ARSL
by Aishagirl12
Summary: After 16 years of the events of RWBY, Weiss took back her company from her father, Blake became the unofficial queen of the White Fang, And Yang Married a Man and Became a mother of 2 Kids Named Allie and Rimi, Will Team ARSL End the evil in the world or be killed trying?
1. Chapter 1:Meet Allie Xiao Long! Ruby too

Ring! Ring! Allie's Alarm said. 'Uh…5 more minutes..." Allie said.'Awwie!" Her little brother Rimi Yelled. 'D'aaahhh!" Allie said as she fell out of her bed. 'Why you little turd!" Allie said.'Catch me if you can!" Little Rimi said. 'Oh I'll Catch you alright!" Allie said. Allie chased her Little Brother around in her chased Rimi into a corner.'I've gotcha now! ya little blob!" Allie was scared for a few seconds but then remembered he could climb walls! Rimi climbed the walls and got ready to pounce!.'Rimi? Rimi!? Rimi! Rimington Xiao Long you get down from here, right this instant! where ever you are!" Allie said. Allie had no idea where her little Brother was. Rimi pounced but was held by an Invisible force that invisible force, was Yang's Robotic Arm.'Aaaaahhhh! Mommy's a robot here to destroy the world!" Rimi yelled as he was gently dropped by his mother. 'No! Rimi! Moma's not a robot! she's not here to destroy the world! she just...Uh Rimi can we discuss this in my room?" Allie said fearing her mother's Mental health. 'Allie, I'll be fine! I'm fine with you mentioning it infront of me!" Yang said. Yang appreciated her daughter's consideration for her mental health but she was fine with it! that was 23 years ago!. she actually kinda liked her robotic arm. 'Are you sure, Moma?" Allie asked. 'Yeah Squirt!" Yang said as she ruffled her daughter's hair. 'Mom! Don't call me squirt!" Alike said laughing.'Ok, Rimi, Moma got her arm cut of by a wassbag named Adam! You think you can grasp why Mommy has a robotic arm?" Allie asked. 'Oh! okay! sorry mommy...," Rimi said regretting his statement. 'Oh! it's okay little man! Mommy doesn't mind!" Yang said.

'You sure?" Rimi asked. 'Yeah! don't worry about it, little man!" Yang said. 'Ok Mommy!" Rimi said. 'Now why don't you pick up that dust shipment I ordered a few weeks ago in advance!?" Yang asked. 'Oh yeah!" Allie said. Allie put on her helmet and left.

Allie rode on her motorcycle wearing her black helmet with fire decorations. 'Ok, Dust N Go, where are you?" Allie asked to specifically saw the dust shop in the view. 'Oh! there you are!" Allie saw the same old man her Aunt Ruby and Mother Yang had met when Ruby was 14 and when her mother Yang was 16. 'Hey, Old man!" Allie said in a friendly tone.'Oh hi Long! you here for the dust shipment your mother ordered!?" The old man asked. 'Yeah!" Allie said. 'Ok! let me just go in the back and get it!" The Old man said.'Ok! just don't put too much weight or pressure on yourself! wouldn't want you to break your back!" Allie said with consideration. Allie was considerate, She may have been crazy, but she was considerate.'Don't worry about me, Long! I've got a good bone structure! I'll be fine!" The old man said. 'Ok!" Allie said. Allie went to the back of the store picked up a magazine about pastries and started reading them. she put on her earphones and started listening to the nightcore version of "Let it Go".

A shady looking guy came in with his goon, wearing sun glasses and a white coat wearing a black hat. he had dark grey eyes and wore all black old man was walking out with the dust when...'Give me the dust and nobody gets hurt!" the man said.'D'aaaahhh! How many times am I going to get robbed!?" The old man asked to himself. His was pointing a gun at him. meanwhile, Allie was in the back listening to Nightcore. She started humming, unknowingly drawing attention to herself.'Hey!" the goon obviously didn't hear him because she was still humming and jamming to her music. 'HEY!" the goon finally said. 'Huh? Me? Allie asked. 'Yes! you! Headphones! Now give me all ya money and stuff and you won't get hurt!" The goon brief fight between Allie and this Goon started with One Statement:

'Are you robbing me?" Allie innocently asked in a childish tone. 'Uh...Yes?" The goon said with anybody knew it, that goon was sent flying out the window with glass following him Brown eyed brunette stepped on his gut and activated her Amber Cecilia's that were dark blue, Sapphire blue to be more specific, but when she made them she had made a bullet hole and had long daggers sticking out of them like bullets that's that would never be fired. 'Goodnight!" Allie said as she kicked the goon's face knocking him unconscious.'Oh that little brat is going to cause trouble for us!" The Shady guy said in a raspy Shady guy's name was Raymond 'Hey Little Red!" Raymond said as he fired his black and white jumped and did a few flips and Cartwheels that helped her dodge his attack. 'I hope you weren't considering playing with fire, cause you're pretty close to it," Raymond said in a threatening yet playful tone. 'Are you sure you wanna start a fight with me? because I pack a really good...Punch!" Allie said as she disap

peared and reappeared behind Raymond and Punched his him to a run down moldy building. 'Goodbye!" Allie said in a childish opera tone. she flew past the goon and made herself appear on the building.'Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You gotta catch me! catch me if you can Stranger!" Allie said in a childish tone. 'Oh I'll catch you alright, you little psychopath!" Raymond said angrily under his breath. Allie heard that and said:

'*Gasps* Thank you! I try!" Allie said. Raymond grumbled incoherently and started to catch up to her.'D'Im gonna get you candy girl!" Raymond said. 'I'd love to see you try!" Allie said. 'D'Oh! Com'ere! Ya little Brat!" Raymond chased Allie into a corner, well, it wasn't much of a corner, it was that little door that was on top of the building.'Now I've got you! I've got you right where I want you!" Raymond said. Allie a bit frightened. Raymond was about to shoot a bullet at Allie and succeeded but suddenly Allie was covered and protected by a barrier of Ice with, a hint of heart on it. 'I hope you're not intending to hurt my friend there," A voice said. She jumped and did a few air flips and landed behind him. He turned around and looked and recognized her face. she was Ruby Schnee, Daughter, of Weiss Schnee. and she was here to defend Yang's Daughter and Ruby's Niece. 'You want a shot?" Ruby asked. she had her Heart Arrow inches away from his neck. 'Oh Hoh Boy are you an enemy of the White Fang!" Raymond said. 'I'm Sorry Sir, But do I look like I care about that?" Ruby asked. She shot her Arrow at the Ice Barrier and Melted it the Dust her mother gave to her that was left over from her Myrtenaster. 'You okay, Fellow Huntress!?" Ruby asked as she ran over to Allie. 'Yeah, I'm okay, he didn't hurt me, Thanks for saving me," Allie said.

'You're Welcome, Now let's beat this creep! Are you with me fellow huntress!?" Ruby asked. 'Sure! why not!? what do I have to lose!?" she asked. the second Ruby said that they were blown away. 'Ugh! man that was rough! *Chuckles* You princess!?" Allie asked but saw only a chalk outline of her new unnamed friend. she heard a groan. she then felt a small body against her back. '...Name's Ruby...," Ruby said. Allie gasped when she realized she was on the small girl. 'Ruby! I'm so sorry!" Allie asked. Allie got off of the girl.

'Are you okay!?" Allie asked in a childish tone. 'Oh, Yeah, I'm okay, Friend, *Stumbles*" 'Woah, Ruby, You sure you're okay!?" Allie asked. Ruby regained her posture and grabbed her Bow and Arrows. 'Yeah, Don't worry, Fellow Huntress! I am Okay," Ruby said. 'Now let's beat that man!" Ruby said. 'Okay!" Allie said. Allie fired her gun at the guy and shot at the Ruby Used her Bow and Arrows to shoot. but the attacks were dodged by a girl with Black and White hair, she had one Slightly Light Black eye, and One White Eye, her hair was the same. half of it was black, half of it was white. She used her umbrella to dodge them.

'Who is that girl!?" Ruby asked. 'I don't know!" Allie said. 'Well, It was nice meeting you, it was fun, Really, Little Red, Princess," Raymond Said. 'Hey!" Ruby said with a slight pout. Raymond Shot his Cane at the building before he left. '*Gasps* Oh No!" Ruby said right before the Explosion. A few minutes later Allie woke up to see Ruby holding her in her arms. 'Are you okay, Fellow Huntress!?" Ruby asked with panic in her eyes. 'Ugh, Man, Yeah, I'm okay," Allie said. '*Gasps* You have some glass on you! you're bleeding!" Ruby said. 'Oh, No, It's fine it's just a little glass and blood," Allie said calmly. but before She could object, Ruby started humming a tune and glowing. she let her hand scan and heal Allie's tiny wounds, She got the glass off of Allie and helped her stand up. 'Uh, Thank you," Allie said. 'You are welcome" Ruby said. 'Are you okay?" she asked. 'Yeah, I'm okay," Allie said. '

Ah! Ruby! There you are! I was starting to worry!" A Voice said. 'I'm sorry Mother! But I had to help a fellow huntress in need!" Ruby said as she ran to and hugged her mother. 'Oh Man, Ruby, You always want to people in need! I love that about you!" The Voice said. That Voice Revealed to Weiss, Weiss Schnee, The generous multi billionaire that everybody knew about. 'I love how sweet and protective you are!" Weiss said. 'I love that about her too, Ma'am," Allie said. 'Oh! You must be Allie Xiao Long! nice to meet Long!" Weiss said. 'Nice to meet you, Ma'am!" Allie said. 'You're going to Beacon Tomorrow, Right?" Weiss asked. 'Y-Yeah, Sure," Allie said. 'Well, Since my daughter can't help but Aid others in battle! I! am going to give my girl an Early Scholarship to Beacon!" Weiss said. 'Yay! I'm going to help people!" Ruby said.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon! Again!

'Oh Man! I'm so excited! Ha! I've heard of Beacon but I've never seen it!" Ruby said. 'I saw it in the Brochure!" Allie said. '*Gasps* Lucky! I always heard but never saw!" Ruby said. 'I'm happy you got accepted early!" Allie said. 'Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Allie!" Ruby said as she hugged her. 'Woah Rubes! Not much of a hug...and you're hugging me anyway,...Okay, You're never going to let go, are you," Allie said and asked in a Awkwardly childish tone. 'Nope," Ruby said in her Aunt Ruby's Tone. 'You're a hugger aren't you!?" Allie asked in a childishly low tone. 'Yep! I'm a Lady Full of Love!" Ruby said.

Allie and Ruby heard a guy vomiting. 'Oh Glob, Looks like the veiw isn't for everyone!" Allie chuckled. 'Oh No!" Ruby said in a sigh. 'I'm coming new friend!" Ruby said as she ran. 'Oh my glob, this girl freaks out over the smallest cut, to the smallest puddle of Vomit" Allie said with a huge sweatdrop. 'Hi!" A guy with short shaggy brown hair said. Allie saw him hanging upside down. 'You're a Faunus, Are you?" Allie asked in a childish tone.

'Yep!" The Faunus Boy said. 'So what's your name Ammo Princess!?" The Faunus boy asked. 'Oh! *Notices she still has on Amber Cecilia's* I'm Allie! Allie Xiao Long!" Allie said. 'Ramsey! Ramsey Wukong!" The Faunus Boy said. 'Hi Ramsey Wukong!" Allie said. 'So, How'd you get accepted?" Ramsey asked. 'Uh...I fought a few Grimm, 1 Nevermore, 2 Ursai, and 3 Corrupted Elephants," Allie said with a Slightly Frightened Low tone. Allie remembered her Pre-Initiation. '*Shudders* It was not, easy," Allie said. 'Yikes! You're strong Ammo Girl! I probably would last a second out there!" Ramsey said chuckling with a sweatdrop. 'Oh C'Mon, I'm sure you would've found some way to out smart them!" Allie said. 'So, How did you get accepted?" Allie asked. 'Well..." Ramsey said still hanging upside down.

'You okay?" Jake heard a voice ask. Yes, Jake, Jake Arc, Son of Juane Arc. Juane Married Coco and Had Jake and his 9 sisters

Jake had Golden Blonde hair and Light Turquoise Blue Eyes. And his skin was a fair shade. His vision was blurry but he saw a girl with dark skin and Black hair wearing all Light Blue. 'Y-Yeah, *Vomits* Just fine!" Jake said with cheesy laughter. 'Oh Honey..." Ruby said with sadness and worry. 'D'oh Don't worry about me! D'I'm just fine...uh" Jake said with a sweatdrop on his face. She came back with tea with a leaf on the top of it and saltine crackers. 'Boop, You've got some Vomit on your face, Here, Let me get it" Ruby said taking out a napkin. 'Thank you Mysterious, Kind, Generous Girl," Jake said as he drank the tea, and ate the crackers. '*Curtsies* Hi, Hello Sir, I am Ruby Schnee, Of Weiss Schnee, and Jordan Schnee," Ruby said Politely. 'Uh..., I'm not really royalty, Why are you Curtseying?" Jake asked confused at Ruby's actions. 'I curtsy to every new friend I meet," Ruby said. 'Well accept for Allie, You don't really have alot of time to curtsy when you're aiding another huntress in battle" Ruby said as she chuckled lightly with a sweatdrop pouring down her head.

'No!" Allie said hearing Ramsey's story of Initiation. 'Yes! A Giant Nevermore combined and mutated with a Big Tiny Ursai!" Ramsey said. 'How did you outsmart it after fighting it and ripping it's ears and tales off!?" Allie asked. 'I made it tie itself like a bow, big, fat, pretty bow," Ramsey said remembering the beast he had once fought. 'Haaa, Good memories!" Ramsey said reminiscing his victory dance. 'Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm! can't touch this! Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm!" Ramsey said in his flashback. 'Yep, really, good memories" Ramsey said. 'Hey, How are you not dizzy right now?" Allie asked. 'Because I'm a Monkey Faunus! And I can do this for hours and hours and hours on end!" Ramsey said. '*Scoffs* Lucky! I'd get dizzy and Faint!" Allie said.

'Jake Arc?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, Jake Arc, My dad married CoCo, do you know who she is?" Jake said and asked. 'Oh yeah! She was the woman that loved Fashion and Defending her teammates!" Ruby said with excitement. '*Imitating Coco Perfectly* You just destroyed my favorite clothing store *Spits* time to die!" Ruby said. Ruby burst into a fit of giggles when she did that. But Jake just grew even more confused at how she knew what his mother's voice had sounded like but he dropped the subject before it even started. 'So, Are you okay, Jake?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, I'm really just fine, I just didn't feel so good, I just get airsick," Jake said. 'Aww, I'm so sorry, Jake!" Ruby said with symathy in her eyes. Jake didn't know what it was, but he knew, she was going to be a motherly towards him through the whole ride.

The ship landed at Beacon at 7:45 a.m., All the students ran and screamed out gratefully that they were finally off that ship. 'Hey, Where's Ruby?" Allie asked to herself. Allie saw Ruby with a guy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes. 'Oh! There she is!" Allie said as she ran towards them. But unfortunately, she ran into a girl carrying dust.'Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!?..." The girl said but immediately regretted that statement. As she recognized that shaggy hair and red version of Yang's outfit anywhere. She didn't want to make a bad impression on Yang's daughter and Ruby's neice. 'Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Allie said in a defensively scared childish tone. 'Oh! No, it's fine! I'm the one who's sorry for running into you!" The girl said. 'Hi, My name's Lexi, Lexi Schnee, of Weiss Schnee, and Jordan Schnee," Lexi said. 'Ah! Oh! Yeah! Hi Lexi! I'm Allie! Allie Xiao Long!" Allie said as she shook hands with her. 'Yeah, You're Yang's daughter, right?" Lexi asked. 'Y-Yeah!" Allie said.

'Hey Allie! Look at this new trick I can do!" Ramsey said. '*Gasp* coming!" Allie said. Allie ran so fast there was partical dust behind her from the wind she created by running. 'Hey Lexi! You make a new friend with Allie!?" A familiar voice asked Lexi. Lexi turned around and saw Ruby. 'Aww! Ruby!" Lexi said. Lexi hugged her big sister (Older by 5 months, to be more specific) 'Aww Lexi! It's so good to see you! Ooh! Did mom give you an early scholarship too!?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah! And she gave me her Myrtenaster!" Lexi said. 'Woah! Did Mom teach you how to use that thing!?" Ruby asked being protective of her little sister. 'Oh yeah! Don't worry big sis! I've got this thing in the bag!" Lexi said. 'Phew! Because I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself using that thing!" Ruby said. Ruby caught a wiff of the dust trail Allie left behind and Geared off to sneeze. 'Ah, Ah..., ACHOO!" Ruby said with a twitch. 'Ruby!" Lexi said with childish anger. '*Laughs Nervously* W-Well, I gotta go! Bye!" Ruby said not wanting to suffer the wrath of her little sister. 'I'll get you for this Ruby!" Lexi said.

'Ha! He has a sword with a flame on top of it! Ooh! She has a Myrtenaster with an Ice pistol on it! Ooh! Ooh! She has a Lighting Cannon! From when..." Allie said excited. 'Woah! Big Sis! You're geeking out again! Just like you did on the Airship when we first got on the Airship!" Ruby said as she giggled. 'I'm sorry! I just always loved the weapons in this world! I'm a weapon geek!" Allie said. 'Oh! So was I!" Ruby said. 'Was!? You was geeking out too!" Allie said as she remembered the 2 minutes after being on the airship.*...Flashback...* 'Ooh! He has an ax with a Light Cannon on it! Ooh! And she has a Heart Dagger on her Wrists! And he has a Knife Gun with Fire Flame Pistols in them! Oh! And he has..." Ruby said Geeking out. 'Woah! Little Sis! You're geeking out again!" Allie said. 'Oh! I'm sorry! I just love the weapons on this ship!" Ruby said wanting to see what they could do.*...End Of Flashback...* 'Oh my glob! You were so excited! But Eh, It's fine, I geek out too, Like you just saw a minute ago!" Allie said as she laughed. 'Well! I gotta go see how Jake's doing!" Ruby said as she ran back towards Jake. 'Oh..Okay," Allie said feeling a bit lonely. 'Wanna talk again?" Ramsey asked. 'Sure, Why not?" Allie asked.

'So, Why are you here?" Ruby asked. 'To become a huntsman of course, and to protect the Weak from the Evil" Jake said. 'I'm here because my mom gave me an early scholarship, but I'm also here for the same reason!" Ruby said. 'I Have 9 crazy Sisters," Jake said. 'Yikes! How do you do it Jake!? How do ya do it!?" Ruby asked. 'I just take it one day at a time Ruby, One day at a time," Jake said. 'Wow, Jake...," Ruby said with a thought in her mind. 'What is it, Ruby? You have something on your mind?" Jake asked. 'Have you heard of...Cardin Winchester?" Ruby asked with a mix of Hatred and fear in her voice. Ruby hated Cardin Winchester for what he did to her Uncle Jaune when they went to Beacon. 'Oh, Gee, Yeah, but my mom and dad barely ever talk about him, why?" Jake asked. 'Because he was a bully, and his son Lyle Winchester goes here, And Jake," Ruby said. 'Yeah, Ruby?" Jake asked. 'I'm not going, to let him hurt you, not one bit," Ruby said with determination in her voice. She was not going to let Lyle Winchester hurt anyone she loved, specially not Jake, or any of her other future friends. He was the last thing she ever wanted to deal with. 'Oh, Ruby, You don't have to be so protective," Jake said. 'No, I mean it Jake, You are my friend, and I will not allow you to get hurt, specially not by Lyle Winchester!" Ruby said with disgust and hatred for the heir of the Winchester family. 'Um, Hey do you know where we're going?" Jake asked.

Ruby hesitated

'Nope," Ruby said in a childish tone

'We're Lost, Aren't we?" Jake asked with no anger in his voice.

'Yep," Ruby said in a childish tone.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost, Found,Yelled at, Sleep!

'Oh! This must be where we go into Beacon," Allie said. 'So where are your friends? And your little sister," Ramsey asked. 'Oh! She's not my little sister! She's my new friend!" Allie said. 'Oh! You just looked like you were acting so sisterly towards her!" Ramsey said. 'Oh! That's just what I've started to call her! Because she's become like a little sister to me already!" Allie said. 'Aww that's sweet!" Ramsey said in a mockingly voice. 'Oh Hush up!" Allie said as she punched his shoulder. 'Ow! Little Red!" Ramsey said chuckling.

'Sorry! But you should've seen that coming!" Allie said laughing. 'He getting on your nerves?" A voice asked. It was a girl with Black slightly curly hair and a Dark Green Highlights and Fair skin. She had Lightly Dark Green eyes. She had on Black Cloth Rubber Covering with Cotton inside, With a Black Dress underneath. She wore black boots and Black sleeveless gloves. And she also had black painted fingernails. She was also a faunus with Brown Bunny Ears. And she was crossing her arms. And frowning.

'Oh gee, *With Big Sweatdrop* Um...Allie, This is my Girlfriend Jaden," Ramsey said with Nervousness. 'Hi Jaden! I'm Allie!" Allie said. 'She's a bit too Hyper for my taste but I think I can survive," She said. 'Hi Allie, My Boyfriend getting on your nerves?" Jaden asked. 'Oh! No! He's fine! He's really funny though!" Allie said. 'Yeah, Ha Ha Ha," Jaden said almost Robotically in her own voice. 'Jaden's Not really the one to laugh," Ramsey said nervously. 'Yeah, I can see that," Allie said. 'So I saw your friends over there," Jaden said. 'I think they're names were Jake and Ruby?" She asked with uncertainty. 'Ih! Yeah! But who's Jake!?" Allie said and asked. 'Follow me, I think I know what they look like," She said then muttered. 'I'm

sorry If My girlfriend's not exactly Little Miss Sunshine," Ramsey said with Happy, Nervous Regret. 'Oh!, It's Fine!, I'm not always a ray of sunshine either," Allie said as they went to look for their new friends.

'Oh Yay, We finally found them," Ruby and Jake heard a voice say almost robotically. Ruby saw Allie with a girl withBlack slightly curly hair and a Dark Green Highlights and Fair skin. She had Lightly Dark Green eyes. She had on Black Cloth Rubber Covering with Cotton inside, With a Black Dress underneath. She wore black boots and Black sleeveless gloves. And she also had black painted fingernails. She was also a faunus with Brown Bunny Ears. And she was crossing her arms. And frowning. 'Oh! Allie! We found you!" Ruby said. 'Yeah! Ruby thought we lost you through this crowd!" Jake said. 'Oh! By the way, I'm Jake, Jake Arc," Jake said. 'Oh! I'm Allie! Allie Xiao Long!" Allie said. 'Oh! You're Yang's Daughter! Nice to

meet you!" Jake said. 'Nice to meet you too!" Allie said. 'This is Ramsey, and this is Jaden! They're a couple!" She said.

'O-Okay, H-Hi," Both Jake and Ruby said nervously. 'So where did you go?" Allie asked. 'Oh you mean before I Actually exploded!?" Ruby said with childish anger. 'Well sorry! *With Disbelief* Wait, Did you really explode? You're being sarcastic right? That's a joke right?" Allie asked with disbelief. 'Oh! I wish!" Ruby said whining with Fake Anime Tears in her eyes. 'RUBY! ANN! "WEISS!" SCHNEE!" Ruby heard a voice say.'Oh No! *Jumps into Allie's Arms* It's happening again!" Ruby said. 'You're lucky! We weren't swallowed! by the Earth in Remnant! Beneath us!" Lexi ranted. 'Oh my god, You literally exploded," Allie said. 'I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ruby said.

'*Sighs* Okay, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm not mad at you...I just don't want Mama to get mad at me for all that dust that exploded," Lexi said. 'I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry for all that dust that exploded! It was an accident!" Ruby said. '*Sighs* You really want to make it up to me?" Lexi asked. 'Yeah! Yeah!" Ruby said. 'Then Read This, and don't talk to me for the rest of the day, *Sighs, and sees the tiny tears forming in Ruby's eyes* I love you, Sis, Have a good time with your new friends," Lexi said feeling bad for her statement. 'Is your sister always like that, Ruby?" Allie, Ramsey, and Jake asked. 'Ah, Yeah, But don't worry friends she's got a good heart when you get to know her," Ruby said knowing her sister. 'Well, I guess

we should go," Allie said sighing.

There was a guy and a girl, There names were Ray and Noreen. 'Hey, Guys, If you see a girl With Pink hair and Green eyes her name is Noreen, she's super hyper today because she drank alot of syrup today!" Ray said. 'Ooh! She sounds alot like me!" Allie said excited to meet the girl Ray had described.' .ME!" A voice said. 'Ahh!" Allie said as Ruby caught her. '*With swirly eyes* H-Hi Noreen, *Shakes her head into reality* I'm Allie, Allie Xiao Long!" Allie said already liking the girl she just met. 'I'm Noreen! Noreen Valykrie!" Noreen said. 'Oh! You're the daughter of Nora Valykrie!" Allie said realizing the last name. 'Ooh! Who's the Cutie over there!?" Noreen asked pointing to Ruby. 'Oh! *Helps Allie up* I'm Ruby,

*Curtsies* Ruby Schnee, of Weiss Schnee and Jordan Schnee," Ruby said. '*Thinking* Does she always Curtsy like that?" Allie wondered. 'Hey Ruby Schnee!," Ruby said. 'Oh! You're so adorable when you cursty! You look like a pretty princess!" Noreen said. 'Thank you!" Ruby said.

Ruby was wearing her light blue pajamas, consisting of a light blue tank top and and baggy blue Pants with tiny hearts on them and she had her hair was in a red tank top with sapphire blue hearts, with big Red pants with the same decorations. Noreen was wearing a Green fluffy jumpsuit with Dark Pink hearts all over was wearing a Snow White Blue fancy nightgown with sleeves that ended her elbows with tiny ruffles at the end of each sleeve, she had her hair down with it being tied at the bottom, that looked like a bun. Jake had on a Blue Snuggie jumpsuit with a Pumpkin Pete Bunny Rabbit picture on it, consisting of a white bunny head. Ramsey was wearing a White and Brown striped and swirly

tank top. Jaden was wearing a black nightgown with skulls wearing a black bow on it, with black knee socks with black flat slippers with black bows on them.

Allie saw a girl with lightly dark Red hair and Green eyes. She had on a Turquoise Blue Crop top T-Shirt with Light Blue long shorts ending to her Knees, she also had light Blue slippers with Blue bows on them. 'Hey! She looks friendly! Let's make some new friends!" Allie said as she dragged Ruby and Jaden. 'N-N-No! I'm not ready to socialize with that girl yet!" Ruby said nervously. She had her eyes outlined in black and Anime Tears in her eyes. 'Ugh! My life is slipping away!" Jaden said in a groaning grip tone. 'Hi new friend!" Allie said still holding the hands of Ruby and Jaden Who were struggling from her grip. 'Hi, I see your holding Some people hostage, you two don't mind introducing yourselves do you?"

The Red head asked in a laughing tone. 'I'm Allie! Allie Xiao Long!" Allie said. 'I'm Ruby, Ruby Schnee," Ruby said a bit nervously. 'Finally! You did that without curtsying! I am so proud of you!" Allie said hugging her new little sister.'D'oh! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! *Fake Anime Tears, With Eyes outlined in Black* Room...Getting..

.Darker..." Ruby said. 'Oh! *Let's go of Ruby* Sorry! I'm just so excited for my little sister!" Allie said.

'I'm Jaden, Jaden Scarlatina, You might as well know me as the daughter of Velvet Scarlatina," Jaden said. 'Oh! I've heard of her! She's the Bunny Faunus who saved Helped Save Beacon, or tried, to save Beacon," The girl said. 'I know, now can we hear your name miss perfect!?" Jaden asked with sarcasm. '*Chuckles Nervously* Um...Okay...I'm Penelope, Penelope Mikos," Penelope said. 'Hi Penelope Mikos! These are my friends!" Allie said. 'Wanna be our Friend?" They all asked. Jade, however said it with no enthusiasm whatsoever. 'S-Sure, I would love to be your friend!" Penelope said.

'Good! Yay! What are you reading?" Allie asked curious. 'Oh, this book is called, the man with a thousand souls, it's about a man who has a thousand souls but has no idea what to do with them," Penelope said. 'Woah, Sounds Cool, but freaky at the same time," Allie said. 'Yeah," Penelope said. There was an awkward Silence. 'Well Bye! Goodnight!" Allie said Hyperactively. 'Well, B-Bye," Penelope said. 'Aww! Whatchya doin?" Allie asked peaking. 'D'oh! Stop! I'm writing to my friends at signal academy, I miss them!" Ruby said. 'Aww that's so cute! My Little Sister is writing to her friends! That so adorable! *Puts Ruby into a headlock and Ruffles her hair with her fist*" Allie said. 'D'Oh! D'Allie! Stop! *Seriously funny*

Stop!" Ruby said. Ruby and Allie fought, well Allie was doing most of the fighting while Ruby was doing most of the struggling.

'WHAT IN THE WORLD, IN THE NAME OF DUST IS GOING ON HERE!?" A very familiar voice asked. It was again, Lexi. Lexi saw Ruby almost biting Allie's Foot and Allie on the other side trying to punch Ruby's foot. 'Oh, Okay, Ya know what Princess!? The yelling is really, unnecessary, okay!? You don't always have to yell or scream! Or do both," A girl with Hazel Green Eyes and Curly Black hair said. 'Um, and Who do you think you are!?" Lexi asked cranky. 'I'm Sydney, Honey! Sydney You're-Never-Going-To Know-My-Last-Name! Sydney!" Sydney said. 'Hi Sydney!" Allie said. 'Hi Girl," Sydney said already liking the girl she saw. 'Now, either you can do a favor for me, and shut the mouth, cause I don't need to hear your

mouth on repeat, okay!? Or, you can please, turn it down a little, Please! Oh please! Turn it down a little, cause I can not sleep if I hear your mouth running on and on like a lawnmower! Okay!?" Sydney asked and said trying to comprise with the girl.

But it was no use, Stubborn little Lexi would not give up her little ways. 'So will you two please stop making so much noise! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!?" Lexi asked in a menacingly tone. '*Sighs* I give up! Why fix something that's way beyond broken!?" Sydney asked with frustration. She went over to Penelope the second she saw her. 'May I? Can I Achilles Heal Girl?" Sydney asked.

'Hey! What is your problem with my Little Sister!? She's just trying to be nice!" Allie said.

Allie was getting irritated with this girl. I mean, who did she think she was!?

'NICE!? HOW IS YOUR SCREAMING AND YELLING NICE!?" Lexi asked in a menacing tone.

'Well sorry if she's not exactly little miss prim and perfect!" Allie said.

'She's a HAZARD to my HEALTH!" Lexi said infuriatingly.

'*Sighs* May I?" Sydney asked.

'Of Course," Penelope said.

'Thank you," Sydney said.

Sydney blew out the candle, turning off the lights, Making everything go Black.


	4. Chapter 4:Waking up,Flirting,and Flying!

'Hello...," Somebody said giggling. Ray opened his eyes, Be saw a stranger with shaggy brown hair and Brown Eyes, wearing red pajamas consisting of Sapphire blue hearts everywhere on them. And she was giggling and staring at him. 'Hi Stranger, What's your name...?" Ray asked a little weirded out a girl he didn't know was in his sleeping bag. '*Giggles* Allie Xiao Long, *Giggles*" Allie said. 'Well Allie Xiao Long, I am Ray, Ray Lie Ren," Ray said. 'Eh Boop," Allie said poking his nose. Ray slightly drew back and smiled. 'You're a silly girl, aren't you?" Ray asked. 'Yep," Allie said. 'Well, Since it is an hour before we go to initiation, I am going to get, yet, another hour of sleep!" Ray said in a friendly way. 'And I am sensing you do not want to leave my side anytime soon so, I am just going to close my eyes and get an hour of sleep," Ray said. And with that, he went to sleep,

An Hour Later...

'Wake up! Lazy Butts! It's time for Cupid's Arrow Skip a beat! Ya lazy butts!" Noreen said. Allie and Ray both Groaned. 'It's Morning! It's Morning! It's Morning!" Noreen said. 'Uh...5 more minutes!" Allie whined. Ray sighed and got up. '*Giggles* *Blows Party Horn*" Noreen said. 'D'Ahh!" Allie said. 'Ok, I'm up! I'm coming!" Allie said with Fake Anime Tears in her eyes. Her eyes were also outlined in black... 'Come on, Allie, Let's not make this any worse with Noreen, I speak from experience, Personal experience," Ray said. Remembering the ways Noreen woke him up as a child.

'I can't believe we've been at Beacon a full 24 hours without something exploding this time!" Noreen said with silly disbelief. 'Exploding!? What did you explode before you went to Beacon!?" Allie asked a little excited for the girl she met last night. 'Oh No, Please do not get Little Noreen excited about the stuff she exploded!" Ray slightly whined. 'Too Late! stuff I exploded!" Noreen said. '*Low toned with a hint of high pitched whining* Ah man I'm too late!" Ray said. He sunk his head to the counter of the sink. 'I exploded a village! That was corrupted, I exploded a box! I exploded a closet! I even exploded a sand castle girl!" Noreen said as her voice faded away to Ray's constant whining and hitting his head on the counter sink.

'exploded a train full of bad people! And Last but not least I exploded a Bus/Car people!" Noreen said. 'Ooh! Pancakes!" Noreen said excitedly. 'Ooh Maybe we should make sure we get picked to be on the same team! Ooh! How about we bribe Ozpin with pancakes!? Nah, that wouldn't work! He has the school, Ooh what if we made a secret code! Like The Cat howls at the moon! Or the wolf eats the tuna! No that wouldn't work..." Noreen said still speaking. '*chuckles* Oh my god, I love this girl! I love your Metaphorical Sister Ray!" Allie said. 'Yep, that's my Metaphorical Sister, Little Miss Loveable," Ray said in a calm tone.

'Ooh! I hope we're once again on the same team, Ray! Ooh! Maybe Allie can be on our team too! Maybe we should make a secret animal call that'll make sure we're on the same team! Like a Koala! Like, Oloolohooholoohlohooloh!" Noreen said. 'Ooh! Ah! Me too!" Allie said. 'Or Maybe like: Ohloolooh!" Allie said but extended the call. 'Noreen, Allie?" Ray asked finally sheathed his Dagger Pistols. 'Huh?" They both asked. Allie and Noreen froze. 'That's why it's perfect!" Allie and Noreen said. 'Yeah! Noone will suspect we're working together! Then we can do This and that! and this and that! and this and that!" Noreen said still rambling on and on. 'Well Bye Ray! Bye Noreen! See you later! Gotta get back to My Little Sister!" Allie said. Ray saw Allie pointing at Ruby and knew what she meant. 'Okay, Bye Allie! C'mon Noreen, Let's get you some juice to drink to balance out all those 5 bottles of syrup you drank this morning," Ray said slightly smiling. Noreen just giggled and followed along skipping and laughing.

'Hi!" Allie said towards Ruby. 'Oh! You startled me a little" Ruby said. 'Ooh! I scared you!" Allie said slightly excited. Ruby saw Noreen skipping and giggling. 'I wonder what they're excited about?" Ruby asked. 'Eh, they're trying to get on the same team," Allie said. 'Ooh! Maybe we should be on the same team, Allie!" Ruby said grabbing her scroll to put in her code. 'Well someone's chipper this morning!" Allie said happy her Little Sister wasn't so sad anymore. 'What's her name!?" Allie asked referring to Ruby's supposed new human friend. Emphasis on did not get what she expected for an answer. 'Her name is Aphrodite! That's right! No more Yelling and Screaming, no more awkward conversations, It'll just me and Aphrodite in the field! Yep! Today I'm letting my Babies do the talking! *Sighin

g that sounds like her heart skipping a beat*" Ruby said caressing her bow and arrows. 'Wow, You really love your weapons!" Allie said. 'But about being on the same team..." Allie said trailing off. She caressed her hair, which she only did when she was nervous.

'Maybe you should go out on your own? Socialize a bit?" Allie said and asked. 'My Dear Big Sister, Allie Xiao Long, are you suggesting that we not be on the same team despite our conversation last night on doing so!?" Ruby asked defensively. '*Scoffs* No! No! I'm not trying to mean or hurt your feelings! I'm just saying, what if Ozpin picks you to be on another team, with another group of people!?" Allie said and Asked. 'Uh...Uh... Then you'll still be my best friend and Big Sister!" Ruby said. 'Aww! You're so adorable! Just like me but in a different way!," Allie and Ruby went to talk to Ramsey and Jaden.

'So, Penelope, how about we form an Alliance? Like teaming up with eachother?," Lexi asked. 'Uh- Sure...Why not?" Penelope said and asked. There was suddenly a backdrop. 'Ooh! The most popular girl in school! and the smartest girl in school! We'll be popular! We'll be envied! We'll make everyone jealous! We'll get good grades!" Lexi said scheming infront of a backdrop with white puffy rain clouds and yellow lightning. 'Hello!" A voice said ruining Lexi's backdrop. 'Jake!" Lexi thought. She face palmed. How could she forget Moronic Airhead!? 'What about being on team Jake? Sweetheart?" Jake asked. He had a huge crush on Lexi, but didn't know how to tell her. 'Ooh! Hellooo!" Penelope said. 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, so you considering my offer sweetie?" Jake asked in a nerdy suave tone. 'Jake, is it!? Do you even know who just pushed aside!?" Lexi asked. 'Not a bit Rose Bud," Jake said dreamily.

'This is Penelope Mikos! She graduated her top class at Sanctum!? Lexi asked. 'Never heard of it," Jake said. 'She has won 8 tournaments in a row!? Which I think is a record now!?" Lexi said. 'Have never seen her before in my life" Jake said. 'D'Oh! She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow Cereal Box!" Lexi said waving her arms back and forth in frustration. 'Ooh! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa! You're the! Penelope Mikos!? They only do that for cartoon characters and extreme athletes!" Jake said excited to finally notice the person he was standing right infront of him. There was a backdrop of Penelope being on the cereal box with Pumkin Pete, and his name above.

'*Nervously Chuckles and Laughs* Huh, Yeah, unfortunately the Cereal's not very healthy for you," Penelope said as the Backdrop self destructed. 'So after all this do you really think you have the nerve to ask Penelope to be on your team!?" Lexi asked annoyed at Jake. 'Uh...Oh...No," Jake said like a pouty little kid. 'I for one, would think you'd make a great leader Jake," Penelope said putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. 'D'oh! Stop!" Jake said blushing. 'You make a guy blush, Penelope! You make a guy blush!" Jake said lovingly. 'Yeah! Really! Stop! This behavior should not be encouraged!" Lexi said waving her arms back and forth in frustration. 'Looks like Penelope is on Team Jake, spots are filling up fast Lexi!, you better hurry up! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I think I can, pull a few strings," Jake said. 'Uh, Okay, that's a little too, close! Penelope! Help! Me!" Lexi said yelling.

'*Sighs* Let's see with the speed of the projectory, I'll just throw it...There!" Penelope said Muttering to herself. 'D'Ahhh!" Jake Said with eyes Outlined in Black. 'Well! Bye! Weirdo!" Lexi said.

'It was nice meeting you!" Penelope said with slight regret of what she Grabbed her Gauntlet Sword and got it out of Jake's hoody. 'Likewise...," Jake said gloomily.

'Having trouble there Lady Lover?" Allie asked in a low tone. 'D'I! Don't get it! My dad said that all ladies look for is confidence!, where'd I go wrong!?" Jake asked letting Ruby help him up. Ruby helped him up and used her weight to carry his. 'C'mon Jake, Let's meet Ozpin at the Cliff," Ruby said in a soothing but silly tone.

At the Cliff...

'I think you've heard the rumors that there will be teams, Let me put the rumors to rest, there will be teams...," Ozpin said as he trailed off. 'Yay! Woohoo! Yeah! This will be awesome!" The students said. 'But they have will picked for you!" Ozpin said crushing the dreams of many students. 'What!?" Ruby said with her eyes outlined in black, standing in a Back and White Swirly Backdrop Cracking Like a Mirror, Illustrating her world shattering to pieces. 'So you better pick whom you work well with! Because they will be with you, .day. For the next 4 years!" Ozpin said.

'N-N-Next 4 y-y-y-Years...*Swoons*" Ruby said as she semi fainted. She had the swirly eyes. Allie and Weiss went over to help her stand up. 'Aww, Ruby," Weiss said. 'It won't be that bad Little Sis! I bet we'll love our teammates!" Allie said. 'Are you okay, Baby?" Weiss asked. 'Mom!" Ruby said her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment. Ruby heard people laughing and blowing raspberrys. 'I'm going to die here," Ruby said in her Aunt Ruby's Tone. 'Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Allie and Weiss said. Allie's hair Set on Fire and she got really mad at the class for laughing at Ruby. She swiftly beat the class minus her friends who weren't laughing at all. There was nothing but moaning and groaning by the time she was done. You NEVER messed with Allie's Little Sister. Especially if you were hurting her in a way that would make her mad.

'So...Anyway...After that fiasco...*Gives Weiss her Tablet back* You students are going to be human projectiles on these metal plates as they lift you into the air, Any Questions...?" Ozpin said and asked.

'Uh...Yeah, Sir, I've um...*Gulp* Got a Question," Jake said.

'What is it?, ?" Ozpin asked painfully.

Allie looked at her Little Sister Ruby and put on her sun glasses. Doing a scene from 'Aviator' She activates her Ember Cecilias, and waits till the metal plate hoists her up into the air to shoot fire out of them.

'Did you um...Give us Parachutes?" Jake asked.

'No, You will be doing, your own landing strategy, Now, Do NOT hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you WILL Die!" Ozpin said with a seriousness in his voice.

'*Gulp*" Jake said as Ozpin continued speaking.

Jake again misses Ray and Noreen get hoisted off the rubber plates. Ray sheathed his Dagger Pistols and Noreen got her Heart Cannon ready.

'Um...Sir...?" Jake asked.

Lexi pulled out her Myrtenaster and got ready to be hoisted off into the air. when she was done getting ready, the metal Plate Hoisted her off into the air.

'Yes, Arc?" Ozpin asked painfully.

'And What is this Landing Strategy?" Jake asked.

Jake also missed his new little Friend, Ruby, being launched off the metal plate in an instant!

'It a way for you to land to the ground, without, falling to your death," Ozpin said.

'*Gulps, Once agian* So why is this Landing StrategYYYYYYY!?" Jake said flying off with his friends and fellow classmates.


	5. Chapter 5: New Auras and New Friends

Jake was falling faster than his Comrades! 'Birdie! No!" Allie said seeing a bird fall from injuries from her pistol. She caught the Bird and Held it, feeling bad. Allie put the Bird in her Baggy Short Pocket. 'Hang on for the ride, little birdie!" Allie said. Allie landed by Using her Pistols to shoot fire dust from it boosting her to the ground she back flipped and the sky and landed on the grassy heard a tweet. 'You okay, Little Birdie," She asked holding it in her hands. She let go of the bird but it still stood on her hand, but seemed happy and healed. 'Oh my god, I think I have healing powers," Allie said with her eyes outlined with Landed by shooting her bow backwards using gravity dust to boost her speedfall. She did a few backflips and landed on a rock, her Little sister Lexi, however used her Myrtenaster, using Ice dust to make an Ice slide halfway towards her landing spot. She slid down the slide and did a few twirls and Plea' twirled, made an X with her arms, spun 3 times and Landed on the end of the slide and skated through the grass but held her right leg

out.

Ray landed by cutting a tree in half and landing right leg on it's knee and left leg with his foot standing on the tree split in half and killed a tiny Grimm that was behind him. 'Oohloolooloolooloolooloo!" A voice said. Noreen came out of a tree hanging upside down. 'I still don't think Koalas make that sound.'Boop!" Noreen said poking his nose. Ray drew back, and Smiled.'D'ahhh!" Jake said still falling. 'J-Jake!?" Penelope asked landing with her gauntlet sword. 'I'm falling!" Jake said to himself. 'D'oh! I'll save you Jake! Let's see, if I measure the size and proportion I'll throw it this way!" Penelope muttered throwing her sword through Jake's Hoodie. 'Thank you!" Jake said. 'I'm Sorry!" Penelope said apologetically. 'D'oh! It's okay! I love the trees I'm looking at!" Jake said. '*Giggles* Oh Jake!" Penelope said as she landed.

'D'Oh! Where is Allie!?" Ruby asked. Ruby called Allie's name but there was no response. 'Gotta find Allie,Gotta find Allie, Gotta find Allie, Gotta find Allie, Gotta find Allie,...Allie!" Ruby said in her min then out loud. Still no response. 'D'oh! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! Oh wait! What about Jake!? He's funny! He's nice!...But I don't he'd last long in a fight though... Ooh! What about Sydney!? She's calm! She's mysterious! She likes books! so do I!...But...She's so Cool and Intimidating! I don't think I'd Be able to hold a conversation with her though..." Ruby said. Allie was also looking for a Partner. 'Okay! I know Jake! I know Penelope, I know Ray, Noreen!..." Allie said as she slid almost into Lexi. Lexi 'Hmphed!' And left. 'No Lexi! Wait! I thought we were supposed to be friends..." Allie said sad. Lexi brushed a few leaves off and then saw Jake on the tree. She turned back.

'This,By no Means, Make's us friends," Lexi said. 'Yay! You came back! You Wove me!" Allie said. 'Huh!?" Lexi asked. 'I thought you hated me! But you wove me! And Love is the exact opposite of hate!" Allie said.'Ugh! *Face Palms* Idiots! I work with Idiots!" Allie said. 'Yay! I'm an Idiot!" Allie said her hands going up and down. 'Ugh!...*Face Palms*" Lexi trailed off. 'D'oh! Wait! Who's supposed to get me down from here!?" Jake asked in a childish tone.

Lexi then eventually lost Allie, 'Typical," Lexi said. But then Remembered their Conversation. ***Flashback*** 'Oh! I swear! If I get a bad grade just because you're slow!..." Lexi said. Allie practically teleported infront of her by running. 'D'ah! What!? What the!? How!?" Lexi asked. 'Lexi, look, I know I probably didn't make the best first impression but that doesn't mean I'm not a good person!" Allie had said. 'Come with me!" Lexi had said finding Ruby. ***End of Flashback*** 'You need help?" Penelope asked 'Hilarious,Penelope,Hilarious" Jake said but then smiled. Allie was skipping along but then heard growling noises. She saw 2 Ursai growing and drooling at her. 'You two haven't seen a girl in a blue dress have you?" Allie asked. The two Ursai Growled. 'Yee! I just asked!" Allie said as she started Battling them.

Penelope used her partial Power of Polarity to make the sword yank itself off the tree. Jake yelped and let Penelope unexpectedly catch him. 'Uh...My hero...?" Jake said. 'Oh Jake..." Penelope chuckled. Penelope and Jake walked through the forest and Penelope smelled pollen and sneezed. Her power over plants went Haywire and made a tree branch push Jake and scratch his cheek. 'Oh! Jake! I'm sorry!" Penelope said as she helped Jake out the bushes. 'D'oh it's fine! It's just a scratch!" Jake said. 'Jake, do you have an Aura?" Penelope asked. 'A what?" Jake asked. 'Jake, You've never heard of an Aura?" Penelope asked. 'Nope, Never heard of it in my life," Jake said. 'Your Aura is a manifestation of your soul,It bares your burdens and shields your heart"She said.'Have you ever felt like someone, or something, was following you but didn't know who?" Penelope asked.

'N-Nope, oh! It did happen once when me and my sister Coala were playing Hide and Seek one time!" Jake said. 'Yes! That is your Aura, Jake! I think it's just hidden!" Penelope said. 'Even Monsters have Auras?" Jake asked. '*Frowns* No, Monsters, have no soul, no heart, no Aura, no nothing, *But then smiles* they are the darkness in the world, they cause Chaos, Confusion, Fear, but we huntresses and huntsmen, we are the light, we are Bravery, Order, and Clarity, we Clarify and guide the world out of darkness! Into the light at the end of that dark tunnel!" Penelope said. 'Oh! So like a Forcefield with a flashlight!?" Jake asked excited. 'You could say that...*Giggles*" Penelope said admiring his childlike nature.

'Here, Close your eyes," Penelope said. Jake closed his eyes. 'Only if you practice, you will be able to use your Aura, Only if you nurture your Aura, Like a flower growing in the Winter, Only if you do this every single day, will you achieve Immortality, Your Aura is like another human Being inside you, just, made of nothing but light, and Illumination, if you Take care of it like there's no time left, you will become part of a pentagon and rise in Victory and Glory, We are Forever Distanced from the World, and Untouchable to Death, I, Penelope Mikos, Release Your Soul, to you, Jake Arc, to you, and by the power Invested in me, I protect thee, from imminent danger, threats, or Death" Penelope said. She bent over and panted with exhaustion. 'Penelope!? Are you okay!?" Jake asked. He attempted to help her stand straight while standing infront her. 'I'm okay, *Chuckles* I just used my Semblance, to reveal your Aura and trust me, You have a lot if it," Penelope said smiling. Jake glowed a Misty Blue and smiled the cut healed right away.

'Allie oop!" Allie said as she shot at the Grimm. She fought the Grimm for a blew a raspberry and used her left hand to pull the bottom of her eye. That immediately drew the Grimm towards jumped and airflipped infront of it. 'Ha! Na Na Na Na Na You can't get me-...*Sees 3 Strands of her hair fall down*...Why you little...*Angrily* Dahh! You're going to Pay for that! I SPENT ALL MORNING CURLING AND STRAIGHTENING IT!" Allie Yelled Shooting at, Punching and ultimately, Killing the Grimm. 'YOU'RE NEXT!" Allie said with a creepy smile, and a high pitched vengeful tone. The Grimm did the impossible, It actually felt scared of Allie and started running. 'I'm not...

FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Allie said running after her with her hair on the Grimm Lunged towards her and was about to Scratch her eye out there was a 'Boom!' Sound, then it Yelped and died. 'I got you Dol'ing," Sydney said as Allie began to see more of her. '*Calming down from Hyperventilating, Hair Fire dies down completely* Eh, I would've Murdered it..." Allie said. Allie and Sydney smiled at eachother as Sydney combined her Pistol back into her sword.

'Allie! Allie! Xiao! Long! Where! The World! Are you!? Why! Isn't she! Here!?" Lexi said and asked.

'Allie! Lexi's looking for you!" Ruby said.

'Great! I lost her! Why in the world does that girl always wonder off!?" Lexi said and asked.

'She probably doesn't run off all the time,"Ruby said a little shyly.

'Oh Ruby, Sweet, Innocent, Ruby, always defending the Troublemakers..." Lexi said.

'Lexi, She's not a...Well, She's not a troublemaker in a bad way!" Ruby said trying to defend her Big sister.

'Why are you moving so slow!? Pick up your feet!" Lexi said and asked.

'I'm not being slow!" Ruby said.

'I'm sorry..., I shouldn't have said that..., I just don't want to fail this," Lexi said.

'Oh...It's okay! *Hugs Lexi* You're my little sister! And I'm going to allow you to make mistakes!" Ruby said.

'Okay, But... *Playfully mad* I swear, If I fail because you're slow..." Lexi said.

Lexi Noticed Ruby had ran, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

'Really!? Ruby Ann Schnee! Where in the world!? Are yo-... *Hears Growling* R-Ruby? Ruby?...*Sees Grimm Growl* RUBY!" Lexi said and asked with slight worry and concern for her big sister.


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes and Broken GPS's

Lexi tried to remain calm. 'Okay Lexi Leanne Schnee, Just like Mother taught you, Head up, Shoulders back, Right foot foward, slow down your breathing, Not that Much! what're you trying to do!? Play dead!? *Inhales, Exhales* Okay, wait for the right time to strike,and...Now! "Lexi Thought as she put her Myrtenaster on the Ice setting to freeze them in place. 'Taste fire suckers!" Lexi heard a familiar voice say. 'Huh!? * Sees Allie attack Grimm* Ahh!" Lexi said as her Myrtenaster was accidently put on the fire setting and was launched. 'What are you!? Crazy!?" Lexi

asked as she scowled. 'Yep! Isn't it wonderful!?" Allie asked hyperactively. Lexi groaned in frustration. '*Gasps* Watch out you dunce!" Lexi said to Allie. 'Huh!?" Allie said. Allie saw the burning limb grabbing a burning tree branch and tumbled to the left. 'Thanks Bestie!" Allie said Hyperactively. '*Groans* Oh for the love of Remnant! this girl-Ah!" Lexi said as she jumped to avoid a Grimm's claws. 'Lexi the forest is on fire!" Allie said in a childish tone. 'Oh no, I didn't notice the flaming trees! of course I notice you big dolt! *softens up and sighs* We've gotta get out of

here before we're swallowed by flames!" Lexi said as she grabbed Allie's hand and dragged both of them to safety. Lexi sighed. 'Claud! What happened!?" Allie asked in a childish. 'You're kidding me "Ceil" " Lexi said in a sarcastic then saying the last word in a mocking tone. 'Claud! Put out those flames!" Allie said. "My name is not Claud you dunce! it's Lexi! Lexi Leanne Schnee, of Schnee Dust Company and Shipping incorporated!" Lexi said frustrated this girl didn't understand her. Allie hugged her legs. Lexi's eyes widened. 'Allie Xiao Long, Why are you on my

Freakin' Leg!?" Lexi asked. "Claud! Give me a Leg ride to the temple!" Allie said. 'My name is not-! Oh for the love of Remnant I give up! Fine, I Claud will give you a ride to your destination Master," Lexi said. 'Yay Claud!" Allie said in a childish tone. Lexi chuckled and shook her head. The wonders of this girl...

'Huh!? Penelope you hear that!?" Jake asked. 'Gunshots, Looks like our Friends have approached the enemy," Penelope said. 'Then we gotta go then!" Jake said. 'Uh! Jake! Wait! Wait for me!" Penelope said. Penelope and Jake ended up at a Cave, 'You think this is where our friends are?" Jake asked worried. 'I...I honestly don't know..." Penelope said. Jake Lit a match from a short skinny tree branch. Penelope and Jake walked through the cave. 'So...Why are you so much like Pyhrra..." Jake had forgotten his the last name of his Idol. 'Pyhrra Nikos," Penelope said with

slight humor. 'Y-Yeah! Like her! When I was little my dad would talk non-stop about her!" Jake said laughing. Penelope laughed. 'I am so much like her because..." Penelope paused. 'You okay, Penelope?" Jake asked.'Y-Yeah, I'm okay, and I'm so much like her because, when I was little, when my mom, who had been one of her biggest fans...had cried her heart out and told me she died...I actually felt bad for my mother, but I also felt like crying because she had also been my Idol, and from that day, that very moment, I promised, Me, My mom, and the Almighty

Celestial God of Remnat I'd be a great Warrior as Pyhrra Nikos...," Penelope had said. 'W-Wow...I...I'm Sorry Penelope, D'uh! D'I mean! I'm glad you became who you wanted to be! it's just a little sad your Idol died...," Jake said. 'It's okay Jake, It's Okay" Penelope said. 'You think this is it, Penelope?" Jake asked. 'Uh...Jake...?" Penelope asked with slight fear in her voice.

'What!? What is it!? Are you okay!?" Jake asked panicking. 'Uh...Yeah! I'm fine...but I hear Growling..." Penelope said. 'Pfsssh! It's probably just some trespassing kids playing pranks! *Drops Torch, Torch extinguishes* *Hears Growling again* *High-Pitched tone* D'uh! *Jumps on Penelope*" Jake said. 'Well..., This isn't...Horrible!" Penelope said holding Jake bridal style.'Uh...Jake?" Penelope pointed to something Glowing. 'Ah! A relic!" Jake said jumping off of Penelope. Jake tried to grab it but it scooted away from him. 'Hmm, Naughty Relic! *Grabs "Relic" again, but

then sees it's a half Snake, half scorpion* Uhm...*Gulps,Laughs Nervously* G-Good Scorpion...Snake!" Jake said. The Grimm roared. Jake heard a thud.

'P-Penelope! P-...Penelope...?" He asked with fear in voice. Jake let go of the tale of the Snake Scorpion. Jake felt around for Penelope but when he felt her she felt less warm then usual, Jake panicked. 'Penelope! Penelope! Penelope! Wake up! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Jake said and asked. but to no avail, Penelope was out cold!

'Uh...It's this way! *Turns left* no! It's this way! *turns in direction Allie is* nope! It's this-..." Lexi said. 'Will you just swallow your pride and say that we're lost!?" Allie said frustrated in a childish voice. 'I know! Exactly where we're going!" Lexi said. 'Then where are we!?" Allie said.'We're in...the Emerald Forest! And headed for the forest temple!" Lexi said. Allie groaned with frustration. 'Well I'm sorry If I'm not exactly a walking, talking, Breathing, GPS!" Lexi said with frustration. 'At least I'm not pretending to know!" Allie said. '*Sighs* *Makes tall tree stump Glyph with

Myrtenaster* Jump on so we can get a better view I don't want us to fight like my Aunt Ruby and Mom did when they first went here and met...I...I feel like you might call me a big, stupid, Jerk, and say you hate me..." Lexi said. 'Aww Claud! I'd never say that!" Allie said in a childish. 'You're not a big fat Jerk! And I don't hate you, and if it makes you feel better neither is your mom!" Allie said. Lexi chuckled as her and Allie exchanged smiles.

'Penelope! Penelope! Wake up!" Jake said desperately shaking Penelope's shoulders. Penelope woke up for a little while. 'Penelope! Why do feel so weak!?" Jake asked. 'Feel...So...Weak.. Because darkness...is my...weakness...*Goes Unconscious, Once again,*" Penelope said. Jake felt the Grimm getting closer. So he did something he never thought he'd have to do...He lifted her bridal style! '*Thoughts* *Worried tone* Oh, Penelope! Why do you feel so weak in my arms!? *Normal Voice* D'ah! And why do I feel like that Grimm is going to kill us if we don't get out of

here!? Aaahhh!" Jake said as he ran out with Penelope in his arms.

'Ooh! I see the forest temple! Let's go Claud!" Allie said. Allie noticed Lexi didn't answer and turned around to see Lexi about to fall.'Wexi! *Sprints to Lexi and catches her* Are you owkay Claud?" Allie asked in a childish tone.'Y-Yeah..., I'm okay" Lexi said standing up. 'Good! Let's go!" Allie said leaving a trail of smoke behind. Wh-Wha!?...What!? Where is she!? I swear! Aughh! What is that girl!? A human road runner!?" Lexi asked trying to find Allie.

'I'm here again!" Sydney heard a familiar voice say then jumped. 'Girl where you been!? I was looking for you!" Sydney said. Sydney had been looking for Allie for the past hour. 'With Lexi!" Allie said. 'Girl you gotta stay still this time, okay!?" Sydney said and sarcastically pleaded. 'Okay! But no promises Sebastian!" Allie said in a childish voice. Sydney sighed. 'Oh girl, girl, girl," Sydney said. Sydney chuckled with humor. Sydney and Allie finally arrived at the forest temple.

Ray had just got through fighting a snake and was traveling with Noreen.'Yeehoo!" Noreen said accidentally killing a Grimm with her heart cannon. 'Aww! I think he's browken! *Examines Grimm* Ew..." Noreen said. Ray leaned on the Grimm and Panted. 'Noreen, Please...stop...!...trying to tame...Grimm!" Ray said. Then saw Green Chalk outline of Noreen. 'Oh...My...God..." Ray said. Noreen saw a Queen Crown. 'I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Noreen said. 'NOREEN!" Ray said losing his patience a little. '*Laughs Nervously*

Coming Ray!" Noreen said. '*Pants* Sorry I yelled," Ray said. 'Aww! It's okay Rway! You just wost without me!" Noreen said in a puppy voice. 'I guess I am, Noreen...I guess I am..." Ray said.

'Ooh! A Celtic Symbol! *Picks up Crown looking Object* I heard these mean signs of eternal friendship!" Allie said. 'Then I guess we stuck with each other boo!" Sydney said happily sarcastic. 'Especially since we're partners now!" Allie said. 'Wow girl, I guess we weren't the first ones here" Sydney said seeing missing relics. 'Sebastian, would you get me some tea?" Allie said wearing a tiara crooked. Sydney saw the girl wearing the Tiara and sighed. 'I'm sorry Master but there is no tea around here" Sydney said in a fancy voice. 'Ah Ponyfeathers!" Allie said in a childish

voice. 'Oh my gosh, *Chuckles* Girl..." Sydney said admiring Allie's childlike nature.

Penelope felt somebody carrying her but had no Idea who...

'*Thought*I...I...Wha-...? Who-...? Who's carrying me...? I know it's not Allie, nor Ruby...I really know it's not Jayden, she seems like...a nice girl, but not that nice! The last thing I remember is Jake yelling with fear...and then feeling somebody lift me up...! Bridal style!" Penelope said. Penelope slowly open her eyes and saw a blonde haired Heroine lift her and subsequently found out

that it was Jake carrying her. 'J...J-Jake...?" Penelope moaned finally waking up. 'Penelope! You're awake!, Are you okay!? Jake said rejoiced then asked. 'Y-Yeah, Wha-...? What happened?" Penelope asked. 'You fainted, and I had to Carry you to safety!" Jake said like a worried little kid.'Aww...I'm sorry if I scared you Jake! And I'm sorry if this proves to you that I am dead weight...!" Penelope said. 'Penelope! You're not dead weight! You're the greatest Huntress in Remnant! You are anything but dead weight! And It's okay! I admit! I was scared! But the only thing that

matters is that you're okay!" Jake said. 'Aww Jake..." Penelope said. But their love moment was cut short due to growling...'Uh oh..." Jake said. 'Jake, you can put me down now," Penelope said giggling. '*Put's Penelope down* RUN!" Jake said as he and Penelope screamed, running and leaving a trail of smoke behind...


	7. Chapter 7: Tossed Heroes and New fights!

'Heads up!" Ruby had said falling from the sky. 'Is your little sister falling from the sky...? Sydney asked. 'Uh! I-...!" Allie said not having a chance to answer. 'Not an adorable little bunny! Not an adorable little bunny! Ahh! Penelope! Do somethi-AAAAANNNNGGG!" Jake said. 'Jake! Whatever you do! Don't move-...!" Penelope said as Jake was bucked of the Snake Scorpion's tale and crashing into Ruby. 'D'Oh...! *Swirly eyes*" Both said. 'Jake! *Shakes her head into reality* Are you okay!?" Ruby asked worried in a childish voice. '*Shakes his head into reality*

Uh-...Yeah, I'm, fine," Jake said. Awkward Silence...'Hi," Ruby said. 'Hi," Jake said smiling.'Did that guy just crash land from the sky...?" Sydney asked. 'Uh!...I!" Allie said stunned. Penelope was able to jump over the Snake's Stinger to an extent. 'Did that girl Just run here with a Snorpion on her tale...?" Sydney asked. 'Uh...! I...!?" Allie Said and asked. 'Yeehaw!" Noreen said riding in on a Human faced Horse Grimm.

'Giddy up, !" Noreen said riding it. 'Did that girl just ride in on a...Knucklackorn!?" Sydney asked. 'N-*Pants* Noreen! Stop! *Pants* trying to! *Pants* Tame Grimm! I keep telling you! *Pants* they're not! *Pants* Pets to keep!" Ray said panting. 'Did that guy just tell that girl stop taming Grimm...s? And did he just...?" Sydney said as Allie interrupted.

'AAAAUUUGGGHHHH! WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND FREAKIN' CALM DOWN FOR ONE MEASLY SECOND WITHOUT SOMETHING INSANE HAPPENING!?" Allie asked childishly furious. Allie's hair burst into flames and her eyes turned red. O...kay...?" Everybody minus Penelope,Jake, Lexi, and Ray and Noreen said.

' "Ceil"! How could you leave me!? Ahh!" Lexi said falling out the sky. 'hah! *Angel Music* this is my chance!" Jake said. Jake jumped out the tree and caught Lexi. (But this time, for romantic pursuit, so...feel free to laugh, your butt off...)

'Just, droppin' in, Rose bud...?" Jake asked in a suave voice. 'Jake! You!...Are a real idiot...!" Lexi Said noticing that Anti Gravity was starting to love their company! ( ;) ) 'Wha-!? Why!? *Noticing the same thing Lexi's noticing* Oh...Ah! Jake and Lexi said. Lexi fell on Jake's frontal body. 'My Hero..." Lexi said sarcastically. 'My Ribs..." Jake said with black outlined eyes then swirly eyes.

Noreen was roasting marshmallows on Allie's flaming hair the whole time. Allie calmed down after a while. 'Allie!" Ruby said running to her. 'Ruby!" Allie said. Ruby hugged her. 'I found you! I thought I lost you!" Ruby said. 'You never even saw me, I was invisible," Allie said joking. '*Chuckles, Grins, Rolls eyes* Sure you were Allie, sure you were," Ruby said.

Penelope blocked it's attacks for a little while but was unable to dodge it completely. It hit her and she almost crash landed infront of Allie and everyone else but was caught by Ruby. 'Penelope! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked holding onto Penelope's back to sit her up. 'Hey little miss perfect! You forget us!?" Jay den asked pointing to Ramsey behind her. 'N-No...?" Penelope asked. 'Ah great, The gang's all here and we can all just die together here at Beacon!" Allie said with Childish anger. 'Are you okay, Penelope!?" Ruby asked holding on to her.'Yeah, Don't worry

Ruby, I'm okay," Penelope said as she smiled. Ruby smiled back. The Grimm that was chasing Penelope roared. '*With Weiss's Voice* Be gone beast! You're not going to hurt Penelope again! Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she sped after helping Penelope stand.

'Ruby! Wait! I didn't mean literally!" Allie said as she ran after her.'You shall feel the wrath of the daughter of Weiss Schnee!" Ruby said in a childish version of Weiss's Voice. Ruby shot her bow and arrows at it, but it didn't phase it, it just irritated it. It shot it's Scales at her and pinned her to the ground she had swirly eyes.'RUBY!" Allie said as she ran towards her little sister.

The Snorpion shot it's scales like a maze. 'OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU SCALED FREAK!" Allie yelled. Allie's hair caught on fire and her eyes turned red. She used her Ember Cecilias to Burn every single scale.

'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" Allie said as she shot at the Snorpion but it only stung the Snorpion. It was about to sting Allie. 'D'ahh!" Allie said as she covered her face. But she wasn't harmed,Lexi was standing infront of Allie using her Myrtenaster to Freeze it into place. 'That was Reckless, Childish, and Irresponsible," Lexi said. 'I...See that now..." Allie said. 'But I admire your Protective nature..., So I guess I can be...A little difficult...So if we're going to teammates, I mide as well be less...Difficult," Lexi said. 'I just wanted my little sister to live..." Allie

said in a childish tone. '*Chuckles* You're fine, She's fine, see?" Lexi said pointing to Penelope and Jake helping Ruby get the scales off of her and helping her up. 'Oh..." Allie said.

'Now let's get out of here before that Snorpion get's free!" Lexi said. 'Oh!" Allie said. 'Hey! What are you-!? *Sighs* I'm just not going to question anything you do anymore," Lexi said as Allie grabbed her and used Gravity dust to blast them back to where their friends were. 'Hi again!" Allie said as she let go of Lexi. 'Hi!" Their friends said.'I think we should get going now..." Ray said with Noreen giggling. 'Noreen," Ray said. 'Huh?" Noreen giggled. 'You can't keep-...! *Sighs* fine, you can keep Señor Unicorn..." Ray said. 'Yay! Señor Unicorn! Meet your new friends!

This is Allie! And Ruby! And Sydney! And Lexi! And Jake! And Penelope! And Ray! And Jayden! And Ramsey!" Noreen said speedily introducing her friends and big brother.

'Hi," Allie said. 'Hi" Ruby said. 'Hi Horsey," Sydney said. 'Hi...Not Repulsive Creature..." Lexi said trying to be nice. 'Uhm...H-Hi...?" Jake said with slight nervousness.'H-Hi...! Beast with a soul!" Penelope nervously said. 'H-Hi...,New Pet...Buddy...?" Ray said a little skiddish. 'Hi, Creature Of Darkness" Jayden said. 'J-Jayden! Um...! Hi! Beautiful Creature!" Ramsey said. The friends 'Ramsey!?" Sydney asked. 'Sydney!?" Ramsey asked. 'Wait! You two know each other!?" Jayden asked. 'Y-Yeah!" Ramsey said. 'We're brother and Sister!"Sydney said.'Wooh! A twist in plot, I

see!" Noreen said. 'You two are related!? Bro and Sissy!?" Allie asked adoring this plot twist.'Y-Yep...I have...a Faunus...brot

her..." Sydney said. 'Are you ashamed?" Ramsey asked with puppy eyes. 'Ahh! No! You big Lug!" Sydney said putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair. 'D'ah! Little sis! You know I'm supposed to do that to you!" Ramsey said chuckling.

'Boy,You do it and you won't wake up to see the next day," Sydn ey said. 'Okay, *Raises hand in surrender*" Ramsey said. Everybody chuckled. Everybody picked their relics and left to searched for an exit. After a while, everybody heard growling 'Oh no..." Jake said. A deathstalker, a Black Wolf, and the Snorpion that was set free sprinted towards them. 'AAAHHHH!" All of them yelled. Ruby grabbed Penelope, Sydney's and Lexi's hands and sped using her partial semblance of Speed. Allie grabbed Ray and Noreen. Jayden grabbed Ramsey and Jake.

'Are, *Pants* You guys, *Pants* Okay!?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, I'm okay!" Penelope said. 'Yeah girl I'm fine!" Sydney said smiling. 'What're we gonna do!?" Allie asked. 'Let's crush it!" Noreen said. 'Down girl, Down," Ray said. Noreen stood in place. 'Jake what are we gonna do!?" Jake asked. '*Chuckles* Hey, Romeo! Where's Juliet!?" Jayden said. Jayden enjoyed watching Jake panic. 'Huh!?" Jake asked. 'She means The Red head buddy!" Ramsey said with a chuckle and Friendly tone. 'Oh! You mean! Penelope! Oh, She's not really...uhm...with me now...," Jake said. 'You

worried about her?" Jayden asked mockingly. '*Scoffs* No! She's a...Strong Huntress!...The strongest and most...popular huntress in Remnant! I'm sure she can Handle herself!" Jake said sheepishly.

'*Laughs one laugh,* Then why are you sweating Romeo?" Jayden asked. 'Ah! No! I'm not sweating! I'm...!...I'm...! Breaking out into a glisten!" Jake said. 'Oh really!?" Jayden asked. 'Is it hot out here!?" Jake asked tugging at his hoodie. 'Dude! Jayden! Focus!" Ramsey said.

The Snorpion charged for Ruby, Lexi, Sydney, and Penelope.

The Deathstalker charged for Allie, Ray, and Noreen.

And Last but not least, the Wolf charged for Jake, Ramsey and Jayden...

Will these heroes save the day...? Or die and fail, trying...?


	8. ARSL info before the ARSL School year

ARSL Info before I begin the ARSL School Year,

ARSL

A- Allie is a fair skinned young girl who has Brown eyes and Brown shaggy hair as long as her mother's (Yang) During her teen years at Beacon, when she's Angry and feels like protecting those she loves her eyes turn Red and her hair bursts into flames.

Allie is 16 years old when she goes to Beacon,

Allie wears a Red jacket with light red piping and red puffy sleeves, with light red cuffs, she wears a low cut Sapphire blue crop top, with her black fire emblem on the left breast And also wears a pair of Black mini shorts under her 7 inches above Knee-Length Red skirt. She wears a red belt, with a red box that has a heart on it. On each sides of her skirt, she has white symmetrical pieces of material that look like ruffles that reach her wears Red knee high boots she has One Sapphire Blue Knee sock on her left leg, and a Mint scarf tied up on the right. And Black fingerless gloves to complete the Outfit.

Personality- Allie Xiao Long is a Hyperactive, Happy-go-Lucky, Kind, Slightly Caring, Crazy-But-in-a-good-way, Young Woman, she is the Female Clown of her team, she will do anything to make her teammates laugh and smile. She is funny, And will use a certain Banana Dance to cheer her friends up, though it doesn't always work, she still tries. She may be a bit clumsy but she always cleans up her mess(es) She cares about her friends and will defend them at all costs.

Despite her Upbeat, Psychopathic, but in a good way, Crazy Personality she is seriouse about the safety of others and is very friendly and nice, and has a big Sister Quality over everyone of her friends on her team ARSL. She is Serious about Sleep deprivation, but she will stop it in a Crazy, Silly, and Funny way. She talks to them, Hugs them, then after hunting them down she shoots them with a tranquilizer dart out of a tranquilizer gun.

R- Ruby is a dark-skinned girl who has Blue eyes and Black curly hair slightly longer then her mother's (Weiss)

Ruby is 14 years old when she is given an early scholarship to Beacon by her Generous and Protective Mother.

Ruby wears a Light Blue thigh length strapless dress a small piece of Turquoise Blue lace at the front of her neckline at the hem with puffy, pooffy layers of light blue tulle under her skirt and wears a half blue, half red heart tiny heart Locket with a picture of her family in it. a light blue bow tied to her waist and Blue Calf high boots, and her hair is put into a high ponytail with a Light blue hair band.

Personality- Ruby Schnee is a sweet,Caring, Kind, Selfless ,Compassionate, Young girl. She will do anything to make others happy,she doesn't like it when her friends are sad and will comfort them in any will do anything she can to help a friend or teammate in a situation of need. If she sees someone fall she will catch them, she carries around a first-aid kit wherever she goes She WILL get worried if she sees someone she knows hurt or stumbling.  
Despite her Kind, Caring, Helpful Personality she has an overprotective and Angry side to her that others seldom see. And will do anything to protect her friends.

S- Sydney is a fair skinned young lady with Black Curly Cupped hair and Hazel Green eyes, she wears a big grey bow on the top of her head to show off her sense of Style.

She wears a Black, White, and Green striped crop top with a stomach to lower waist mint green bodice that trails off to her knees beneath the Bodice she has Black and White shorts with black stripes on each side, with black and mint green tights and black low heeled boots, a black and green striped sleeve fingerless glove with a silver bracelet on it and a forearm to palm fingerless glove with black and green stripes.

Sydney is 16 years old when she goes to Beacon.

Personality- Sydney Belladonna is a Mellow, Carefree, sometimes serious, Kind, Caring, Generous, Tough-Minded, Tough-Hearted, Calm, and Mysterious young Lady with good intentions and no hate for Faunus, she is tougher then most boys around her, she spends most of her time reading, doing homework, or texting her friends from home, (Vacuo). She is a carefree and mellow spirit who most of the time "Goes with the Flo" and does not lack a whimsical, humurous also can be stubborn (Sometimes out of character) and not sleep for days over one little task relating to a certain group of Faunus, and can only be convinced when she hits "Rock Bottom" which just, let's just say, involves a tranquilizer Dart...  
But Despite her Rock-Minded,Rock-Hearted, Carefree, Mellow, Calm and Mysterious personality, she is a Kind, Caring, Generous, Selfless, Compassionate and Loving Young girl, she will do anything to keep her teammates safe, and laughing, and thinking straight. And always wants to solve the arguments between her friends by talking to them, and hearing their side of the story of why the fight started. She gets them to talk to each other and to work It out. She will pick her teammates safety over Revenge of someone who has done her wrong. She does not want anybody to get hurt for her well being and is frightened or horrified (Sometimes Traumatized) when they do. She respects people's life choices and is considerate of people's lives and well-being and despises any Racism or Discrimination being forced against anybody.

L-Lexi is a Pale Skinned young girl with Coffee Brown, (Almost Black,) Hair and Dark Brown eyes. Her hair is pulled into a Side Ponytail inside of a bun. A crooked, dull tiara currently on her wears a White Sleeved Bolero (From her Shoulder to her wrist) lined in pink, with a ruff collar, and the Schnee Family Crest on the Back. A White Strapless crop top, a small piece of black lace sits on her neckline, she has a halfway dull, halfway poofy white skirt with snowflakes stitched at the bottom, she also wears a apple shaped locket that has her family in it, her boots are wedge heeled, 3 inches below her knees lined in Candy Red. Her boots are white and are always below her knee and Calves.

Personality- Lexi Leanne Schnee is a Stubborn, Loyal, Helpful girl. She is stubborn, and determined when it comes to saving others from doom, even if she classifies them as Reckless and Irresponsible, and clumsy. i.e. Saving Allie from the Snorpion Grimm when she doesn't think to plan things out first before attacking it.'OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU SCALED FREAK!" Allie yelled. Allie's hair caught on fire and her eyes turned red. She used her Ember Cecilias to Burn every single scale.'Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" Allie said as she shot at the Snorpion but it only stung the Snorpion. It was about to sting Allie. 'D'ahh!" Allie said as she covered her face. But she wasn't harmed,Lexi was standing infront of Allie using her Myrtenaster to Freeze it into place. 'That was Reckless, Childish, and Irresponsible," Lexi said. 'I...See that now..." Allie said. 'But I admire your Protective nature..., So I guess I can be...A little difficult...So if we're going to teammates, I mide as well be less...Difficult," Lexi had said. Lexi is very OCD and is always doing her best to straightening things out.  
But Despite her Stubborn,Helpful, very OCD personality she is A Kind, Smart, Beautiful, Intelligent, Graceful, Caring, Considerate, Young Lady in society, she will do anything to please her big sisters and never likes being yelled at. She loves her mother with all her heart just like all her sisters do, but she is the most like her mother then any of her other sisters who are like their Aunts. Despite her obvious love for her sisters she hates her little brother due to his cynical, Manipulative personality she used to love him with all her heart and did everything to get him ready for school in his childhood until one day be proved to truly be like his Uncle Whitely Ever since that day he always hated her and she always hated him, but she still has heart in her room for the rest of her family.e


	9. Chapter 8:Lovestruck Grimm & Crazy Ideas

The Snorpion charged for Ruby,Lexi, Sydney and Penelope...

'Ha!" Penelope said as she flipped over the Snorpion. Sydney pulled her pistol out of her gun and started shooting at it, Ruby tried to shoot it with her bow and Arrows but it was barely phased, just burned and Irritated. 'AAAhhhh!" they both said with eyes outlined in black with Fake Anime tears flowing from them.'Sydney! Ruby! Oh! I have an Idea!" Penelope said. She took out her Sword. 'None of you are wearing hoodies so raise your hands!" Penelope said. 'Girl Why-...!? *feels Snorpion getting closer* Okay girl I ain't gonna question you now! What do we-..." Sydney said raising her hand she had raised her hand and unconsciously grabbed onto Penelope's Sword, Ruby had grabbed on too, 'Girl what you do-...! *Notices Sword stopped in mid-air* in...?" Sydney asked. Penelope used her power over  
Polarity to bring Sydney and Ruby to her. The Snorpion ran passed them and crashed into a tree. '*Releases her Polaritive grip* Huh! *Pants* You guys okay!?" Penelope asked. 'I'm okay Red," Sydney said. 'I'm okay Penelope!" Ruby said. '*Pants* Good!" Penelope said. Penelope almost fell to her knees. '*Gasps* Penelope! *Stoops to her level* Dear Penelope are you okay!?" Ruby asked putting her hand on Penelope's shoulder. 'It's okay, *Chuckles* I'm okay, You have your Semblance, Sydney has hers, My Partial Semblance, is Polarity" Penelope said. 'Oh! Like the Famous dear departed Pyhrra Nikos!?" Ruby asked drying a tear. Ruby had loved Pyhrra Nikos as well, Her Mother had Mentioned how good of a Warrior and Person she had been at her time in Remnant and at Beacon. 'Yeah! Like her!" Penelope said. Ruby, Sydney, and Penelope smiled. 'Uh am I invisible or something!?"Lexi asked. 'Oh!" Penelope said. She had Accidentally used her power over polarity to stick Lexi in a tree. 'Oh! Lexi! I'm so sorry!" Penelope said Using her Power over Polarity to get Lexi off the Tree. The Snorpion growled. Penelope, Ruby, Lexi, and Sydney readied their weapons and prepared to fight the Snorpion.

'Take this DeathStalky!" Allie said shooting at it. The Deathstalker charged at the slightly lost it.'Noone! And I mean NOONE Attacks Senor Unicorn!" Noreen said using her Grenade Launcher/War Hammer to shoot Heart Pistols at it. 'Noreen-...! Oh!" Ray said using his Dagger Pistols to shoot at it also. Noreen jumped on and giggled Maniacally. 'Awwie! Shock me!" Noreen said in a low giggly tone. Allie knew what she meant. she put Electricity dust in her Dagger Ember Cecilias and Shot at Noreen. 'Eat up Queen of the Psychos #2!" Allie said shooting at her. Noreen started to fall. 'NOREEN!" The ran towards her and bumped into eachother. Allie caught the unconscious Noreen. 'D'Ahh!" Allie said. 'You killed her!" Ray said in childish panic. 'I Killed her!" Allie said whining childishly. they all cried with Fake Anime tears. 'Noreen! Don't leave me! NOooo!" Allie said. Noreen yawned and open her eyes. '*Gasp* You're Alright!" Allie said. 'You're Alive! You're Alive!" Ray said hugging Noreen. Allie hugged Noreen to. 'Why'd you scare us like that!?" Ray started to look at them with the crazy eyes, and the crazy smile and started to giggle crazily. 'You'll...See..." She said jumping out of Allie's arms. She looked at the sky, kissed her hand and blew it to the clouds she spun and  
giggled maniacally as she hit the deathstalker with her electric War hammer/Grenade Launcher. 'Get ready for the Shock of your life Deathstalky!" Noreen said. She electrocuted it. she flipped back to the ground and like a cat, landed on her feet.  
when the Deathstalker tried to get back up they prepared to fight it.

The Wolf snarled at Jaden. 'It's cute... *Takes out Skeleton decorated Black Hammer/Pistol* Can I take it home with us Ramsey...?" Jaden asked her boyfriend. 'No Jaden...*Takes out Ruyi bang and Jingu Bang* You can't take it home..." Ramsey said. 'I g-guess it's t-time to fight it th-then..." Jake said. Ramsey saw Jake was nervous,his knees wobbly and he was sweating. 'You okay dude...? You're really sweating there," Ramsey said. 'You look nervous," He continued. 'D'oh! Pfft! No! I'm okay man!  
I am A-Okay! *Gulps*" Jake said. 'Oh! It's okay man! I think, nah, I'm sure,-...No! I Know you'll do great man!" Ramsey said with gentle, and kind confidence. '*Laughs Nervously but then Smiles*, Thanks for the Confidence man!" Jake said. 'You're Welcome!" Ramsey said. 'I'm sure you'll make it!" Ramsey continued. Jake stood tall and proud. '*Chuckles* If he doesn't die first..." Jaden said. Jake Gulped. 'Jaden..." Ramsey said sighing at his girlfriend's Negativity. 'Aww, You're so cute...*Readies weapon* It's such a shame I can't take you home, You would've made a great pet..." Jaden said as she charged for it. Jaden ran towards it and jumped and hit it's butt, crushing it's  
buttock bones so it could barely walk, it cried out in pain. Ramsey then repeatedly slapped it and taunted it, 'Hey Doggy! Want the stick!? Want the stick!? Want the stick!? Want the Stick!?" Ramsey asked repeatedly to irritatingly taunt it. but boy did the plan backfire...The Wolf Snatched Ruyi Bang from Ramsey. 'Oh...No that Plan did not work..." Ramsey said sowly and childishly. Jaden chuckled nervingly at her boyfriend's failed attempt to blind the Grimm's Actions. She jumped up as the Wolf  
growled and slowly walked towards Ramsey.'Heh, Heh, *Laughs Nervously* N-Nice Wolfie...heh heh..." Ramsey said trying to avoid getting eaten. as the wolf charged for Ramsey, Ramsey yelped, Closed his eyes and raised Jingu Bang over his head to avoid pain but...Didn't feel pain...He was shocked he didn't feel pain and looked up to see Jake defending him, Jake was using his shield to block the Wolf's teeth from sinking into Ramsey's Flesh. 'Th-Thanks Dude..." The Male Monkey Faunus said. 'N-No problem man!" Jake said. Jaden turned her hammer into a pistol and shot the Wolf, It howled in pain, 'Recover your weapon!" Jake said. Ramsey took his chance to recover Ruyi Bang, Jaden shot it, Ramsey revealed his daggers and sliced it's legs off, and Jake exhaustedly ran and stabbed it. It died and vanished into thin air.'*Pants Let's go help *Pants* the others!" Jake said.

Lexi set her Myrtenaster to Ice and slightly floated as she froze the Snorpion's tale in place, Sydney shot at it and hit it's front Ankle, it cried out in pain, Penelope threw her first sword at it's back, it howled in pain once again, angry, the Snorpion broke free of the Ice and swung for Lexi but missed miserably because Ruby shot her Ice Arrow at it's Tale freezing it into place once again. 'Are you okay, Dear Lexi!?" Ruby asked. 'I-I'm okay!" Lexi said. 'That's good, Oh! *Dodges Snorpion's once again freed tale by jumping* because, *Draws Lightning Arrow and shoots it* This Snorpion is quite a handful!" Ruby said. 'You're telling me kid!" Sydney said as she shot it multiple times with barely any result. Lexi froze it's Tale and hind legs as Sydney sheathed the sword part of her Sword Pistol and Cut it's Hind legs and part of it's Tale. It cried lowdly in pain. It jumped for Penelope. 'Ahh!" Penelope said. she had no time to ready her weapons so she was possibly a goner. but she didn't feel pain or Agony. she then saw a familiar blonde haired heroine wearing a black hoodie, 'J-Jake!?" Penelope asked. '*Looks at her* H-Hi Penelope," Jake said. Jake was blocking the Snorpion's teeth from biting into Penelope's flesh. he knocked it of and Completely cut off it's newly frozen tale, thanks to Lexi who froze it for him to cut it. They heard a gunshot but it didn't come from Sydney, 'Hey guys..." Jaden said as the Snorpion cried out in Pain. Ramsey cut it's left front leg off. 'Hey little Sis!" Ramsey said panting with humor. 'Hey Bro," Sydney said cooly but happily. 'Here! Sydney catch it!" Ruby said as she shot her last elemental Arrow atm, (At the moment). took out a metal tomb sheet of dust and tossed it to Sydney from a tree. Sydney caught it and saw it was dust, she looked at it with wide eyes. 'It should help you, my dear friend!" Ruby spaced out and saw a vision of Weiss Schnee, giving her Mother a cartridge of Dust and saying, 'Here, *gives young woman with black hair dust catridge* this should help you," The pale young woman then she snapped out of it and and loaded the dust into her weapon. she shot at the Snorpion and Froze it's head with her bullet. 'Woah...Girl..." Sydney said. the blind snorpion blindly came for Ruby, Ruby shot at it but her Arrows kept on deflecting and hitting trees. 'Oh nooooo!" Ruby  
said as she desperately to reach for her bow and Arrow, She got them but the Snorpion knocked them out of her hands. '*Gulps, Laughs Nervously* N-Nice Snorpion G-Grimm...*Yelps as it screeches at her* Oh No, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" Ruby said. Ruby whimpered and cover her head waiting for pain...but it never came...she heard someone slice something off of it. she then opened her eyes to see that Sydney had sliced it's head off. 'You okay, Kid?" Sydney asked as it vanished into thin air. 'I-I'm okay Dear Sydney," Ruby said. 'Good, We gotta get going girl, there's no telling what Allie has done by now," Sydney joked as she chuckled back.

Ray sliced the Deathstalker's tail off to distract it, 'Now!" Ray said. 'Okay Ray Ray!" Allie said playfully. she jumped up and punched the deathstalker in the face. Noreen crushed the bones in it's Left wing. the Deathstalker charged at Allie. 'Ahhh! Why is everything trying to kill-..." Allie said as she covered her face. she waited a few minutes but she didn't feel pain. she saw Ruby infront of her panting and holding out her hand, 'I don't think *pants* I appreciate *pants* you trying *Pants* to kill my dear  
friend, *Pants* Allie, *Turns to Allie* You okay, Dear Allie?" Ruby asked. 'Y-Yeah, Thanks for saving me, if it hadn't been for you I, uh, Probably would've been Deathstalker meat by now!" Allie said as she nervously chuckled. 'Ice Manipulation is one of my partial Semblances you know," Ruby said politely. The others came to help, Allie shot at it, 'Here's your dust kid," Sydney said as she gave Ruby back her dust. 'Why, You sure you don't need this Dear Sydney?" Ruby said. '*Puts hand on Ruby's Shoulder*  
Girl, I'm gonna be fine without it,now on the other hand, you do need it kid, here, *gives Ruby her Dust cartridge* Keep it," Sydney said.'*Sighs* Okay Dear Sydney, If you insist," Ruby said she lightly shot it with her Arrows but missed because it kept moving, the Grimm pushed Jake and Noreen towards a ledge, 'Jake! Noreen" Ruby said. Ruby made glyphs so she would fall, the glyphs increased her speed, she was going alomost as fast as Ruby Rose. 'Aaahh!" Noreen and Jake cried. 'Hold on! I'm coming Dear Jake and Noreen!" Ruby said desperately trying to reach her friends. The deathstalker saw her and tried to hit her, she managed to barely dodge it. 'Ooh! Woah! dear deathstalker I'm trying to-...uh! *Dodges hit* reach my friends!" Ruby said. She was almost there. 'Huh! I'm almost there!" Ruby said congratulating herself. She jumps and reached out to grab Jake and Noreen's hands...until she was hit by the Deathstalker in the stomach...'*Gasps* No! Jake! Noreen!" Ruby said. 'Ruby!" they said falling on the ledge. 'Oh no...*Thinking* What if they get hurt!? What if the Deathstalker tears them to pieces!? What if-!? What if-!?" Ruby asked. 'Oh no! *Glares at Deathstalker* OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT DEATHSTALKER!" Allie said as her eyes turned red and her hair caught on fire. She shot at the Deathstalker so many times that she actually shot it's right foot cried in pain as it's foot fell inhaled and exhaled heavily as her eyes remained red, but then turned back to a caring brown. '*full of worry and concern* RUBY!" She said in a childish yet, mature tone. She ran towards where Ruby was falling, 'I'm sorry I failed you my dear friends..." Ruby said was prepared to go unconscious but didn't feel the darkness consume her eyes. 'H-Huh...?" She asked as she then felt someone hold her bridal style. She then opened her eyes and saw that it was Allie who was holding her that way,She looked into her serious but concerned brown eyes.'Ruby, Are you okay?" Allie asked in a childish yet serious tone. 'Y-Yeah, *Smiles* I-I'm okay Dear Allie, Thanks for catching me," Ruby said. '*Lightly chuckles* huh! I guess I'm the one saying thank you now!" Ruby continued as she chuckled lightly. 'Good! So let's help our friends..." Allie said looking forward. Meanwhile, Ray, Jayden, Ramsey, Sydney, Lexi and Penelope were having trouble defeating the Deathstalker.

Ray kept on shooting at it, Jayden kept on trying to hit it and shoot it as also, Ramsey tried to cut it but only scratched it's hardcore feathers, Sydney and Lexi tried to work together. Lexi tried to use her glyphs to step up to it's height and level, Sydney tried to shoot it to distract it, but it wasn't falling for it, it knew Sydney and Lexi's plan and knew what to do. It grabbed Lexi's ankle with it's remaining Talen and threw her towards Sydney. 'Oh no girl," She said. She threw the whip part of her weapon  
and stuck it on the cliff she made sure it was sturdy enough to hold onto and jump with and did as she planned, she jumped. She tied the whip part around her waist and jumped. 'Ahhh!" Lexi said. She was prepared to fall and hit her head painfully on the ground. But didn't feel any pain, she felt someone catch her bridal style she then saw that it was Sydney who caught her that way. Sydney finally landed on the cliff where her weapon was. 'Girl why am I always prince charming?" Sydney asked humorously. '*Laughs Nervously* heh heh, I don't know, maybe it's destiny?" Lexi said trying to make a joke. 'Girl if this is destiny I didn't wanna be a part of it," Sydney said saw the jokingly distraught look on Lexi's face. 'What you're just gonna let me fall and bust my head open the next time!?" Lexi asked.  
'Girl! I'm joking! I'd do it again! Just as long as it doesn't happen every single day or week!" Sydney said jokingly but yet seriously. 'Okay," Lexi said as she giggled. 'Am I really prince charming to you guys!?" Sydney asked. 'Nope! I'm prince charming!" Sydney heard a familiar voice say. She saw Allie holding Ruby bridal style. '*Chuckles unnervingly* humph, I guess we're both prince charming!" Sydney joked. 'Yep!" Allie said. Allie put Ruby down, Sydney put Lexi had tried so hard to fight it right along with Ramsey but they had tired themselves out, Ray was panting, so was Ramsey, Ray fell down from exhaustion right with Ramsey. 'Ugh! What is this thing invincible!?" Ray asked. 'I don't know dude, *Pants* but we gotta, *Pants* find a way to beat it! Or we're *Pants* Deathstalker Meat!" Ramsey said. Jaden couldn't take anymore either she fell on her butt with exhaustion, 'Oh my god! This thing is going to kill us!" Jaden said giving up hope.

'Noreen! Our friends over there! They need help!" Jake said urgently. 'Well how are we supposed to-...!?" Noreen said as she then gave him a crazy smile. '*Gulps* Uh-...Oh no... I know what that crazy smile means! No! No! No! No! Noooooooo!" Jake said as Noreen used her War Hammer to hit the Ground that Jake was on. She hit the ground and he flew across the cliff. 'AAAAAHHHH! I'm gonna die!" Jake yelped and whined. 'I'm coming Jakey!" Noreen said. She launched herself using the  
grenade launcher part of her weapon, she put her feet on it and held onto the handle like it was a rollercoaster ride. 'Wooheee!" Noreen said. Allie and Sydney shot at it, Lexi tried to confuse it with her Myrtenaster, everybody attacked it but to no avail. '*Gasps* I have a plan!" Allie said. 'What is it girl?" Sydney asked as she stopped firing. 'Okay Everyone stop for a minute!" Allie anounced. Everyone froze. 'Okay, here's the Plan" Allie said.  
'What is it girl?" Sydney asked. 'You,Jaden,Ray, and Penelope will Shoot at it to lead it to here! Then Noreen willl shoot, distract and disorient the deathstalker,Ruby and Lexi will use their dust to Freeze it in place, then Noreen will Crush it's bones by hitting it with her war hammer/Grenade launcher! Lexi will use her  
Glyphs to hoist me up to the cliff and I'll cut it's head off with these!" Allie said indicating the Kunai knives in her Ember Cecilias. She shot them out and grabbed them, 'Wow! that actually sounds like a great plan!" Sydney said. 'Thanks! So who's  
ready to put this plan in action!?" Allie asked hyperactively. 'I think it's a great plan dear Allie! I'll gladly follow along!" Ruby said. 'Sure, why not girl?" Sydney said and asked. '*Sighs* Sure Xiao Long," Lexi said rolling her eyes but smiling. 'Aww Yeah!" Noreen said. 'I, for one, think it'd be a great plan!" Penelope said. 'Eh, Why not? I've got nothing to lose," Jaden said. 'I think that's a really good Plan Allie," Ray said. 'Thanks!" Allie said. 'Uh...Wh-What do I do...?" Jake asked. Allie childishly grinned maniacally at him and giggled maniacally as well. '*Eyes outlined in Black* Oh no...Why...?" Jake asked whining. Jake knew what Allie meant by that face expression on her face.

'Really!?" Jake asked. Jake had his hoodie on his waist worn like a skirt, Noreen had some left over war paint from childhood that was still wet so Jake's face was painted black on the outside, White on the inside, his neck was painted black and so was the first part of his upper body, Jaden had some heels she never wore so jake wore them. And Allie had made fake Deathstalker wings at Signal academy so Jake wore them. 'Yep! Lookin' hot Jake! Lookin' hot!" Noreen said as the rest of the crew were stifling giggles and chuckles. 'Oh ha ha! Hilarious! easy for you to laugh when you're not the one who looks like a girly nevermore!" Jake said.

'Hey Romeo!" Jaden said. 'What is it, Jaden?" Jake asked. 'Shut up! here's your cue!" Jaden said as she hid with the others. 'Wh-What!?" Jake asked perplexed. Jake then saw the Deathstalker. '*Eyes outlined in black* D'ah! N'ah! what the-!? d'uh!" Jake said not knowing what to do at first. then jake sighed regrettably knowing what to do. '*In High-Pitched Voice* Caw Caw! Look at me! you have any plans handsome!?" Jake asked. Jaden Chuckled. 'Never knew Blondie had a feminine side!" Jaden said. 'ah! Me neither!" Noreen said. 'Maybe he's mommy's special boy!" Jaden chuckled. the other minus Penelope and Ruby almost and quietly burst into LP laughter. '*High-pitched voice* Uh! Maybe we can do it sometime tonight! I'll pleasure you in more ways then one!" Jake said.

The group stifled more giggles and chuckles. the Deathstalker did the impossible, it had heart eyes for Jake, it flew towards Jake to capture him to be his true love, his one and only! Jake did NOT like this. 'D'AAAHHHH!" Jake others stifled more giggles and chuckles but then knew that when Jake started running that that was their cue to run into the forest and hid to ambush the Deathstalker. Sydney, Jaden, Ray and Penelope hid in the forest and hid to ambush the Deathstalker. Sydney, Jaden, Ray and Penelope hid in the trees. Sydney used her Semblance to blend into the trees,Jaden hid in a tree. Penelope hid behind a bush and Ray used his green outfit to his advantage to hid on the bottom part of the top part of the tree. they waited a minute.

'Psst! Jaden!" Ray said. 'What " Almighty"!?" Jaden asked. 'Use your Bunny ears to detect when it will come!" Ray said. 'Wow! Not a Moronic Idea actually," Jaden said tuning into the sound around her. Jaden heard the Deathstalker, 'Now?" Ray asked. 'Wait for it..." Jaden said *A few seconds later...* 'Now?" Ray asked. 'Wait for it..." Jaden said. '*Waits a few more seconds* Now?" Ray asked. 'Wait for it..." Jaden said. '*Waits a few seconds* Now?" Ray asked.'Wait for it...*Waits a few seconds*...NOW!" Jaden said.

Ray Immediately shot at it, Sydney,Penelope and Jaden shot at it just like Ray did, The Deathstalker dodged some and took some to it's body parts, When they were to where Noreen was, They stopped shooting, Ray threw his Dagger Pistol against a tree to make a mark on it, and like a Boomerang it came back! Noreen saw the scratch and knew that was her cue! She did an Indian battle cry and shot heart bullets at it, It stopped looking at Jake and glared at Noreen, But Noreen was not phased, She furrowed her eye brows and blew a raspberry at it. '*Pulls down left bottom eye lid and blows raspberry* Nee-uh! Neh!" Noreen said as she ran and irritated it, she then distracted it when Ruby and Lexi came into view, she then shot Heart Grenades very closely around it's beak, Disorienting it.

Ruby and Lexi used their Glyphs to get to it's Height, Ruby drew her Arrows and Lexi put her Myrtenaster on the Ice setting, Ruby shot her Ice Dust Arrows towards it and Lexi flipped on a glyph and Froze it in place, Allie Jumped into it's mouth and shot it's mouth, 'Lexi! Glyph!" Allie said. '*Sighs* *Makes Glyph*" Lexi said. Lexi made a Glyph as Allie Jumped on it, Lexi Made her Glyph a Giant Slingshot, 'Of course you crazy,childish, self would come up with this plan," Lexi said. 'Yep!" Allie said Hyperactively. '*Sighs* You ready?" Lexi asked. 'Yep!" Allie said. 'Okay, now, 3..2..1!" Lexi said. She launched Allie, 'Wee! Miss me Deathstalky!? 'Cause I'm ba-ack!" Allie said getting ready to kill it once and for all. 'Noreen! Jump on my Sheild!" Penelope said. 'Alright Red!" Noreen said hyperactively. She jumped up with her War Hammer/Grenade Launcher, Glitter Heart Canon! Which she named when she was a little girl, on Penelope's shield and hoisted her up with all her strength towards the Deathstalker, she sat on Gitter Heart Cannon, did a cheesy hyperactive smile, stuck out her tongue and did a peace sign before smashing it's bones and both wings, it cried out in pain while Noreen Giggled. 'Sorry Deathstalky! But it had to be done!" Noreen said giggling.

Then finally Allie stabbed the Deathstalker and dragged it up the Cliff Side, She ran as fast as she could and when she was close to the top she finally sliced it's head off with her Kunai knife and back flipped into a kneeling position and that was it, the Deathstalker was dead.

'Lyle Winchester!...*Applause* Nigel Craft!...*Applause* Ivan Poleon!...*Applause* and last but not least! Natan Green!...*Applause*...You four collected the Rook pieces! From this Day forward you shall be known as..." Ozpin said pointing to the Team Name: LNIN. 'Team Linen!" Ozpin continued.  
'Jake Arc! Noreen Valykrie! Penelope Mikos! And Ray "Lie" Ren!" Ozpin said as the young group of people bowed their heads in respect.'You Picked the Bishop peices! And you also bravely fought, A wolf, a Snorpion, and a Deathstalker! Just like your Parents! You shall now be known as...*Points to pictures of the four young students on the Screen that says: JNPR* Team Juniper!" Ozpin said. And since Ramsey and Jaden only fought with two people I! Am pairing them up with! Victoria Green! *Applause* and! Andreas Peppersmith!" Ozpin said.

Victoria Green was a girl with fair skin, Brown eyes, Dark Brown Hair, she wore a purple crop top dress that covered her body and stopped to her knees, and she had on Green boots with Purple knee socks, and she had on one green fingerless glove and one purple fingerless glove, and she carried around an Axe Pistol,

Andreas Peppersmith was a Dark Skinned young man with Very Dark brownAlmost Black, that went to his Shoulders, Sky Blue eyes, a Purple cape, a purple t-shirt, and Blue jeans with ruby colored brooches on the bottom with Royal Purple boots, and Purple Gloves,

'Hmm, I guess I'll survive..." Jaden said as she just shrugged. 'You shall be known as team...*Points to Screen saying RAVJ* Team Ravage!" Ozpin said. Ramsey Smiled at Andreas indicating that he and Victoria were welcomed on the team!

'And Last but Least! Allie Xiao Long!...*Applause*...Ruby Ann Schnee!...*Applause*...Sydney Leigh Wukong!...*Applause*... And last but not Least! Lexi Leanne Schnee!" Ozpin said. The Audience Applauded the girls, 'You girls worked together and chose the Celtic Symbol of Friendship, and you also bravely fought a Deathstalker! You shall be known as...*Points to Screen Saying ARSL* Team Aresal!" Ozpin said.

'Team JNPR! You shall be leaded by Jake Arc! *Applause* Team RAVJ! You will be leaded by! Ramsey Wukong! *Applause* And last but not least! Team ARSL! Will be leaded by...*Gasps* Allie Xiao Long!" Ozpin said. Allie and Lexi had eyes outlined in Black, Sydney put her hand on Allie's shoulder. 'I'm sure you'll be a great Leader girl!" Sydney said in a perky yet rare tone. Allie snapped out of it, 'Th-Thanks Sebastion!" Allie said. Sydney had the playful annoyed expression. 'I'm kidding! Thank you Sydney!" Allie said. '*Sighs* You're Welcome, girl, You're Welcome!" Sydney said. 'Allie...Long...Team...Leader...*Sighs and Swoons but doesn't fall* How!?" Lexi asked. 'Ah C'mon dear Sister! I'm sure Allie will do great these 4 years we're together!" Ruby said. 'S-Sure...*Snapping out of it* *Thinking* We're Doomed!" Lexi Said.  
Allie then Cheered, Sydney smiled, Lexi...tried to smile, and Ruby Smiled as perkily as possible...

It was a Autum Night, wind was blowing, leaves were dying and falling off...Ruby Schnee was sitting on the roof, thinking of her friends...no, her new family, as her Aunt Ruby would say, she chuckled at the Memory of her Aunt's Advice for making friends, she thought of Allie's Childish Nature, that had yet, a protective side to it, Sydney's Calm and Mysterious but not mean and Closed off and close minded demeanor that had a Kind, Generous, Comedic and Friendly Side to it,And Lexi...Oh her little Sister Lexi, and how she may sometimes put on a Ice Queen Exterior but still has a big heart, a side she just didn't always know how to show...Then she heard something, but instead  
of glaring, frowning or putting on a feared face expression, She smiled, because she knew what, or who...was behind her,

'Hello Gentlemen..." She said as she drew her bows and arrows...


	10. Chapter 9: Crazy Mornings and New Grimm

Ruby stood up,Grabbed Aphrodite and Cupids (Her Bow and Arrows) and Voluntarily fell from the roof, landed on a glyph and faced her three opponents.

One was a man with with Husky Dog ears, Fair Skin, Green eyes slightly thin face,Short black hair, and he was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath with Black leather pants and Black boots he had black leather sleeveless gloves with silk beneath had an Ax,

Another was a man with Albino skin, Blue eyes, Grey hair, wearing a Black sleeveless robe with a white tank top underneath, he had on Black boots and one below the shoulder black glove and one below the shoulder White sleeveless glove, he had half white hair and half black hair. He had Arctic Fox Ears, He had a sword.

And the last one had slightly tanned skin,one green eye and one grey eye, and Blackish Green hair, he had on a neck tie, a black jumpsuit and a black half robe to cover part of it, and black had Lion ears. And he had a Grenade Pistol,

'You ready for our sparring lesson Gentlemen?" Ruby asked.

'Ooh, Yes milady!" The man with the Ax said mockingly.

'Good, Pay attention boys!" Ruby said as she shot and Arrow at the Ax Fiend's feet. 'You don't wanna fail this class do you!?" Ruby asked.

'Oh no...*Growls* We wouldn't want to flunk YOUR class!" The Mitch Matched Eye man said.

The man readied his Grenade pistol, the other Faunus men readied their weapons also!

The dog man lunged at Ruby with his ax but she moved out of the way and jumped in the air and shot multiple Ice and Fire Arrows at his butt, she used her glyphs to step down to the ground. 'Aaah! Ooh!" The man yelped whimpering in pain, Ruby then ran towards the man with the sword the man and shot electric arrows at his shoulders the man jolted and shook as he was being shocked. Ruby kicked him in the knuts he tried to stab her but only scratched, Ruby breifly hissed in slight pain before gracefully grabbing the man's arms and throwing him down, both injured men lunged for her but she jumped avoiding both Faunus, the one with the Grenade pistol shot multiple bullets but she dodged each one, she shot a ice and lightning arrow at him, he jolted as well as the other man, he tried to punch and kick her, he kicked her but she dodged the punch, she sweep kicked his legs from under him and he fell, she grabbed all three men and gracefully threw them into the

sky.

'Farewell Gentlemen! It was a pleasure sparring with you!" Ruby said in a happily polite tone.

'We'll get you for this Schnee!" The dog man yelled.

Ruby just smiled,waved,put her weapons up,slightly skipped happily to her room,put her pajamas on and went to sleep.

In The Morning...

Lexi was in her Victorian Style Nightgown, she opened her brown eyes,slowly sat up and yawned as morning nature music played. But then that nature music turned to dramatic nightmare music when Allie got near her and...

'*Blows whistle in Lexi's face*" Allie did.

'Gah! *Falls to the ground*" Lexi said.

'Good morning! Team ARSL!" Allie cheered.

'What in the world, is wrong with you!?" Lexi asked in an slightly annoyed tone.

'My dear little Lexi it is time for team ARSL to move on to our first mission!" Allie said.

'Decorating!" Ruby said.

'What!?" Lexi asked annoyingly confused.

'But we have to unpack... *Clothes drop out of Sydney's suitcase* and clean..." Sydney said Cooly and meekly.

Lexi annoyingly glared at her teammates.

Allie blew the whistle in Lexi's face once again,

'D'oh!" Lexi said.

'Lexi,Sydney, Ruby and their fearless leader Allie Have begun their 1st mission! Decorating! Bonzai!" Allie said rocketing her fists into the air.

'Bonzai!" The rest of her teammates yelled. They got into a crooked position and smiled childish smile with the exception of Sydney since she was so mature. But she still smiled a silly smile.

Lexi sighed in annoyance.

Lexi finally put her school uniform right along with the others and started decorating with some of her stuff as the music started to play.

Allie put a portrait of her mom, her mom and her brother and her mom, her father, her, and her brother. On her and Sydney's side of the Room, she put a "Boys Over Flowers" Poster on the bottom of her family portraits, and Pictures of Ceil Phantom Hive beside them,

Sydney put a few posters on the wall, one was a picture of her and Ramsey, one said: 'Keep Calm...And don't be an Idiot" another one was, 'Turn Right, and Treat everybody equally" one had a cat hanging on a tree with a message saying, 'Hang in there".

Ruby put a portrait of her whole entire family on the wall, a portrait of her and her sisters, and one of just her and her mother Weiss, and hung two posters of some faunus girls she sketched by herself, and they looked realistic.

Lexi put a portrait of her and her mother, her and Ruby, and a portrait of her, with a portrait portraying Fall,

When they were done decorating, everything looked like a...

'Mess!" Lexi said.

'Well...We could ditch some of our stuff..." Ruby said with slightly concerned eyes,

'Or...we could ditch the beds! And make bunk beds!" Allie said.

'Th-That sounds dangerous!" Lexi said.

'And Wonderfully Humorous!" Ruby said.

'I-...I think we sh-should take a vote!" Lexi stuttered.

'I think we already did!" Allie said childishly.

Ruby did a thumbs up. Sydney did a peace sign. Allie did a rock n' roll finger sign. But Lexi stuck her tongue out in protest.

Then they swiftly ran to the beds, Construction noise was made, by the time they were done 2 of the beds each had been gorilla glued together, Allie used the hair dryer she packed for Beacon to dry the glue faster.

'*Sighs in relief from finally finishing their decorating* Phew! *Wipes sweat* well that's finished! And our next mission iiiisss! *Sighs in disappointment* Classes...now we have one at 9:30..." Allie said looking at the class schedule.

'Wait! Did you just say 9:30!? A.M.!?" Lexi asked.

'Y-Yeah...Why..?" Allie asked.

'It's 9:25 You dunce!" Lexi said running towards the door.

'Uh...T-T-To class!" Allie said flustered.

'Oh god girl she right! It's time to go!" Sydney said to Ruby.

'Oh My! Well we mustn't be late!" Ruby said running behind Sydney.

'T-To class!? Jake asked. 'Oh! We're gonna be so late!" Jake said.

'Not with me around!" Noreen said hyperactively. She took out Glitter Heart Cannon, Grabbed her teammates and pushed the grenade button on her grenade launcher, they went Halfway as fast as Ruby Rose,

'Woaaaahhh!" Jake and Penelope yelled.

Ray just coolly but not disappointedly or angrily frowned and crossed his arms.

When team ARSL arrived they fell on their stomachs in exhaustion. When team JNPR arrived they crashed into the classroom Jake and Penelope had the swirly eyes...

'I...I taste colors..." Penelope said dizzy.

'I...I see air...and...and flying Penguins...ooohhh..." Jake said groaning dizzily.

When team RAVJ arrived Jaden was dragging Ramsey by the back of his shirt collar, Andreas was holding a sleeping Victoria by her calves like she was a little kid.

'Uh...Is there any way to wake and up?"

Professor Weiss asked.

'Oh! Gladly Miss W!" Jaden said with sarcastic innocence.

Jaden softly...punched Ramsey on the top of his head.

'Ah! Ow! I-...I'm up!" Ramsey said startled.

Jaden pored water on Victoria, 'Auuoohhh! Hauh! Wh-What!?"

Victoria asked. 'Where am I!? Why is there water on me!?" Victoria asked.

'Oh! I have no Idea!" Jaden proclaimed with sarcastic innocence.

Victoria knew it was Jaden who did it and slightly glared at her.

Allie, sat by Lexi,

Lexi sat by Allie,

Ruby sat up high with with brown haired student,

Sydney sat by the other side of Allie.

Penelope sat by Jake,

Noreen saw a bully have his eye on the brown haired girl and decided to sit by her.

'Uh...huh-huh...*Laughs Nervously* Uh...Ray, You wouldn't mind If I sat with Ruby and the brown haired girl would you, would it break your heart!?" Noreen asked with angst.

'No, Noreen, It wouldn't, actually sounds like a pretty good move since that guy has an eye for her," Ray said calmly as always.

'*Excitedly* Thaaaannnkkk youuuu!" Noreen said as she sped to the seat by the brown haired girl.

Team RAVJ sat by eachother in this order: Ramsey and Andreas, and Jaden and Victoria.

'Well Good Morning Students! I! Am Professor Weiss Schnee! And I teach Grimm History!" She said.

'Good Morning Professor Weiss!" The students said.

'Today I'll be telling a story from my past! It started when me and Miss Rose saw a Grimm trying to eat a young group of people in a village-..." Weiss said as she started.

Allie got bored fast as Professor Weiss babbled on about how she and her Comrades single handedly defeated the Grimm.

So instead she slept...Lexi got slightly annoyed...Allie then drew a picture where Weiss stunk and where she was a balloon in a white dress and snickered...Sydney almost burst into laughter at the sight of it, and it took alot to make Sydney Laugh,...Lexi glared and grumbled...and the last straw...was when Allie picked her nose with her index finger...

'And even though he smelled like Mothballs and Old Dust! My Grandfather was still, a kind, Caring, Considerate, Young Man who worked with his people! Instead of his people working for him! So! Who has the quality and skill of Schnee!?"

Weiss asked.

As Lexi glared at Allie for picking her nose, she raised her hand swiftly. 'D'I Do, Ma'am!" Lexi said.

'Oh! I see we have a volunteer! Lexi Schnee! Get in front of the Classroom!" Weiss said.

Lexi changed from her uniform to her Battle Outfit and grabbed her Myrtenaster. (Which used to be her Mom's) she got into a fighting position.

'Well, Mom! Where's the Grimm!?" Lexi asked.

'*Laughs Nervously* Heh Heh...*Hides infront of cage* P-Probably somewhere around here sweetie..." Weiss said slightly sweating.

'*Sighs* Mom, We've been over this!" Lexi complained.

'Ugh! Fine! *Rushes over to Lexi and hugs her* I just can't believe my baby girl grew up so faaaasst!" Weiss whined.

'Gack! Mom! Stop! You're embarrassing me infront of class!" Lexi said flustered with her face red looking left and right.

'Mom! Stop it! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Lexi said.

'*Sighs* Okay,*Dries her tears* You're...You're fighting a Grimm" Weiss said.

'What kind of Grimm is it!?" Lexi asked a tiny bit annoyed.

Weiss broke the chain and a little Grimm slowly, came out...


	11. Chapter 10: The Princess and The Psycho

The Grimm...was a little Ursai, it lunged towards Lexi! Lexi jumped and used a glyph to keep her there!

'Woohoo! Go Lexi! Go Lexi! Go Lexi!" Allie cheered.

Allie waved a flag that said ARSL

'Yay, Woohee, Look at the flag I'm waving in my hand with complete enthusiasm!" Sydney said Calmly, Coolly but happily.

'Go dear Lexi!" Ruby said from above.

'G-Guys! *Jumps off from glyph and charges at Ursai,* I need concentration! *Puts Myrtenaster on Freeze setting and Freezes Ursai's Leg*" Lexi proclaimed.

'Go Lexi!" Allie cheered.

Lexi sighed in frustration.

Lexi lunged at the Ursai, It bit her Myrtenaster,

'Ah! *Struggles for her Weapon* Give it Back! You little Beast!" Lexi grumbled.

The beast knocked the weapon out of her hand but she quickly recovered It by making a glyph, jumping off of it and grabbing it mid-air.

'*With the face expression* Wooh! You show that Little Ursai who's boss!" Allie cheered.

'Allie! Stop cheering for me! I need to concentrate!" Lexi cried complaining.

'Huh...? Okay...*Makes Wounded Puppy Sound*..." Allie said bummed out.

Lexi sighed and felt bad,

'*Sighs* I'm sorry I yelled...I appreciate that you're trying to encourage me, and I like that! I just don't want to fail miserably on my first fight!" Lexi said talking while fighting the Ursai.

'Oh! Okay! *Gives big grin* I get what you're trying to say Little L-train! I'll try to pull the cheering to a minimum!" Allie said in her Mom's Voice.

Lexi sighed but smiled and continued to fight the little Ursai, she bounced off a glyph, cut it's leg off, bounced off another glyph and stabbed it.

'Hua! Whew! Phew! *Wipes Sweat off* And that! Is how! You kill an Ursai! Thank you! *Bows and curtsies*" Lexi said.

The class applauded Lexi for her victory.

'You want some some water L-Train?" Allie asked.

'Nah! I'll just...Well...water would be fine," Lexi said.

'Okay! Be back in a sec L-Train!" Allie said as she sped.

'Why you so mean to that girl!?" Sydney asked as she smiled.

'Huh!? Wh-What!? I-...! I apologized to her! Am I mean person!? Please don't tell me I'm a mean person!" Lexi said.

'*Bursts into fits of laughter* Girl! I was kidding! Look girl, I know you ain't mean, You're just stressing out right?" Sydney said then asked.

'Y-Yeah, I guess," Lexi said.

'Ok Dol' I'm about to give some advice, don't stress about it, Like, Girl, I've seen how you fight, And you're pretty good! Well it might look like you in the nutcracker or something but..." Sydney said slightly chuckling.

'Sh-Shut up, Dolt!" Lexi said half happily half angrily flustered.

'*Laughs* Girl! It's okay! You may look like you in the nutcracker, and that your dancing wrather then fighting, but you're graceful, and that's good! So just calm down, think, breath and fight, that's all you have to do!" Sydney said in a slightly rare cheery tone.

'*Sighs* okay, thanks for the advice Sydney," Lexi said.

'You're welcome girl" Sydney said doing her famous smile.

'I'm back!" Allie said.

'Oh! Thanks Allie!" Lexi said.

'You're welcome!" Allie said.

Lexi drank the whole water bottle throughout the day between classes.

At night...

'Allie! Psst! Allie!" Lexi whispered.

'Eh...*Snores*" Allie said.

Lexi saw Allie snoring with a bunch of books infront of her,

'*Thinking* Aww...She's studying...to impress me... *Outloud* Allie! Wake up!" Lexi said.

'Eh...*Snores...Snorts* hah! *Wakes up* Hah! Ceil, You're mine!" Allie said in her sleep.

'Huh...?" Lexi asked.

'Uh! Oh! H-Hi Lexi! I was studying! And I fell asleep and-...!" Allie said.

'Shh...How do you like your coffee?" Lexi asked.

'Uh..." Allie said.

'D'oh! How do you like your Coffee!?" Lexi asked.

'*Startled* Duh! just below half cup of sugar and caffeine with either French vanilla or caramel cream!" Allie said as she almost jumped out of the bed from fright.

Lexi made Allie's coffee the exact way she described, she used French Vanilla Cream though,

'Oh, Th-Thank you Lexi!" Allie said.

'You're welcome, and Allie, I promise to be the best teammate you'll ever have," Lexi said.

'Aww, Thanks Lexi," Allie said.

'You're welcome, *leaves but pops back up* oh, and that's wrong by the way," Lexi said as she pointed to Allie's answer.

'Oh! Okay! Well, Goodnight Lexi!" Allie said.

'*Smiles* Goodnight Allie," Lexi said.

Allie studied until it was too hard to keep her eyes open,

Ruby was on the roof once again,

*Thinking* 'Oh Little Lexi...You used to need me for so many things...I used to protect you from the world and cuddle you in my arms when you were hurt, I used to do all I could to keep you young...but...*Sighs* I guess you have to grow up sometime Little Lexi...*Outloud* Oh Little Lexi...Why'd you have to grow up so fast...?" Ruby asked almost tearing up. '*While wiping her tears,* Well, I guess little sisters won't stay little forever..." Ruby said in a slightly cheerful tone.

Ruby had a familiar feeling that someone was behind her once again...

'Greetings Gentleman..." She said as she drew Aphrodite and Cupids.


	12. Chapter 11: Jake Vs Lyle

Ruby jumped from the roof, and used glyphs to slow down her fall, she saw the same Men from last time.

'Oh...You're gonna pay for freezing my but Schnee..." The male dog Faunus said.

'I'm gonna rip you to shreds..." The Fox Male Faunus said.

'Get ready Princess...cause we're gonna kick your butt!" The Lion Male Faunus said.

'Oh Gentlemen...If you wanted a second chance to redeem your grade you could've just asked!" Ruby said smiling.

'Uh Aye Aye Aye! Little miss perky huh!?" The Male Fox Faunus asked. 'Well don't worry princess, I'm going to cut that smile, right off your face!" The Fox Faunus continued.

'*Gasps* Uh-Uh-Uh, Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your teacher!" Ruby said playfully Offended.

The Fox with the sword lunged at Ruby, Ruby jumped on the sword and kicked him in the face, she grabbed him mid-air and threw him into his friends like bowling pins,

'U-Oohf!" They said.

'Gentlemen, Gentlemen, you should never insult your teacher! It's just not a good idea! You might get in trouble!" Ruby said.

'Oyvey!" They Lion Faunus said.

When the Lion one got untangled, he readied his Grenade Pistol once again, he shot at Ruby, she dodged every bullet, she shot a fire arrow at his ankle.

'Aaahhh! Blimey! That hurts!" The Lion Faunus said.

Ruby then threw him into his fallen Friends, she then shot Ice Arrows at them,waited till they were numb, and then shot fire arrows at them, grabbed them and threw them in the air just as she had done last time...

'Farewell Gentlemen!" Ruby said.

'You'll regret this Schnee!" The Dog Faunus Proclaimed.

Ruby just smiled and waved while skipping back her room and going to sleep,

But Penelope and Jake saw the whole thing...and they got real concerned. Jake caught Penelope when she fainted and put her in her bed. He went to bed to.

In battle class...

Jake was really struggling to beat Lyle Winchester...

'Oh no...I can't let that bully defeat him!" Penelope thought. 'But I can't let everyone see me!" Penelope continued to think.

Then she got a great Idea, she got up and asked Glynda if she could use the bathroom. Glynda agreed but to: "Try to make it quick" Penelope thanked her and left the crowd. Penelope then waited till she was out of sight and decided to use her power over polarity. She stuck her hand out and it started to glow brown.

Meanwhile Jake mysteriously countered Lyle's moves and was starting to overcome his opponent, despite his large size! I mean, Lyle Winchester was like, 6 feet tall for heavens sake! Jake somehow managed to clash his sword with Lyle's ax, and disarm him!

'*Sighs in relief* Phew! Finally!" Penelope said. She went back to her seat in the crowd and sat in it and smiled as she saw Jake point his sword at his fallen opponent.

'Any last words, Winchester...?" Jake asked in a goofy tone.

The crowd cheered and applauded Jake for his Victory, and so did Penelope.

'Hmm! I can't believe I'm saying this but...Mister Arc! Wins! Despite his low Aura Level!" Glynda Goodwitch said. 'Mister Winchester...I thought you knew better then this...it's been weeks...and we wouldn't want you to get eaten by a beuwolf would we?" Glynda said and asked staring down at Lyle.

'Yeah! *Sweatdrop* That'd be tragic!" Jake said in a goofy tone.

Lyle just grumbled and changed back into his uniform.

'*Sitting beside Penelope* Well, I guess someone is a sore loser," Jake said.

Penelope chuckled

'I guess he is!," Penelope said.

At Lunch time...

'And there we were! in the middle of the night!" Noreen said.

'It was evening," Ray said.

'we were surrounded by Beuwolves..." Noreen said.

'They were Ursai," Ray corrected her.

'Millions of them!" Noreen said banging the table.

'There were 12 of them." Ray said in a cool tone.

'But they were no match for me and Ray! we kicked their butts and made alot of Lein selling Beuwolf skin rugs!" Noreen said sitting down with her arms crossed.

'*Sighs* She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now..." Ray said giving up his corrections.

Penelope saw Jake playing with his food.

'Jake? Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

'Oh! Yeah! why?" Jake said and asked startled.

'You just seem a little...not Okay..." Allie said.

'D'oh! Guys! I'm fine! seriously! see!?" Jake said doing a thumbs up.

Penelope looked at Lyle mocking a girl with bunny ears.

'Lyle has been picking on you for a month!" Penelope said.

'D'uh! Lyle Winchester!? No! he just likes to joke around! Play with me! practical jokes!" Jake proclaimed goofily.

'He is a bully!" Ruby quietly cried.

'*Scoffs* Oh please! Guys! Seriously! since when has been Lyle Winchester ever "bullied" me?" Jake asked doing the quotation fingers.

The rest of his friends swiftly turned their heads to look at him.

Flashback...

'Oh! Your bunny ears are so cute! What's your name!? What's your name!?" Jake asked childishly.

'*Chuckles* *British Accent* Aww Sir! You-...You're not bothered that I have animal ears...?" The bunny eared girl asked.

'Ah! *Scoffs* No! Of course not! Pfft! Just because you have Bunny ears doesn't mean your not as human as I am! Name's Jake Arc by the way!" Jake said.

'*British Accent* Aww Jake you're so sweet! My name is-..." The girl said but didn't get to finish when she felt afraid and started to sweat.

Jake got concerned.

'Uh, Are you okay, Miss?" Jake asked.

'Hide me!" The bunny eared girl squealed.

The girl hid behind Jake.

'Y-Yikes! What's the ma-...tter her her...*Chuckles Nervously* oh...Hey Lyle! Old buddy old pal! How's it going!?" Jake asked.

'Oh Fine! Just looking for the bunny eared freak!" Lyle Winchester said. The rest of his "Posse" laughed.

'Pfft! 'No! I don't think she's freak! you should see me with bed head! I really look like a freak in the morning with bed head!" Jake said chuckling nervously.

'*Groans* I know you're hiding her!" Lyle said glaring at Jake.

'D'oh! Whaaaaat!? Why would I be hiding someone from you!?" Jake asked.

Lyle punched him in the stomach.

'Oohf! Oh sweet mother of love that hurts!" Jake said in a high pitched voice.

Jake clutched to his stomach.

'Heh! See ya later! Loser!" Lyle said.

Other Flashback...

Jake was talking to Allie about the Stress of being a leader.

'Yeah! I know right!? Yesterday I found out that Lexi is so OCD!" Allie said going into fits of laughter.

Jake chuckled too.

'Yeah! I thinks Ray's a little OCD too and-...*Sees Allie space out with heart eyes* Uh...Allie? Allie!? *Waves hands infront of Allie* Allie? Uh, Remnant to Allie...*Sighs and gives up*" Jake said.

Jake went to go to the bathroom when Lyle purposely tripped him.

'D'oh! Ooh! Oh that hurts!" Jake said.

Lyle mocked him and left.

Last Flashback...

After getting Jake's shield stuck to the classroom door, they were in the Locker room.

'This year, you will be assigned a rocket propelled locker, that has been updated during the years! Now it only requires a four digit code! But can still be sent anywhere, at anytime!" Weiss said.

Lyle chuckled and pushed Jake into the locker.

'D'oh! Come on! Don't do this man! we can talk about this! We can work something ouuuuuut! Oh Cooome Ooooon!" Jake said.

End of Flashback(s)...

'*Laughs Nervously* I didn't land far from the school!" Jake said.

'Jake! You know if you need any help you can just ask!" Penelope said.

'Ooh! Let's break his legs!" Noreen said punching her palm.

Allie and the rest of team ARSL minus Sydney chuckled and agreed.

'Pfft! No Guys! I don't think that's necessary! Besides, I'm not The only one he's mean to! He's mean to everyone!" Jake said.

'Ow! That hurts!" A familiar British voice said.

The group of Friends turned their heads to see Lyle pulling the bunny ears of the brown haired girl that Ruby had sat by in Professor Weiss's class. She was slightly tall, she was brown haired...she was Bunny eared...her name, was Violet Scarlatina,

'Hey! Isn't she that girl that you protected from spitballs Ruby!?" Allie asked.

'Why yes!" Ruby said.

'*British Accent* Please, Stop it!" Violet pleaded.

'See! I told you they were real!" Lyle said pulling the Bunny Faunus's ears.

'*Scoffs* What a freak!" Natan said.

That was the last straw...

Ruby got up,

'*Eyes oulined in Black* Oh no girl..." Sydney said.

'*Scoffs* Oh Sydney, she's so sweet and nice and Doesn't believe in violence! She's seriously the most loving and Peace keeping person Know!" Allie said.

'Excuse me, Sir!" Ruby said tapping on Lyle's Armor.

'What is it Sch-...nee...!" Lyle said.

'I doubt she'll-...*Sees Ruby Punch Lyle in the face* Hurt Lyle..." Allie said with eyes outlined in black.

'Hey you! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Ruby demanded.

'*Still grabbing Violets ears* And if I don't!?" Lyle asked.

'Ow! Please stop! That hurts you know!?" Violet said.

'Aww! Am I hurting the wittle wabbit's feewings!?" Lyle asked mockingly.

His teammates laughed some more...

'Oh...That is it...*Eyes turn Red, Hair turns Red* *Kicks Lyle's Nuts*" Ruby said.

'D'oh! *Whimpers* Oh Sweet Mother of Discovery that hurts! Mommy..." Lyle said letting go of Violet and falling down.

Violet almost fell but Ruby caught her by her shoulders. Her hair turned blue and her eyes turned to a lighter shade of blue. (That meant she was worried and concerned.)

'Are you okay, Dear Violet?"

'Y-Yeah...*Confused* Uh-...Uh...Are you still Ruby?" Violet asked.

'Oh! *Realizes her hair changed color* Yes! I'm still the same person! This just happens when I'm concerned or worried in a school or home environment!" Ruby said.

'O-Oh! Okay!" Violet said.

'Come on Vi, you can sit with us, I'm sure my friends would love you," Ruby said leading Violet to the table seating her friends.

'Th-Thank you Ruby," Violet said.

'You're welcome," Ruby said. 'Girls! Guys! This is Violet, I met her in class when Lyle tried to spit spitballs on her, but I caught every single one of them, and threw them back in his face, so that's how we met!" Ruby continued.

'Hi! Nice to meet you! Violet Scarlatina! I'm a bunny Faunus!" Violet said in a slightly shy tone.

'Hi! Vio-...Hauh! You are a Bunny Girl!" Allie said with heart eyes.

'I swear you are just adorable!" Lexi said.

'Cute Bunny ears," Sydney said calmly and coolly.

'Ooh! Omg! You're so cute! You have such cute bunny ears!" Noreen said. 'Can I pet 'em!? Can I pet 'em!? Can I pet 'em!?" Noreen asked.

'No, Noreen, Faunus ears are sensitive..." Ray said. 'It's nice to meet you Violet, I'm Ray, *Points to Noreen* This is Noreen Valykrie *Points to Penelope* Penelope Mikos, *Points to Allie* Allie Xiao Long, *Points to Sydney* Sydney Wukong, *Points to Lexi* And last but not Least, Lexi Schnee,"Ray said Calmly.

'Oh! Thank you! It's so nice to meet you all!" Violet said.

'I want to play with your bunny ears..." Noreen and Allie said in unison.

Ray sighed and Face palmed.

'*Sits down beside Noreen and Allie,* Oh! Okay but just for a little bit okay?" Violet said and asked.

Noreen and Allie played with Violet's ears.

'Atrocious! I hate people like him, Violet! He shouldn't be bullying you like that! You deserve to be treated equally!" Penelope said.

'Yeah, he's not the only one you know," Sydney said.

'*Sighs while playing with Violet's ears* It must be hard Being a Faunus..." Allie said.

'You going to be okay alone Penelope?" Jake asked.

'Don't worry, Jake, I'll be okay," Penelope reassured Jake.

'Okay, Just...Just text me at night okay...?" Jake said.

'Okay Jake, I'll text you at night," Penelope said.

'Thank you," Jake said as he sighed, threw away the remainder of his food, and left.

'Why does Jake want you to text him at night?" Noreen asked hyperactively.

'He...He wants to make sure I'm...*Face turns Blush Red* I'm not alone and unsafe at night..." Penelope said.

Penelope couldn't help but blush.

'*Heart eyes* AAAAWWWW! that's so cute!" Lexi and Noreen said.

'Maybe you two should be a couple!" Noreen suggested deviously.

'*Eyes Outlined in Black but then snaps out of it* Pfft! What!? N-No! We're-...We're just friends! We just met a few weeks ago! How could we become a couple!?" Penelope said rambling about the reasons on why her and Jake should remain friends.


	13. Chapter 12: Jake Vs Lyle Part 2

'Okay class! My name is Professor Neon! and we! Are gunna learn! how to skate!" Professer Neon said as fast as the speed of light.

55% of the students groaned. 15% weren't excited but they weren't angry either. And 30% were kind of excited.

The ones who groaned had no Idea how to skate, the the 15% who weren't excited but weren't angry, Knew how to skate, it...just wasn't exactly their favorite hobby...and the other 30% knew some basics of skating but If they went too fast...let's just say,some things didn't end well...*Sweatdrop*

'*Throws Skates at students* Now! *Zooms to the left* Who wants to tell me! *Zooms to the right* What! Led to the Invention of skates!? *Zooms to the left*" Professer Neon said as Penelope and Sydney swiftly looked left to right.

Jake fell asleep, then, Lyle flicked a paper football at his head,

But then Penelope used her power over Polarity to use the metal end of Jake's pencil to hit the paper football like a tiny baseball, and hit Lyle right back,

'D'oh! What!? Oww! Grr! *Glares at Penelope*" Lyle said.

Penelope angrily stared at Lyle and pointed to Professer Neon indicating that she wanted Lyle to pay attention to Professer Neon. She then used the pencil to softy touch Jake's face.

Jake woke up.

'*Snores then snorts* Dah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jake said.

'Ah! Mister Arc! Finally participating in class! Fantastic! Just Fantastic! Now, tell me what led to the invention of roller skates!?" Neon Asked .

'Well...Uh...The answer...is...uh..." Jake said.

Penelope tried to help him out, she pointed Menagerie on the map that Neon never used.

'The answer...as to why...Roller Skates were invented...is...*Sees Penelope pretend to play the Violin, then point to Menagerie once again*" Jake said.

Penelope repeated the same actions over and over.

'D'uh...Violins were dictating Menagerie!" Jake answered.

Jake said proudly raising his fingers.

The class burst into fits of laughter, While Penelope...

Penelope just sighed and face palmed.

Lyle chortled.

'*Childishly pouts*Ha, Ha! You're hilarious, Mister Arc! Now class, where were roller skates invented!?" Neon said and asked.

Lexi raised her hand,

'*Gasps* Lexi! What is it!?" Neon asked.

'Roller Skates were invented in Menagerie!" Lexi answered.

'Yes! Excellent! Just Excellent! That is correct! Now! I see that Lyle apparently Knows who invented skates and why they were invented! Mister Winchester!?" Neon said and asked as she sped left to right.

'Well, I know it was probably hard for Faunus to understand what roller skates were," Lyle said with Ignorance.

'You're not the most open minded of individuals are you, Lyle?" Penelope asked.

'No! you have a problem with that!?" Lyle asked furiously.

'No,I have the answer, it was Nathan Plinestein,Nathan Plinestein invited Roller Skates because people in Menagerie were getting tired of ice skating, They wanted to Skate on Land instead of ice" Penelope answered.

'Great Job girl, Great Job," Sydney said impressed.

'Thank you, Sydney" Penelope said.

'Yes! As Miss Wukong said, Good Job Penelope!" Neon said.

'Thank you Professor Neon!" Penelope said.

'But there was one individual in history who tried to sabotage Roller Skating for the Faunus of Menagerie," Sydney said.

'Ooh! A plot twist! Who was it!? Who was it!? Who was it!?" Neon asked as she sped to Sydney's direction at the speed of light.

'His name, was Beverine Nolstein,He was inexperienced and tried to make the Faunus crash and hurt themselves, he enjoyed it when Faunus injured themselves so he tried by taking the brakes off skates but when Nathan Plinestein found out he put the brakes back on the skates before the faunus could ever find out maybe if he'd paid attention in class more he wouldn't have remembered as such a failure," Sydney said indicating that Lyle was a ignorant failure.

Lyle knew what Sydney was indicating became furious and got up ready to punch Sydney

'Mister Winchester,please take your seat," Neon said in a rare serious tone.

Lyle grumbled and took his seat.

'Miss Nikos" Neon asked.

'Yes, Professor Neon?" Penelope asked.

'What would you do if, I don't know...if Sydney revealed herself to be a Faunus?" Neon asked hyperactively.

Sydney had her eyes outlined in black and a sweatdrop.

'*Puts hand on Sydney's shoulder, puts right hand out* Then I would gladly accept her faunus heritage and treat her as I would any other person, unlike some people," Penelope said glaring at Lyle.

Jake chuckled at Lyle's humiliation.

Lyle almost got up and became furious but Neon forced him to sit down once again.

'Well! Class dismissed! Your homework is trying to learn how to skate by yourself!" Neon said.

The ones in the class who didn't know how to skate worth a lick groaned.

'Mister Arc,Mister Winchester, I need to have a word with you..." Neon said in her rare serious tone.

'Aww...man..." Jake said as he stopped chuckling.

'Though I rarely ever like it when people touch me, thanks girl" Sydney said.

'Oh! What are you thanking me for?' Penelope asked.

'I'm thanking you for accepting me for who I am if I WAS a Faunus, I've never met a lot people with your level of acceptance,well, accept for Ruby, *Chuckles with Penelope* but you're a close second doll, and I thank you for that," Sydney said.

'Well you are welcome, Sydney enjoy your day," Penelope said.

'You too Mikos," Sydney said leaving.

Penelope smiled.

Noreen came out skating at the speed of the otherhand,

Ray was skating out as slow as a tortoise.

'Oh gee, Noreen, don't wait up for us..." Penelope said in wise mannered sarcasm.

'Yeah, I know right? So anyway,You coming Penelope?" Ray asked.

'No,You two go ahead, I'll wait up for Jake, and Ray, could you make sure Noreen doesn't destroy the school with her roller skates...?" Penelope said and asked.

'Okay Penelope, I will make sure Noreen does not destroy the school with her roller skates," Ray said.

Penelope chuckled.

'Thank you Ray," Penelope said.

'You are welcome, Penelope" Ray said as he skated to find Noreen.

'Now you two! You! *Points at Lyle* Have been a Jerk and a fuddy duddy for weeks! And You! *Points at Jake* *Sighs and softens up* You haven't been...Look Jake, I've seen you actually try your best with skating! And You're actually a really nice guy! But you just haven't been having enough fun with it!" Neon said.

'Well, I am trying Ma'am," Jake said.

'And that's good! Just try not to get too nervous about it!" Neon said.

'I'll try ma'am, I'll try," Jake said.

'But You! You! Are a Meanie! You do nothing but constantly try to mess with people! What is wrong with you!? You should be learning from Penelope! She does NOT discriminate Faunus! Why can't you offer the same acceptance!? If you can't learn from Penelope Gentlemen...You're destined to end up like Fools! Now! Run along! Or should I say, Skate along!?" Neon said then asked.

Neon sped out the room leaving a rainbow trail behind.

Lyle grumbled and stood up, Jake sighed and got up, they walked to the door, the Lyle pushed Jake,

'Woaahh! Oohl!" Jake said.

Penelope saw Lyle push Jake and with a pained expression saw Jake fall, so she went over and helped Jake up.

'You know, I really will break his legs for pushing you like that!" Penelope said.

'*Sighs* No Penelope, It's...It's fine," Jake said.

'Oh! *Gasps* I have an Idea! Follow me!" Penelope said practically dragging Jake.

'Woahh!" Jake said.

Jake and Penelope skated to the ledge...Well Penelope did most of the skating...She had to pull Jake so he wouldn't fall.

They slowly skated to the ledge.

'Uh...Penelope, I know I'm not having the best in class but I'm not THAT depressed, I could always be radio show host or..." Jake said half-Jokingly.

'D'uh...*Realizes they're too close to end of ledge* *Dot eyes* No! *Pushes Jake to the middle of the ledge* That's not why, I brought you up here!" Penelope said.

'Oh! For one second I thought you were suggest plummeting to our deaths without parachutes!" Jake said almost chuckling.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'*Recovering from Laughter* Oh Jake, No, that is not the reason I brought you up here, though what you said sounded pretty funny," Penelope said.

'Then what are we out here for?" Jake asked.

'Jake look, I know, you've been having a difficult time in class! And you're still not the strongest of fighters so...I wanna help you!" Penelope said smiling.

'you think I need help?" Jake asked.

'No! that's not what I meant!" Penelope said.

'But you just said it" Jake said.

'Jake, everybody needs a push from time to time, that doesn't you make any different from the rest of us! Jake you make it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Penelope said.

Jake opened his mouth to speak but didn't have a chance.

'And No Jake, just because you get saved by your friends more than once does not make you a damsel in distress!" Penelope said in a urgent tone.

'Really? You don't think I'm not a damsel in distress? And that I'm not useless?" Jake asked.

'No Jake, your not," Penelope said.

'Okay, but what about-...!?" Jake said.

'Being the "Loveable Idiot"?" Penelope asked knowing what he was going to say.

'Yeah..." Jake said.

'Jake,Everybody loves you as the lovable idiot you should never be ashamed of that! Jake, just because your nickname is the "lovable idiot" does not mean your actually an idiot! Jake, your actually very smart and sweet! you just have some of that knowledge locked deep inside your brain! So please...?" Penelope said and asked.

Jake opened his mouth once again.

'And No Jake I'm not going anywhere," Penelope said almost chuckling.

'*Sighs* You're not giving me much of a choice are you?" Jake asked.

'Nope, *Boops his nose*" Penelope said.

Jake drew back slightly and smiled.

'*Sighs* Ah! Okay! What the hec!?" Jake said.

'Yay!" Penelope said.

But then Jake started to cry.

'J-Jake...A-Are you crying?" Penelope asked concerned.

'I...I'm a Fraud!" Jake said in a childish tone.

Jake hugged Penelope.

'Huh!? Woah! Woah! Jake calm down! Your heart rate is dangerously high!" Penelope cried concerned.

Jake finally calmed down.

'Now that's better, Now, Tell me how in the world you're a"Fraud" " Penelope said.

'I used Fake Papers..." Jake said quietly in his usual goofy tone.

'What? I can't hear you!" Penelope said as if she was talking to a child.

'I used fake transcripts!" Jake cried in a childish tone.

Penelope couldn't help but burst into laughing tears.

'Uh...Penelope?" Jake asked.

'Jake! That's okay! You can still learn! Just let me help you! Please?" Penelope said and asked.

'You still wanna teach me?" Jake asked.

'Yes! If course! I wouldn't care if you robbed a bank to get into Beacon! I'd still teach you!" Penelope said.

'Oh...Okay, I'll let you teach me," Jake said.

'Yay!...*Starts to fall*" Penelope said.

'*Catches Penelope* Woah! Penelope! Are you feeling alright!?" Jake asked as he stopped crying and dried his tears.

'Y-Yeah...But Jake...I need to tell you something..." Penelope said.

'Wh-What is it!?" Jake asked.

'You're not like my last ex-boyfriend..." Penelope said.

'Y-You're last ex-boyfriend!? What!? Was he abusive!? Arrogant!? An egomaniac!?" Jake asked panicking.

'Well, all three in a way..." Penelope said.

'What did he do!?" Jake asked.

'Whenever I told him I fainted at night, he never took it seriously! He always just thought of it as a Joke, or a fluke!" Penelope said.

'Wh-What!? Th-That's insane! You apparently DO Faint at night!" Jake said.

'One Night, When he found out it was for real, he just left me in that Ally for dead!" Penelope said almost crying.

'Wh-What!? Th-That's crazy!" Jake said.

'Yeah! I know right!?" Penelope said.

'*Thinking* Man! Is this guy mentally challenged or insane or something!? You shouldn't just leave a girl in an Ally for dead!" Jake said.

'J-Jake...I...I need you to...I need you to promise me something..." Penelope said.

'Wh-What!? I'll do anything!..." Jake said.

'J-Just...Just please never abandon me for dead..." Penelope said.

'Y-Yeah! I-...I promise! N-No! Penelope, That's insane! I'd never leave you for dead!" Jake said.

'Th-Thank you...Jake..." Penelope said before fainting.

Jake smiled.

'You're Welcome," Jake said.

Jake lifted Penelope bridal style.

But a dark presence was watching them...


	14. Chapter 13: Couple Fights & A New Friend

'Hey Jakey Boy..." A voice said.

'Oh no...Not..." Jake said in childish horror.

'Yep! The old Lylester!" Lyle said coming into view.

'L-Lyle! P-Please! Please don't tell anyone about my secret! What do you want!? Chocolate!? Lein!? *Gasps!* Syrup if Noreen didn't drink it all?" Jake said then asked in a childish tone.

'*Laughs out loud* Ah c'mon Jakey boy! I would never tell your secret! But...It would be a shame if the redhead's secret got out..." Lyle said pointing at Penelope's unconscious body.

'*Eyes outlined in black* W-What secret...? *Laughs Nervously* Penelope has no secrets! Sh-She's an open book!" Jake said panicking.

'*Laughs* Oh, Jakey boy, *With Venom in his voice* I saw her faint!" Lyle said.

Jake gulped.

'*Sighs* Okay, What do you want, Lyle!?" Jake asked in a rare serious tone.

'I, Want you, to do my homework for me! *Grabs Jake and ruffles his hair in a bullying manner*" Lyle said.

'Guhl! Ah man!" Jake said.

'I really don't have time to learn how to "Skate"! So could you do that for me Jakey!? *Let's go of Jake* Thanks!..." Lyle said leaving.

Jake kept a tight grip on Penelope and growled at Lyle for almost making him drop her!

'*Moans* J-...Jake...Are you okay...?" Penelope asked.

'Uh! P-Penelope! You're awake!" Jake said.

'Jake...Are...Are you...okay...?" Penelope asked.

'Y-Yeah...I'm fine Penelope, Don't worry," Jake said. And with that, Penelope closed her eyes, once again. And she unconsciously transformed into her nightgown.

Jake held onto Penelope, did his best to get a hold of skating, and carried her to covered her up and then went to bed himself.

In the Morning...

'Why are you so controlling!?" Ramsey asked.

'Why do you never take anything seriously!?" Jaden asked.

'Oh! I! Don't take anything seriously!?" Ramsey asked.

'Ugh...How long have they been fighting like this!?" Allie asked.

' ! Their fighting, has gotten so bad that Penelope only got 5 ½ hours of sleep last night!" Jake said helping Penelope walk.

'Anybody do their homework last night?" Ray asked.

'Y-Yeah...Yeah, not that bad yeah," everyone minus Ray said. Op

'I think you're too dark and uptight!" Ramsey said.

'Well I think you're too laid back and flirtatious!" Jaden said.

'*Gasps!* Well! I never!" Ramsey said.

But then Ramsey noticed his friends were watching.

'Come on!" Ramsey said grabbing Jaden's hand.

He took Jaden towards the Janitor's closet.

'Ah! What!? K-Kidnapper! Kidnapper! He's kidnapping me!" Jaden said.

'And there they go..." Ray said.

'Oh! Hey! There's dear Violet!" Ruby said.

But then her smiled turned into a scowl when she saw Lyle near her about to grab her ears and Violet cowering in fear.

'Oh please-...! Please don't pull my ears!" Violet said.

'Oh! Aww! The wittle bunny doesn't want me to pull her ears! Well too bad!" Lyle snickered.

'Lyle! Please don't! I'll do any-..." Violet said. She then noticed that Lyle was frozen into a living statue.

'Enough!" A familiar voice said.

It was Ruby holding her hand out.

'D-Did you freeze him...?" Violet asked.

'*With her hair Red and her eyes red* Yes dear Violet I did! *But then hair turns blue, eyes turn a lighter shade of Blue* I couldn't let him terrorize you!" Ruby said.

'Y-You-...You really care about me...?" Violet asked.

'Why! Violet of course!" Ruby said.

'B-But...Y-You're hum-...humans..." Violet pointed out shyly.

'Well yeah, we are humans," Ray said.

'Y-Yeah, we're all humans, yeah, human, yeah, definitely, no animal trait, whatsoever" they all said.

'But that doesn't matter, dear Violet!" Ruby said.

'S-So you're-...you're not bothered that I-...I have animal ears...?" Violet asked shyly.

'No! Just because you have bunny ears doesn't mean you're not as human as the rest of us!" Ruby said holding Violet's hands.

'Y-You really wanna b-be my friend?" Violet said.

'Why! Of course! Guys! Do you wanna be Violet's friends?" Ruby said and asked.

'Yeah! Sure!" Allie said.

'Sure girl," Sydney said while reading her book.

'Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lexi said jumping.

'Girl! You take your medicine!?" Sydney asked.

'Uh...I will do that right now before I...destroy my mother's classroom, or just annoy her to death..." Lexi said leaving the group.

Violet briefly giggled.

'Yeah! Of course I wanna be your friend!" Jake said. 'Hey, I never caught your name! What is it, again?" Jake asked.

'V-Violet Scarlatina," Violet said.

'Well hello Violet!" Jake said.

Violet giggled and Blushed.

'Well duh! I wanna be your friend! As long as you let me pet your ears..." Noreen said hyperactively.

'Forgive her she had...too much syrup today at breakfast," Ray said. 'And sure, why not?," Ray said and asked.

Violet saw that Penelope was sleeping.

'Wh-What's wrong w-with her?" Violet asked concerned.

'O-Oh! She...She didn't get enough sleep last night..." Jake said.

'Oh...I'm sorry," Violet said.

'I-It's okay..." Jake said.

'So, Come're Violet, Why don't you walk with us?" Ruby said.

'Y-You want to walk with me!?" Violet asked slightly excited.

'Well yeah!" Ruby said.

'Th-Thank you!" Violet said hugging Ruby.

'Huh! *Gasps!* *But then hair turns yellow, eyes turn yellow* You're-...You're Welcome," Ruby said hugging the older girl back.

Violet followed Ruby to her group.

'Hey! Welcome to our group Violet! Hey Violet! Hi Violet!" Everyone said.

'I-...I really feel the love..." Violet said walking with the group.

With Ramsey and Jaden...

They went into the Janitor's closet.

'You're a kidnapper you know that!?" Jaden said.

'Look! I'm not a kidnapper I just-...! *Sighs* Jaden, look, I don't think we're communicating enough," Ramsey said.

'Oh we're communicating alright!" Ramsey said.

'No! We're not! We keep fighting infront our friends! And I think it's starting to affect them!" Ramsey said.

'Oh, how is it affecting them!?" Jaden asked.

'They didn't even invite us to cards last night!" Ramsey said.

'Oh! Well smart for them!" Jaden said.

Jaden and Ramsey continued fighting.

'Hey guys!" A familiar voice said.

'Ruby? What are you doing here?" Ramsey asked.

'I came here to tell you that in 5 minutes class will be starting," Ruby said.

'You hear that!? Class will be starting in 5 minutes..." Jaden said.

'Uh! We're not done with this discussion!" Ramsey said.

'Oh Yes! We are!" Jaden said.

'Okay, Excuse me dear friends but what are you two fighting about?" Ruby asked. Her hair had turned back to it's normal black colors and her eyes turned back to their normal blue.

'*Sighs* You really think she should be involved?" Ramsey asked.

'Yes! I do!" Jaden said.

'Okay, Ruby, we need you to decide which one is right, me, or Jaden," Ramsey said.

'Oh! Okay! This should be fun!" Ruby said cheerfully.

'Okay, I think, Jaden is too serious all the time," Ramsey said.

'And I think, Mister Monkey Business over here never takes anything seriously!" Jaden said.

'Uh...W-Well J-Jaden you do take things a bit too seriously-..." Ruby said but was interrupted by Jaden.

'Oh! So I'm stuck up!?" Jaden asked.

'N-No dear Jaden! That's not what I meant!" Ruby said.

'Yeah! Let her speak!" Ramsey said.

'How about you!? Always monkeying around!?" Jaden asked.

'W-Well y-you do p-play around s-sometimes-..." Ruby said.

'Oh! So I'm lazy!?" Ramsey asked.

'N-No! That's not what I meant!" Ruby said.

'*Sighs* You're right, I-...I'm sorry I yelled at you," Ramsey said.

'It is Alright dear Ramsey," Ruby said.

'You apologize to her too much!" Jaden said.

'Oh what!? I! Apologize to her too much!? Well you never apologize!" Ramsey said.

'W-Well you do t-tend to show no remorse wh-whatsoever when-..." Ruby said but was interrupted once again.

'Oh! So I'm a heartless freak!?" Jaden asked while screeching.

'No! That's not what she meant!" Ramsey said.

'I'm at home with Mommy! I'm at home with Mommy!" Ruby said trying not to stress out.

'Will you just let us speak!?" Ramsey asked.

Ramsey and Jaden continued to fight.

'You're too nice to other girls!" Jaden said.

'Oh! It's my fault that I have six-packs!?" Ramsey said.

'Oh you could look uglier!" Jaden said.

'Oh no way! No way in heck am I-..." Ramsey said but then noticed Ruby was pale and that her hair and eyes had turned white.

'Uh...Ruby? Are you okay?" Ramsey asked.

'O-Oh yeah...J-Just fine!" Ruby said.

'You don't look fine, Ruby," Ramsey said.

Ramsey saw that Ruby was about to fall.

'Woah! *Catches Ruby and holds her up,* Okay, I think you need to go to the infirmary" Ramsey said.

'Well, didn't you hear the girl!? She said she's fine!" Jaden said in a mocking tone.

Ruby stood up,

'Seriously!? Do you feel like helping anybody!?" Ramsey asked.

'Nooooo!" Jaden said.

'W-Well Jaden M-Maybe you-...you should help others..." Ruby said.

'Oh! So I don't have a soul!?" Jaden asked.

Ruby squealed.

'Let her finish!" Ramsey yelled.

Ruby squealed again.

'Okay Ruby! Who do you think is right!?" Jaden asked.

Ruby squealed then fainted.

'Oh great! You made the Princess faint!" Jaden said.

'Oh! I made her faint!?" Ramsey asked.

'I'm leaving," Jaden said with attitude.

'Oh! How about when you yelled at her huh!? Huh!? That! Can make a person faint!" Ramsey said following Jaden out of the closet.

They closed the door.

5 minutes later...

A girl with Red hair, Green eyes and fair skin wearing a blue, tank top dress, with frilly ruffles on the straps and small ruffles on the bottom of her dress, two poofy short sleeves on her shoulders, with blue stockings with green lines on them, blue boots, a blue bow on the back of her hair, and blue fingerless gloves was skipping to class when she saw a janitor's closet.

'Ooh! A janitors closet! I wonder what is in there!" The girl asked.

She went into the closet but found then found a girl with dark skin, white hair, and her school uniform on, she was unconscious on the floor.

'Oh my! *Rushes to girl* Miss! Miss!? *Taps The girl's cheek* Are you okay!?" The girl asked.

The younger girl didn't respond.

'This young woman needs to go to the infirmary!" The girl said.

The older girl cradled the girl in her arms and lifted her bridal style, she opened the door and sped to the infirmary.

In Professor Weiss's Class...

'Okay Class, today, I will tell you the story of-..." Weiss said. Noticing her one of her youngest daughters was missing.

Hey eyes were outlined in black.

'Uh...*Laughs Nervously* Has anyone seen my daughter...?" Weiss asked.

'*Eyes outlined in Black,looks at seat beside her with a chalk outline of Ruby* Oh no..." Allie said.

Weiss screamed. Weiss was a mess...

'OK YOU BUNCH OF DUNCES AND DOLTS! WHERE! IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT IS MY DAUGHTER RUBY!?" Weiss asked.

'I-...I don't know!" Allie said panicked.

'Oh gee girl she ticked off..." Sydney said. 'But maybe we should look for her, she could seriously be anywhere" Sydney said.

'Y-Yeah," Lexi said. 'W-Woah...Wait! Where is my sister!?" Lexi asked.

Lexi looked at the chalk outline of her big sister. One second, and she screamed so loud that Sydney's glasses cracked.

Sydney drew back surprised.

'Girl...You broke my glasses..." Sydney said with slight anger.

'*Notices Sydney's glasses are cracked* O-Oh...Sorry Sydney..." Lexi asked.

'It's-...It's fine girl..." Sydney said.

'Do you want me to...be your eyes...?" Allie asked.

'N-Nah girl...I'll be fine..." Sydney said chuckling.

The class groaned and complained.

'Okay! If you people find my daughter, I'll give you a hundred!" Weiss said. And just like that, the class was gone.

'Humph...They'll do anything for a good grade" Weiss said confidently.

Then she had her eyes outlined in black once again.

'MY BABY!" Weiss exclaimed then used her glyphs to rush around the school to search for Ruby.

18 minutes later...

The class had no luck whatsoever in locating Ruby.

'Well that was a complete failure," Ray said.

'We checked everywhere!" Noreen said.

They saw Penelope and Jake, Penelope was doing much better.

'You guys have any luck?" Ray asked.

'Nope...Not at all..." Jake said.

'Nothing..." Penelope said.

Weiss came back in the Room a reck...the whole class could see it.

'Uh Miss Schnee, Are you okay?" Ray asked.

'No! I! Am not! Okay!" Weiss yelled.

'Okay Miss Schnee, Let's just calm down" Ray said.

'*Calms down* Okay, You know what Ray, You're right," Weiss said.

'We all, Love Ruby, Right guys?" Ray asked.

Lyle grumbled.

'Okay, Maybe not all of us but atleast most of us love your daughter," Ray said.

'You're right, Ruby wouldn't want us to spend the whole period looking for her," Weiss said.

The Students returned to their seats and Weiss returned to her desk.

In the infirmary...

Ruby moaned and slowly opened her eyes, she saw a girl with red hair wearing a blue dress, with blue stockings.

'Wh-Who are you...? Wh-...Where am I?" Ruby asked.

'*Gasps!* You are in the infirmary, Are you okay!?" The girl asked.

'Y-Yeah, I...I think so" Ruby said.

Ruby got up.

'So, What's your name?" Ruby asked.

'P-Persephone...Wh-What is your name?" Persephone said and asked.

'Ruby," Ruby said.

'H-How did I end up here?" Ruby asked.

'I found you in the janitor's closet...your hair was white but now it is black again, and your eyes turned back to blue," Persephone said.

'Oh! My hair turns white and so do my eyes when I'm about to faint," Ruby said.

'Oh! Is that a part of your semblance!?" Persephone asked.

'Yes, My hair matches my moods!" Ruby said.

The nurse came.

'Oh Nurse!" Ruby said.

The nurse came.

'Can I leave now?" Ruby asked.

'Okay, You can leave in a few minutes," The nurse said.

'Well, I guess while we're in here we should talk and get to know eachother," Ruby said.

Ruby and Persephone started talking.

In Class...

'Okay, Lyle Winchester, Will fight...Violet Scarlatina," Weiss said.

'Miss Schnee, Your daughter is in the infirmary, I repeat Miss Schnee, your daughter is in the infirmary," The Nurse said over the intercom.

'MY BABY!" Weiss squealed with excitement.

'But Miss Schnee-...!" Violet said.

'Buh Bye!" Weiss said speeding on her glyphs.

'Uh-...Okay...*Gulps*" Violet said.

Lyle looked at her and chuckled.

Violet cowered in fear.

In the Infirmary...

'*Laughs* And your mother would not let you go until the teacher told her to leave!?" Persephone asked.

'*Laughs* No! She was all like: What if my baby isn't ready!? And the teacher said: Miss Schnee, your daughter is practically a social butterfly without wings!" Ruby said.

Both Persephone and Ruby laughed.

'Then she pointed to me laughing with a bunch of children, then left," Ruby said. 'Then there was this one time when-..." Ruby continued but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Baby!" The Voice said.

'Mother?" Ruby asked.

Weiss came into the room and hugged her daughter.

'Oh my baby, What happened?" Weiss said and asked.

'I...I fainted when Ramsey and Jaden were fighting, They asked me which one was right and when Jaden yelled at me...I...I fainted..." Ruby said.

'Ugh! Seriously! They have got know better than to include you into these fights of theirs!" Weiss said.

'Mother, it wasn't their faults, they didn't know..." Ruby said.

'*Sighs* I guess not..." Weiss said.

'Hello Miss Schnee!" Persephone said.

'Oh! Who's your friend, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

'Oh! Her name is Persephone!" Ruby said pointing to Persephone.

'Oh! Hello Persephone!" Weiss said.

'She found me in the Janitor's closet and took me to the infirmary, and stayed with me till I woke up," Ruby said.

'Well thank you Persephone!," Weiss said.

'You are welcome, Miss Schnee!" Persephone said.

'Well, I have to go, Bye Persephone!" Ruby said.

'Bye Ruby!" Persephone said.

In class...

Violet ducked and punched Lyle, Lyle drew back and tried to hit her with his ax, She barely dodged it but was hit in the shoulder,

'Ow!" Violet said.

'Aww! Is the wittle wabbit hurting!?" Lyle asked mockingly.

Violet growled. She punched him and sweep kicked him.

'Ooh! She showed him!" Sydney said.

'Heh Heh, Heh Heh Heh!" Allie said childishly.

Violet had a few bruises on her but she was fine, well, besides a black eye and a possibly broken shoulder.

'You're gonna pay for that Scarlatina..." Lyle said.

'Oh No," Violet said.

Lyle did a battle cry.

Violet squealed with fear, she ducked and disappeared, he wondered where she was, she reappeared behind him and kicked him in the face, 'Oohf!" He hit her in the stomach with his ax, she cried in pain, she almost fell but didn't give up. She lunged at him and uppercutted him, he broke her legs by hitting her with his ax, she cried out in pain but sweep kicked him once again.

'Uh girl...I think this fight getting out of hand..." Sydney said.

'Where is Miss Schnee!?" Allie asked.

'I don't know!" Lexi said panicking.

He got up and smiled evilly.

She tried her best to fight him and she got in a few punches and kicks but she was no match for Lyle Winchester...he broke her arms, her left shoulder, her abdomen and her ankles...she cried and pain and finally fell down. Lyle was about to do the final hit that would kill her but was blown away by a forcefeild.

'That is Enough!" A familiar voice said.

It was Ruby, she was cradling Violet in her arms.

'*Gasps* Lyle Winchester! You went too far!" Weiss said.

'But Miss Schnee, she-...!" Lyle tried to protest.

'IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!" Weiss yelled.

Lyle grumbled and left as the scoreboard said he won.

'*Sees that Violet is coughing Blood* *Gasps!* Violet! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked.

'*Moans in Pain* I...*Coughs Cutely* I think I'm bleeding internally..." Violet said.

'Mom! She needs to go to the infirmary!" Ruby said.

'But Ruby you just got back in cla-..." Weiss said but was interrupted when Ruby teared up and gave her the puppy eyes.

'D'oh! Fine! You can go to the infirmary with her! Oh I hate it when you use those puppy eyes on me!" Weiss said.

Ruby briefly squealed with excitement then got worried again when she looked at Violet.

'Oh Violet! What happened!?" Ruby asked.

'L-Lyle...beat me...*Coughs Blood* t-...to death...I..I tried to fight him...but...*Coughs* but I was...no match...no match for him..." Violet said as she passed out.

'Oh no!" Ruby said.

Ruby tried to wake her up but it was lifted her bridal style and took her to the infirmary.

After Classes...

Ruby wouldn't leave the sat on Violet's bed waiting for her to wake up.

At night...

Lexi fought the White Fang men and she won,

One of them tried to get up, but she stepped on his chest and pointed Myrtenaster at him.

'I swear...if you even try to harm my sister...I will NOT! Hesitate to kill you!" Lexi exclaimed. 'Now Leave!" Lexi said throwing them up in the air.

'Aaaaahhh! You'll regret this Schnee!" The Fox Man said.

'Oh trust me! You'll regret it even more!" Lexi said using her glyphs to go back to bed.


	15. Chapter 14: A Sick Schnee

Ruby had finally decided to leave the infirmary and go to bed because the nurses insisted on her to get woke up and went to take a shower,then came out and dried herself, she put on the boots, knee socks, and the white shirt part of her uniform, she saw that Sydney was already awake,

'Oh! Good morning Sydney!" Ruby said beaming.

'Morning, Girl..." Sydney said noticing the scar on Ruby's shoulder.

'Uh, Ruby,how did you get that scar?" Sydney asked.

'Oh! *Looks at Scar* It's nothing to worry to worry about, dear Sydney!" Ruby said.

'You sure?" Sydney asked.

'Yeah, It's fine," Ruby said beaming.

'Okay Girl," Sydney said.

Lexi woke up as well and put her uniform on after taking a shower.

'Well, it's 8:30 so we're going to the Library, you wanna come with?" Sydney asked.

'Oh Sure! I'd love to co-...*Notices Allie is still sleeping* Actually, I'll pass, *Points to Allie*?" Ruby said.

'Oh, *Rolls eyes* Okay, We'll be in the Library if you need us," Sydney said leaving with Lexi.

'Have a good time!," Ruby said.

She put reached for the jacket part of her uniform but then started to feel dizzy, before she knew it, she was against the wall...

'Pfft! I'm fine! I just need to splash some water on my face, right...?" Ruby asked.

But she was NOT Fine, she thudded against the wall and passed out,

From Allie's P.O.V

My Alarm went off at 8:40,

'*Moans* 5 more minutes..." I said childishly.

But then I heard a thud.I woke up.

'Ruby, What was that!?" I asked.

But I didn't see Ruby in her bed.

'Lexi? *Sees that Lexi isn't there* *Laughs Nervously* Sydney?" I asked.

I didn't see her in her bed either.

'Maybe they went to the Library?," I thought.

So I got out my bed, sped to the closet and came out in my uniform.

'Magic! *Jazz Fingers*" I said.

But when I was going to get my Art bag I saw Ruby against the wall,her hair white with thick green highlights, her eyes working in vain to stay open.

'Ruby!?" I asked worried.

I walked over to her.

'Ruby! *Shakes her shoulders gently* Ruby! Ruby! *Shakes her shoulders Gently once again* Ruby! Ruby!" I said. 'Maybe she's just really sleepy!?" I thought.

Then I went I went for a different approach.

'*Playfully* Boop!" I said touching her cheek.

She chuckled but barely responded.

'D'oh Glob it! What's wrong with her!?" I asked myself.

But then I heard her say something.

'Wh-What did you say?" I asked I leaned in closer.

'F-Feel-...Feel my...Feel my head..." Ruby said.

I felt her head.

'Ahh! *Takes head off* Oh no...You're s-sick...?" I said and asked.

'*Coughs* Y-...Yeah...I...I guess I am..." Ruby said trying to be humorous.

Ruby weakly Chuckled.

'Oh no..." I said.

I was going to leave so I didn't catch her fever. Yeah! That's right her head felt like Dante's inferno! But then...

'A-Allie...I...*Coughs* I know...*Coughs* I you don't want to get sick...b-but could you please...*Coughs* c-could you please stay with me...?" Ruby asked.

'D'oh...Glob it! You look so Sad! *Smiles* fine, I'll stay," I said.

I walked towards her.

'Do you want me to call the nurse...?" I asked childishly.

'*Smiles Weakly* S-Sure..." Ruby said.

'Will you be okay alone for a few seconds?" I asked.

'*Smiles Weakly* S-Sure..." Ruby said.

'Okay," I said.

I took out my scroll and pressed the number for the nurse.

The line trilled then it stopped.

'Uh hey Nurse?, Yeah my friend's really sick! Are you kidding me!? What do you mean It depends on how sick she is!? Her head felt like Dante's Inferno! What do you mean you're too full and busy!? You can't take one more patient!? W-Well...Sh-She's Weiss Schnee's daughter!" I said talking to the head Nurse.

'*In a mockingly sweet tone* I wouldn't care if she was the daughter of The Wizard of Oz...We still can't take her!" The head nurse said.

'*Sticks out tongue* Neh!" I said.

'Oh, Real Mature Xiao Long, Real Mature," The head nurse said.

'Oh don't you hang this scroll up! *Hears call drop* Oh Glob it! She hung up on me!" I said. I sighed.

'Ruby...They're full and really busy...so you'll have to stay he-..." I said.

Then I saw that she had passed out again.

'Hah man...Well I can't just leave her here alone..." I said feeling bad. 'D'oh Glob it! What would moma do!?" I asked myself. But then I remembered what she said to me one day.

Flashback...

I was 13 years old and Rimi was 4...

'Wh-What do you mean all the hospitals are full!? My son is sick and you can't take one more patient!? I have to go on a mission with all my old friends! *Sarcastically* Oh yeah! I'll just tell those people could you put your Grimm attack on hold? I have to take care my son!" Yang said with frustration. 'You better not hang up on me! *Hears head nurse hang up* AND SHE JUST HUNG UP ON ME!" My Moma said with her hair on fire and her eyes red.

'What's wrong Moma?" I asked. I had just woken up.

'*Sighs and calms down* Y-Your brother is sick and I have to go on a mission," Moma said.

'Well can't we take him to the hospital?" I asked.

'I tried...all the hospitals are full and they can't even take one more patient! D'oh...I can't leave him here alone...but I can't just tell those people to "Put their Grimm attack on hold!"!" Moma said.

She looked at me,

'A-Allie, Could you take care of your brother while I'm out killing Grimm with my old friends?" My Moma asked.

'B-But Signal Academy!" I said.

'I'll tell them your sick! Please! It'll be just like babysitting him! But with less destruction..." Moma said.

Me and Moma agreed on that.

'*Sighs* Okay, *Smiles* I'll take care him!" I said.

End of Flashback...

'*Sighs* I'll take care of you..." I said.

And with that I cradled her in my arms and lifted her bridal style carrying her to her bed.

Noone's P.O.V.

Allie gently laid Ruby on the bed, and tucked her in the bed.

'Huh! There! Snug as a Bug in a Rug!" Allie said with triumph.

'Oh,Is this blankey made out of fire!?" Ruby asked unconsciously taking the covers off of her.

'*Groans* Ruby, Honey you need the covers on you," Allie said.

She was right, Ruby's momentary exposure to cold air felt like Antarctica.

'*Whimpers* T-Too Cold..." Ruby said.

'*Sweetly* I told you you needed the covers," Allie said tucking Ruby in. '*Eyes Outlined in black* Oh Glob it I'm late for class," Allie continued.

'I-...I'm sorry," Ruby said.

'Nah, It's fine, School's boring any way," Allie said.

Ruby weakly chuckled.

'I'm going to get a cold rag for you okay?" Allie said and asked.

'O-...*Coughs* Okay," Ruby said.

Allie went into the bathroom to get a cold rag

'I wonder why her hair turns that color when she's sick..." Allie asked herself.

She soaked the rag in the cold water,rung it out,came out of the bathroom,and put the rag on Ruby's head.

'Uh Ruby, Can I ask you something if it's not too much trouble to answer?" Allie asked.

'S-Sure, N-Not much trouble at all dear Allie..." Ruby said as she coughed.

'Why does your hair turn White with Green when you're sick?" Allie asked.

'I-It's...*Coughs* It's part of my...it's part of my Semblance...and it...it can't be...it can't be controlled...it...it just occurs whenever it wants...N-Not even my mother knows why..." Ruby said.

'O-Oh, Sorry, but on the brightside I think it's kinda cool!" Allie said.

'*Chuckles Weakly* Th-Thank you...," Ruby said.

'*Chuckles* You're welcome" Allie said.

'A-Are you sure th-that...you...you don't mind staying out of classes to take care of me...?" Ruby asked.

'Yeah, I'm sure, I'm not going to leave you here sick" Allie said.

'Aww Allie...This is one of the...one of the kindest things you've ever...you've ever done for me..." Ruby said.

'Did your mother or father not take of you when you were sick?" Allie asked.

Ruby's face turned completely red.

'*Eyes Closed, Sweatdrop* Oh Glob do your parents love you at all?" Allie asked.

'Oh! My P-Parents love me! It's just that, *Sighs* Mother took care of me once, she's just so busy with running the company, and...and so is my father...my...my sisters always took care of me, it was either my sisters or the help..." Ruby said.

'Were the help, any "Help"? Eh? Eh?" Allie asked jokingly.

'*Chuckles Weakly* Yeah they were...help Allie, they helped alot," Ruby said getting Allie's joke.

'Well, I'm sorry your mom and dad barely ever take care of you," Allie said.

'It's...It's okay...but...but you know what alot of people still call my mother...?" Ruby asked with slight anger and sadness.

'What do they call her?" Allie asked.

'A stuck up princess! *Cries tears,* A-Allie...Y-You don't think she's a stuck up princess, do you?" Ruby asked.

'*Gasps* To be honest...I used to think that..." Allie said.

'*Gasps!* Oh, Is that so...?" Ruby asked still tearing up but slightly angry.

'Keywords, "Used to" *Chuckles but then softens up*" Allie said.

'Oh...*Eyes closed, Sweatdrop* *Chuckles Nervously* S-Sorry..." Ruby said.

'*Takes out handkerchief* Tissue?" Allie asked taking it out of the tissue box.

'S-Sure..." Ruby said taking it and wiping her tears away.

'We wouldn't want your heart to beat so fast it goes KABLOOM! Would we?" Allie asked.

'*Eyes closed with Sweatdrop* Uh...No...That-...That'd be tragic...We wouldn't want that! *Laughs Nervously*?" Ruby said.

'I "Used to" think that...until she saved my mother's life on a mission..." Allie said.

'Wha-...What happened?" Ruby asked.

'Well, I was at Signal Academy when it happened," Allie said.

Flashback...

'Yang, Just try not to kill yourself," Weiss said.

'Eh Relax Weissy! I'll be fine!" Yang said.

*Allie Narrating* They were camping out in the woods near a cave, where a bunch of Grimm had been deformed and mushed...stuck together...

'Eww! That's disgusting!" Ruby said in the background.

A friend of theirs couldn't be there and neither could Aunt Blake, She was taking care of some...Business...

'Oh! Okay!" Ruby said in the background.

So it was just my mother and Miss Schnee, they camped out and in the middle of the night...my mother heard a beuwolf with wings growl and it looked at Miss Schnee like she was the main course...

'Ah Geez Louise..." Ruby said in the background.

Just when she was about to bite her head off, my mom woke and said:

'Weissy! Look out!" Yang said punching the deformed Grimm.

'*Gasps!* *Wakes up* Thanks Yang!" Weiss said joining the fight.

'Eh, it was nothing! You're my friend!" Yang said shooting at the Beowulf.

Weiss used her glyphs to bounce off and strike it, and my mom shot it, then...then it cut her chest...

'*Gasps!* I'm sorry..." Ruby said In the background.

'It's fine, it wasn't your fault," Allie said.

Ruby smiled with little comfort.

'Yang! Oh you GIANT DEFORMED DOLT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIEND! AAAHHH! *Battle cry*" Weiss said.

Weiss striked it multiple times again, it was about to slash my moma through the heart but then she saved her by bouncing off a glyph and striking it in it's heart!

'Woah...But was your mom okay!?" Ruby asked in the background.

'Yeah, My mom's like Super Woman, she can recover from any injury," Allie said with humor.

Ruby chuckled.

But Weiss still helped her up and healed her with her Aura, she was exhausted from doing it but my mother said she said it was worth it for her friend.

She saw Ruby open her mouth to ask the obvious question.

'And Yes Ruby, your mother was okay, just a little sleepy," Allie said pretending to snore.

Ruby giggled in the background.

After my mom got better, they killed all the deformed Grimm they could find, left and returned to their homes, the end!

End of Flashback...

'Woah! Yay!" Ruby said. 'I'm glad everything worked out okay!" Ruby continued.

'You feeling any better, Rubes?" Allie asked.

'Y-Yeah...I-I guess I'm feeling a bit better..." Ruby said.

Allie took the rag and felt Ruby's head.

'*Sighs* Well, Your fever's gone down," Allie said.

'Allie, C-Can you sleep with me...?" Ruby asked.

'Uh...*Sweatdrop* Rubes, that might not be a good ide-..." Allie said.

'*Puppy eyes* Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Ruby asked.

'D'oh! I can't say no to that face! *Huffs Childishly* Okay, but don't blame me when you feel hot..." Allie said. 'Well, Actually, I can Keep myself warm or cool all year..." Allie said.

Allie's semblance allowed her to stay cool or warm whenever she wanted, she never sweated or froze to death,

Allie turned her semblance off and allowed herself to cool down.

With Lexi and Sydney in Professer Peach's Class...

'Oh my god girl, where in the world are Allie and Ruby?" Sydney asked.

'I don't know! Ruby's never tardy or absent like this!" Lexi said.

'Maybe after this we should look for them," Sydney said.

'Yeah! This might be normal for Allie, but I wouldn't expect this from Ruby!" Lexi said.

'Lexi! Sydney!" Professor Peach called out.

'Huh!?" They both asked.

'Can you tell me which berries are better to eat then green berries?" Professor Peach asked.

Professor Peach was a woman with fair skin, peach colored hair and peach colored eyes, she wore a peach colored dress with orange stockings and orange heels shoulderless sleeves that reached below her wrists. And she carried her weapon with her everywhere, it was a sword that had 8 buttons.

'Uh...Blue berries! Black Berries!" Sydney said.

'And 50% of Red Berries!" Lexi said.

'Thank you Miss Schnee and Miss Wukong!" Professor Peach said.

After Professor Peach's Class...

Sydney and Lexi found team JNPR and RAVJ and started searching in teams, Jake,Penelope,Sydney,Ramsey, and Andreas searched for Ruby and Noreen,Ray,Jaden,Victoria and Lexi searched for Allie.

'Ruby! Rubyyyy!" Sydney yelled out.

'Uh, Ruby! Ruby!? Ruby!" Penelope said.

'Ruby! Ruby!? Rubyyyy! I'll pick you up with my monkey tale!" Ramsey said.

Jake,Sydney, Penelope and Andreas looked at him with confusion...

'What? She likes it when I do that!" Ramsey said.

They just shrugged it off and rolled their eyes.

'Ruby? Ruby!? Ruby! I'll play music for you!" Andreas said.

'Ruby? Ruby!? Ruby! Rubyyyy! Uh-...I'll...I'll ask your mom out infront of you to make you laugh!" Jake said.

Everybody looked at him funny.

Jake nervously laughed and continued looking with the rest of them.

With Noreen,Ray,Jaden,Victoria and Lexi...

'Awwie? Awwie!? Awwieeee!" Noreen yelled out as she skipped.

'Allie? Allie!? Allieee!" Ray rarely yelled out.

'Princess Sparkles...? Princess Sparkles...!? Princess Sparklessss...!" Jaden yelled out in a carefree tone.

'*Sighs* Jaden! Her name is not Princess Sparkles! Her name is Allie! Allie Xiao, Long!" Victoria said.

'Oh, I'm sorry! Little Miss Perky!" Jaden said.

'*Sighs* I give up! Allie!" Victoria said.

'Allie! Allie you dunce! Where are you!?" Lexi asked.

When there was luck there was no choice but to go to the rest of their classes and to look later...

With Ruby and Allie...

Allie woke up, looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time.

She didn't want to wake Ruby up because her erratic heart beat had stopped and her heart was beating normally, and she was sleeping so peacefully... So she carefully let go of Ruby and as quietly as she could wrote an excuse for not being in class, put it in her suit pocket, closed the door and went to Lunch to get Ruby and her some food.

At Lunch...

'Oh gee girl, Where could they be!?" Sydney asked.

'We have to find them!" Penelope said.

Jake noticed that Lexi was shaking.

'Uh Lexi, Are you okay? You're-...You're shaking..." Jake asked with concern.

Lexi didn't respond.

'Uh Lexi-...*Touches her shoulder*" Jake said.

'*Out of shock* D'ah! Release my sister White Fang! Or it's off with your heads! *Points Myrtenaster at Jake*" Lexi said with paranoia.

'Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" Everyone said.

'Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Lexi, Lexi put the Myrtenaster down, okay? put the Myrtenaster down, Please," Sydney said stunned but also trying to calm Lexi down.

'*Sees she pulled out Myrtenaster* Oh! Sorry...*Laughs Nervously* I-...I'm sorry..." Lexi said putting Myrtenaster away.

'I-It's okay girl, just...just calm down bea, calm down" Sydney said.

'S-Sorry Jake..." Lexi said.

'It's...It's okay..." Jake said.

'Okay look, we all worried about Ruby and Allie, we can all atleast agree on that...but let's...let's not kill and murder eachother over it, okay? Let's just, calm down,eat our lunch, go to Professor Neon's Skating class,Professor Oobleck's History class and the second it's over, we go all out, and search for them everywhere okay!?" Sydney said and asked.

'Okay, Okay, You know what, Th-That, that sounds like a good idea, Sydney," Everybody said.

'Oh, Hey guys!" A familiar goofy voice said.

'*Gasps* *Eyes go wide* ALLIEEEE!" Lexi cried childishly using her glyphs to rush to the older brunette and practically tackle her in a hug.

'aaaaaahhhh! D'ohll! Uh...*Swirly eyes* *shakes her head and snaps out of it* *Laughs Nervously* Oh Geez Lexi! I can see you really missed me shortstack!" Allie said.

'*Scoffs* don't call me shortstack! D'oh, I missed you! You dunce! Where were you!?" Lexi said and asked.

'Oh! I'm sorry! I was in our Dorm room!" Allie said nervously.

'Th-The Dorm room!" Everybody said.

'Th-The Dorm room! Oh girl why in the world did we not look there!?" Sydney said and asked.

'Oh my god, *Facepalms* I'm so sorry, I should've told you guys!" Allie said.

'Told us what?" Sydney and Lexi asked.

'R-Ruby's..." Allie said.

'She's what!?" Sydney and Lexi asked.

'Ruby's Sick!" Allie said.

'*Eyes Outlined In Black* I...I'm the worst sister..." Lexi said.

'Oh Honey, Okay, don't blame yourself!" Sydney said.

'How could I not know something was going on!?" Lexi asked.

'None of us could know it honey! She must've hid the signs so well!" Sydney said.

'Y-Yeah!" Allie said.

'She's my older sister! H-How could I not notice she was coming down with something!?" Lexi asked.

'Lexi, She's always happy and smiling, acting like little miss sunshine and rainbows all the time that not even a person with a IQ of a super genius could tell she was sick!" Allie said.

'Yeah, Girl she right! She smiles so much that nobody could tell that she was getting sick!" Sydney said.

'I'm serious, the second I saw your older sister I felt like I was farting a rainbow instead of my usual fart smell...and that's saying something," Jaden said.

'Oh...kay..." Lexi said.

Sydney started Laughing but after a few seconds stifled her giggles.

'Okay, what we trying to say girl is, it's not your fault, don't mope about and let's just all do our best to be there for her okay?" Sydney said and asked.

'Okay! Okay! Yeah Sydney! That's...that's a good idea!" Everybody said.

'Okay, *Sighs* Okay Sydney, you're right, It's...it's not my fault," Lexi said.

Everybody ate their lunch as fast as they could without checking their selves and since they had 15 minutes left for lunch, they went to the ARSL dorm room.

'Okay just please try to be as quiet as you can okay?" Allie asked.

'Okay," Everyone said.

Noreen started Rambling but then Ray gave her a dog toy and she bit it and stayed as quiet as a mouse.

Allie quietly opened the door and let everyone in, they went in and treaded in as quietly as they could.

Ruby started to stir, Lexi softly gasped and rushed to Ruby, Ruby slowly opened eyes and began to weakly sit up but Lexi put her arm around her shoulders and her waist and sat her up,

'Oh, Thank you dear Lexi," Ruby said.

'Are you okay?" Lexi asked concerned.

'*Smiles* I'm okay, Little Lex-..." Ruby said but was interrupted by Lexi.

'No you're not..." Lexi blurted out with slight worry.

'*With slight concern* L-Lexi? What's-...Wrong?" Ruby asked.

'You're...You're sick..." Lexi said.

'O-...Oh...Little Lexi I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't wa-..." Ruby said.

'It's-...*Smiles* It's okay, I get it, you didn't want to ruin my day, but just please tell me the next time you feel sick...okay?" Lexi said and asked.

'*Sighs and realizes that she can't hide it anymore* O-...Okay, and I'm sorry if I worried you," Ruby with said with slight guilt.

'It's...it's okay, it's not your fault," Lexi said.

'Do you think you can eat?" Allie asked holding Ruby's food.

It was grapes with crackers and milk.

'S-Sure...I-...I think I can eat without blowing chunks..." Ruby said weakly chuckling.

Everybody chuckled with her.

Ruby did her best to eat and digest her food without vomiting,

They started talking.

Ruby started laughing.

'Okay So, Noreen practically destroyed the whole elementary school by only eating one tiny piece of laffy taffy!?" Ruby asked.

'Yes, she did and it took a practically a whole for them to rebuild it which gave Noreen alot of time on her hands..." Ray said.

Ruby and everybody else laughed.

'Oh Wow! *Laughs* I can't believe Noreen destroyed the school eating such a small amount of Laffy Taffy!" Ruby said.

'Yep, she's a powerhouse..." Ray said in his casual tone.

Noreen giggled and stared at him.

'Aww man, l-look at the t-time guys..." Jake pointing to his scroll.

Sydney checked her scroll too and they had 3 minutes to get to class.

'Oh, Jake's right...We'd better...we'd better get to class we have 3 minutes to get to class or we'll be late," Sydney said.

'Yeah, I...I wouldn't want you guys to be...to be late," Ruby said.

'You okay, Boo?" Sydney asked with rare slight concern in her eyes.

'O-...Oh! I-...I'm okay, Just a little...a little stuffy in the nose and a little tired but...but I'm okay, I'll be okay Sydney," Ruby said smiling with all her strength.

'Okay, Bye Boo," Sydney said leaving.

Everybody minus Allie and Lexi had left.

'A-Are you sure you'll be okay without me big sis...?" Lexi asked.

She was still holding Ruby.

'Y-Yes, I'll be okay Little Lexi," Ruby said with reassurance.

'Oh...okay I'll...I'll go just...just get some rest and get better okay?" Lexi said and asked.

'*Sighs in submission but then smiles* Okay Little Sister, I'll get some rest," Ruby said.

'*Smiles* Okay, Thank you, Ruby, that's all I could ever ask for," Lexi said.

'You're Welcome," Ruby said.

Lexi finally, Gently put Ruby down on her head and she went to sleep.

'Goodnight Big Sis...*Walks to the door,Looks back* You always were the most...mature and...nurturing of our sisters...*Slightly chuckles*" Lexi almost whispered leaving.

That only left Allie.

'Oh! Lexi!" Allie said.

'Oh, What is it, Allie?" Lexi asked.

'I know it's kind of late but...but can you give this excuse to all the teachers?" Allie asked.

She had written 5 excuses for each teacher.

'Oh! Sure! I'll make sure to!" Lexi said.

'Okay, Thank you!" Allie said.

'You're Welcome!" Lexi said following the rest of her friends.

Allie went back into the room and sighed.

She had done everything she did to take care of Ruby that day...

She made her soup and surprisingly without killing her or burning her tongue!

Flashback...

'Rubes? *gently touches her shoulder*" Allie said gently.

Ruby moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes.

'I know, it sucks waking up, but you have to eat soup..." Allie said.

'*Sighs* O-...Okay *Coughs* I-...*Coughs* I'll eat the soup..." Ruby said.

Allie helped her sit up so she wouldn't choke on it.

'You should probably blow on it, it's really hot," Allie said.

Ruby did what Allie said and ate the soup without trouble.

End of Flashback...

She rubbed her back when she vomited...

Flashback...

Ruby woke up gasping and coughing.

'Woah! Rubes! What's wrong!? You okay!?" Allie asked concerned.

'*hair turns green, eyes turn green and face turns green* I...*Coughs* I think I'm gonna vomit..." Ruby said with her cheeks filling up with air like a fish.

'Oh man! Aww Rubes! *Rushes to Ruby* D-Do you think you can make it to the boy's bathroom?" Allie said.

'B-But...*Coughs* What...What if the boys look at us weird...?" Ruby asked still coughing.

'Oh trust me...they'll regret it just by looking into my red eyes..." Allie said in a rarely serious tone.

'Oh-...*Weakly chuckles* Okay...L-Let's go then..." Ruby said.

Allie smiled, sat Ruby up, stood her up and walked out the door, she hugged her waist to support her weight.

But then half the way to the boys bathroom she felt Ruby sag...

'Oh! Oh geez Rubes! Rubes, You okay!?" Allie asked concerned.

'I'm sorry Allie...*Coughs* I-...*Coughs* I don't think I can-...*Coughs* I don't think I'll make to the boys bathroom..." Ruby said.

'Oh glob..." Allie said.

The Girls bathroom proved to be closer.

'Okay, I have an idea!" Allie said.

She put the younger girl's arm around her shoulder and her left hand around her waist to support her some more.

'Hang in there, Rubes!" Allie said.

She got her into the girls bathroom, Ruby went into the middle stall almost fell face into the toilet but Allie caught her.

'Woah! Oh Gee Rubes...! *Catches her and gently lowers her*" Allie said.

Ruby vomited violently into the porcelain, she coughed also...

But Allie rubbed her back,

'Aww, okay, let it out Rubes...let it out...let it...*Awkward* Let it all out..." Allie said.

When Ruby was finished puking she felt dizzy...

'F-...Feeling d-...dizzy *Coughs*" Ruby said.

Ruby saw the world spin...

'A-...Allie thank you T-... *Passes out*" Ruby said.

'Oh! Geez Rubes! *Catches Ruby* You okay...?" Allie asked with childish concern.

Ruby didn't respond in Allie's Arms...

'Oh Rubes..." Allie said lifting Ruby bridal style.

Allie carried Ruby bridal style back to her bed and gently layed her down.

End of Flashback...

And she gave her cough syrup...

Flashback...

Allie woke Ruby up,

Ruby moaned in pain but not in as much as pain as before, so she guessed that was a good sign...! She looked at the cough syrup like it was a foreign object.

'It's cough syrup..." Allie said.

Ruby then remembered what the object was...she had been sick before and that cough syrup tasted like throw up...

'*moans* Cough Syrup taste like Throw up..." Ruby said.

'*Sighs* I know Rubes, I know it taste like throw up, but you have to take so you'll stop coughing..." Allie said.

'Oh-...Okay...*Coughs* I-...I'll *Coughs* I'll take it..." Ruby said.

'Here comes the Grimm Reaper, Ready to take-...*Sees that Ruby is a bit creeped out* *Laughs Nervously, Eyes Closed, Sweatdrop* Oh Glob I'm a horrible friend," Allie said laughing nervously.

'Oh-...*Coughs* Oh Come on...*Weakly Chuckles and Coughs* You're not a horrible friend...*Coughs* You're just...*Coughs* You're just unique...and Spe-...*Coughs* Special..." Ruby said.

'Oh of course you would say that," Allie said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Allie then decided to change what she was saying.

'Here comes the Doggie, flying on the unicorn!" Allie said.

'*Chuckles Weakly* Well that's a bit better," Ruby said.

Ruby opened her mouth and let Allie feed her the cough medicine.

End of Flashback...

Allie felt a little weird that she did all this but...their was a piece of her mother that made her do this.

'Well, I guess in the long run that it was worth it," Allie said smiling at the younger girl.

2 hours later...

Ruby woke up, She still felt a little weak but she was feeling a whole lot better.

'Hey Dol'in, How are ya feelin'?" Sydney asked.

Sydney had put on her battle outfit.

'*Smiles with more strength then before* I'm feeling a whole lot better, thanks for asking dear Sydney," Ruby said.

'How are you feeling, Ruby?" Lexi asked.

'I'm feeling a whole lot better," Ruby said smiling at her little sister.

'You feeling better?" Allie asked.

'Yes, Thanks to you I feel a whole lot better," Ruby said.

'Oh Rubes, It was nothing, the nurses office was full and wouldn't take you and I couldn't let you go to class sick," Allie said.

'Yeah girl do you know what that would've looked like? *Makes fake vomiting noises* Bleh! Bleh! Professor Port, Can I throw up on you? That'll make me feel a whole lot better!" Sydney said in a playful tone.

Every girl in team ARSL laughed.

'Ah, I guess it probably would've turned out quite disastrous!" Ruby said.

But then Ruby thought of Violet.

'Allie," Ruby said.

'Yeah, What is it, Ruby?" Allie asked.

'C-Could you lead me to dear Violet? I wanna see how she's doing, I'm still a bit worried about her," Ruby said.

'Are you sure you're up to walkin' Kid?" Sydney asked.

'I...I think I can walk," Ruby said. 'Please, Dear Allie?" Ruby asked.

'D'oh! Okay," Allie said.

Ruby used all her strength to get out of bed and Allie put the younger girls right arm around her shoulder and her left arm around the younger girl's waist.

'Here we go! To the infirmary!" Allie said.

'Oh! Tell the girl me and Lexi said "Hi!"," Sydney said.

'I...I will!" Ruby said.

Allie led Ruby to the Infirmary, then to Violet's bed.

Violet was still sleeping but she was stiring a little.

'Dear Violet?" Ruby asked.

Violet shifted uncomfortably and woke up,

'R-Rubay...?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

'*Tearing up* Yes! It's me! I'm here!" Ruby said.

Allie sat Ruby on the middle of Violet's bed.

'Are you feeling any better, dear Violet?" Ruby asked.

'Well, They found a way to make me stop bleeding internally little by little, day by day..." Violet said.

'Well that's good," Ruby said.

Ruby had changed her mind about just visiting, she wanted to stay,

'Um, Dear Allie, C-Can I stay here?" Ruby asked.

'Are you sure you're up to being alone?" Allie asked.

'I...I think I can sleep on that lounge chair," Ruby said.

'Oh...Okay, Well, I'll tell Lexi and Sydney, Oh! And I'll bring your pajamas too!" Allie said leaving.

'Thank you!" Ruby said.

'You're Welcome!" Allie said.

Allie brought Ruby her pajamas, 4 hours later Ruby put her pajamas on and went to sleep beside Violet on the lounge chair so nobody could touch her, not even Lyle!


	16. Chapter 15: The Dark and The Speechless

It was morning...

Ruby yawned and smiled but then realized something...she lost her voice! She rushed out of the infirmary and woke Allie up.

'Nrghh...Oh! *Sees Ruby* Morning Rubes!" Allie said.

Ruby waved her arms up and down in a childish manner.

'Huh?" Allie asked.

Ruby sighed and tugged on her shirt.

Allie gasped.

'You can't talk!?" Allie asked.

Ruby shook her head.

'Oh Rubes..." Allie said.

Ruby pointed to Allie and put her hand in a hand puppet position and made it move it's lips.

'I...Talk...*Sees Ruby hold out 4 fingers*...for...*Sees Ruby point to herself* you...?" Allie asked.

Ruby got into the begging position and did the puppy eyes.

'Not the Puppy eyes! Not the Puppy eyes! D'oh! *Sighs* I can't say no to the puppy eyes, Okay, I'll talk for you today Rubes," Allie said ruffling Ruby's hair.

Ruby smiled and giggled.

Allie went to the dresser and was going to put her school outfit on but then

BOOM!

The lights blew out.

The Students Groaned, yelled and complained.

'What the!? What was that!? What the heck happened!? What happened to the lights!? Where are the Lights!?" The students loudly asked.

Jake heard the Lights go out and woke Penelope, Ray and Noreen and took them to the Initiation room

'D'oh! What happened to the lights!?" Jake asked.

'Ooh! Maybe it was Senor Unicorn!" Noreen said.

'*Sighs* Or, It could've just been a simple Power Out? Right Penelope?" Ray asked.

No Response...

'*Concerned* Penelope? Penelope!? *Gasps!* Not again! Not again! *Feels around for Penelope and feels she feels the same as she did when they were in the cave* *Sighs* I did it once, I'll do it again, I can't let her go through this alone, she's been such a good friend to me so I'm going to return the favor, *Lifts Penelope up Bridal Style*" Jake said.

'Dude! What happened with Penelope!?" Ray asked.

'She fainted!" Jake said.

'Fainted!? What do you mean fainted!?" Ray asked.

Jake had a sweatdrop.

'Ooh! Maybe she saw a hot, handsome and fainted from heart eyes and blushing!" Noreen exclaimed.

Ray sighed and facepalmed.

'Yes Noreen, she fainted because she saw a hot, handsome guy in the dark," Ray said.

'It could happen..." Noreen said with crazy eyes.

Everybody minus Penelope and Noreen sighed.

'Okay, we need to find a light source!" Jake said.

'Yes, Jake is right, but where are we going to find a light source?" Ray asked.

Ray heard Noreen breath, and open her mouth to speak.

'*Stern face expression* And No Noreen we are not making your butt glow!" Ray said.

'*Childishly* Aww!" Noreen whined.

'M-Make her butt glow...?" Jake asked awkwardly.

'*Sighs from Embarrassment* Me and...Me and Noreen did it all the time when we were little...and when we did it one day we...*Sighs, and facepalms* almost burned the house down..." Ray said.

'Oh my god..." Jake said.

'Yes," Ray said.

'So how are we going to find a light source?" Jake asked.

'Maybe we should all act as a light source" Ray said.

'D-Do you mean-..." Jake asked.

'Yes, we use our Auras," Ray said.

'O-...Okay, Just as long as we don't exert too much of it," Jake said.

Jake and Ray used their Auras making their bodies glow,

'Ooh! I bet my Aura looks like sparkles!" Noreen said starting to use her Aura.

'Oh geez Noreen," Jake said chuckling.

They all glowed.

Jake's Aura color was mint green

Ray's Aura was a dark green

And Noreen's Aura was pink.

'Yay, We're not blind!" Noreen exclaimed.

'*Sighs* Noreen, we never were blind," Ray said.

'Oh..." Noreen said.

They went around looking for a light source in every dorm.

'You have a light source!?" Noreen asked team RAVJ.

'Nope, Sorry Nor," Ramsey said.

'My flashlight blew out because SOMEONE! Bit my flashlight till it almost exploded in her mouth!" Andreas exclaimed looking at Jaden.

'Hey C'mon! Don't blame me for your faulty flashlight!" Jaden said.

'The Flashlight's, been workin', since I WAS 2!" Andreas exclaimed.

'Oh...Well don't blame me for you getting way too attached to that flashlight!" Jaden exclaimed in haste.

'Oh now you've done it, Cotton tail!" Andreas exclaimed.

Something snapped in Jaden...

'What...did you call me, Peppersmith...?" Jaden angrily asked.

Andreas had white dot eyes in the dark, and a sweatdrop.

Jaden looked at him with Red eyes...

'Why is she looking at me like that man!?" Andreas asked.

'*Scared tone* Dude...I probably should've told you before...but never! Call her Cottontail, Man!" Ramsey said.

'What happens if you call her cotton tail?" Andreas asked.

'She may be a bunny but she can still rip you to shreds!" Ramsey said.

'Ah man! Ah man! Ah man!" Andreas said as he ran.

'Hey, Wait up, man!" Ramsey said as he ran with Andreas.

Jaden yelped in anger and chased after them,

'Ugh! And they're my teammates, why!?" Victoria asked looking at the dark ceiling.

'Welp! Thanks anyway! Bye Vicky!" Noreen said in a flash as she left.

'It's Victor-...! Oh why do I even try!?" Victoria asked.

Ray asked team ARSL if they had a light source.

'Nope, Sorry R-Man," Sydney said.

'No, I'm sorry Ray, No Light source around here," Lexi said.

'I'm sorry sir no light source he-...*Blushes* uh..H-Hi S-Sir! I-...I mean Kay! N-No! I mean! R-Ray! Wh-What a Leisure to meet you! N-No! I mean a P-Pleasure to meet you!" Allie said blushing non stop.

Ruby made kissy noises.

'Oh hush, Ruby! I'm not in love with Ray!" Allie said.

'You got all that from kissy noises?" Ray asked.

'Yep," Allie said.

'Wow, You must really understand her," Ray said.

'Sh-She has become like a little sister to me already... " Allie said.

Ray chuckled.

'Me and Noreen have the same understanding," Ray said.

'Marry me," Allie said unconsciously.

'What was that?" Ray asked.

'D-D'ah! I said, Hairy me! Yeah! I can get really hairy sometimes!" Allie said laughing like an idiot.

'*Sweatdrops* Okay...I've... Gotta get back to my group so..." Ray said leaving.

'Oh man! I bet he thinks I'm an idiot now!" Allie said whining childishly.

Ruby shook her head.

'Ruby, you don't think that flies should die..." Allie said.

Ruby shook her head with the fake anime tears.

'*Sighs* I'm sorry! I'm just head over hills for Ray!" Allie said with heart eyes.

'Oh Really, Girl!?" Sydney asked sarcastically.

Allie knew what Sydney meant.

'*Eyes outlined in black* Get your mind out of the gutter!" Allie said.

Sydney laughed.

'Ah man! I can't study in the dark!" Lexi said.

'Well we could..." Allie said.

'Allie Xiao Long we are not making your butt glow!" Lexi said.

'Aww..." Allie whined in a childish tone.

Jake then carried Penelope to the infirmary.

Jake tapped the door with his foot so he wouldn't drop Penelope,

'Who is it?" Violet asked.

'It's Jake!" Jake said.

'Ooh! Coming!" Violet said.

'No! Wait! You're injured! Let me come to you!" Jake said.

'*giggles* Jake, it's okay, I have a wheelchair, " Violet said.

'Oh! *Nervously laughs* Okay then could you open the door? That'd be great..." Jake said and asked sheepishly.

Violet giggled and opened the door, she was an attached to an I.V. but still smiled.

'Thank you," Jake said.

'You're welcome, Jake," Violet said.

'So do you have a light source? Any light source would be great," Jake said.

'I do have a camera back at my dorm and I cou-..." Violet said before Jake interrupted her.

'N-No, I don't want you to have to go that far for a light source," Jake said.

'Aww Jake, I'll be fine," Violet insisted.

Then Violet saw Penelope unconscious.

'*Gasps* Wh-What happened to Penelope!?" Violet asked concerned.

The older girl had always been nice to her despite her animal features and to see her unconscious made her feel bad.

'She fainted..." Jake said.

'I'm so sorry! Please Jake, I'll be okay," Violet insisted once again.

Jake put Penelope on one of the beds.

'*Sighs* Okay, but I want to go with you, I don't want Lyle to get his grubby hands on you..." Jake growled as he clenched his fist.

'Jake?" Violet asked Concerned.

'Huh?" Jake asked awkwardly coming back to reality.

'Are you okay? Do you feel guilty by what happened to me?" Violet asked.

'Uh, No!, I'm okay, Violet you have nothing to worry about," Jake asked.

'Oh, Okay" Violet said as she sighed with relief. 'Follow me!" Violet said.

Jake followed Violet in her wheelchair.

'Oh where is it!? where is it!? *Sees Camera* Oh! Finally!" Violet said.

'You found it!?" Jake asked.

'Yeah!" Violet said.

Jake and Violet were on their way to get the rest of team JNPR, when they accidentally ran into someone.

'Oh! We're sorry we ran into yo-...*sees it's team LNIN* Lyle!? Team LNIN!?" Jake and Violet asked.

'Oh well if it isn't the freak and the clutz!?" Lyle asked.

'Lyle..." Jake said with Anger.

'Come're freak! I've missed pulling your ears!" Lyle said.

The rest of team LNIN snickered as Violet whimpered in fear.

'I'd suggest you take a step back Idiot number #1! Cause I'm not letting you get near Violet!" Jake said Seriously for once.

Team LNIN Snickered.

'Oh wow, I see You got "The Clutz" as your bodyguard! What does he do!? Hug people do death!? Oh! I'm so scared!" Lyle said and asked mockingly.

Jake growled.

'J-Jake! L-Lyle! P-Please no violence!" Violet pleaded.

'Zip it abomination!" Lyle yelled.

Violet whimpered and cried.

'Hey! You have no right to talk to her like that!" Jake yelled.

'Well what are you going to do King of Clutz!? Huh!? Hu-..." Lyle asked as he was interrupted.

Jake grabbed Lyle by the strong piece of fabric under his Armor and angrily lifted him off of the ground.

'You call her an abomination one more time...and I will make your life a living Grimm cave!" Jake hissed.

'Ah! C'mon! Jake! Take it easy man!" Lyle said panicking.

'Jake! Please! Don't hurt him!" Violet begged.

Jake looked at Violet.

'Give me a reason why I shouldn't bash your head into your neck!" Jake said.

'Uh...Uh I-...I-..." Lyle said before he was interrupted by a dripping sound.

Violet and Lyle dot eyes and a sweatdrop.

'*Blushing furiously* *Fake Anime Tears* Is peeing my pants a good reason...?" Lyle asked with childish fear.

'*Chuckles* Yes, *throws Lyle into his team* Fine, You're lucky Violet's around, or I would've made sure you lost a lot of teeth! You better leave before I change my mind..." Jake said.

Team LNIN grumbled and left.

'This isn't over, Arc!" Lyle proclaimed.

'Violet! *Sees Violet on the floor* *holds Violet in his arms* Are you okay?" Jake asked.

'*Weakly* Y-Yes, I'm fine Jake, *Weakly giggles*" Violet said.

'Your IV is running out, here, let me help you," Jake said.

Jake put Violet's left arm as delicately around his shoulders as possible and put his right arm on her waist to help her to her wheelchair.

He delicately put her in her wheelchair.

'*Weakly chuckles* You better not have hurt him Jake..." Violet playfully threatened.

'*chuckles* He's okay, Violet" Jake said.

'Okay, Good," Violet said.

Violet and Jake went to the infirmary and Violet flashed the light in Penelope's face.

Penelope moaned.

'Penelope! *helps Penelope sit up*" Jake said.

'J-Jake? V-Violet...?" Penelope asked.

'Penelope," Jake said. 'I'm here,"

'Wh-What happened?" Penelope asked.

'The Power went out!" Ray said from behind.

'*Excitedly* Ray! *sees the others* and you found the others!" Jake said.

'Yes, I did," Ray said.

'You fainted, let me help you up" Jake offered.

Team JNR made their Auras shine brighter so Jake, so Penelope could have a light source to make it through the day, and Noreen and Ray so they could see better.

Then the lights came back on, everyone cheered and then were given the day off,

Violet was back in the hospital bed sleep, with Ruby by her side as almost always.

Everyone had went back to their dorms,

Violet woke up and saw Ruby,

'Oh, Hey Ruby," Violet said.

Ruby waved.

Violet tried to sit up but then saw that it caused too much pain,

Ruby softly gasped then helped her sit up.

'Thank you," Violet said.

Ruby tapped on her scroll into her Narrator App,

'You're Welcome" the App said for her.

'Ruby?" Violet asked.

Ruby looked at Violet questioningly.

'Why do you care if I'm hurt? I'm a faunus, noone has ever worried about me like you have, well, besides my mother," Violet said.

Ruby softly giggled.

'*Ruby typing* Violet, I care if you're hurt because you're my friend! And Faunus or human I love my friends just the way they are, I don't want them to change for anyone! I Love You! You are, Sweet, Kind, Smart, Caring, Beautiful and way cute! And very talented! Hey! I bet you could beat me in a foot race any time, any day! Those bunny ears and tail don't define who you are! You do! You, your actions, and your personality alone!" The App said for Ruby.

Violet giggled, then hiccuped and teared up.

'Oh Ruby..!" Violet said.

Violet hugged Ruby with all her strength.

Ruby was startled but then hugged back.

'I...Love you, Violet! And I don't want... Anything to happen to...you! Ever again!..from this moment on...I your body guard..! And friend!" Ruby said slowly.

Violet cried tears of Joy as Ruby hugged the older girl tighter like there was no tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16: The Blind Warrior Princess

2 days Later...

Penelope woke up, and saw only sillouhettes,

'Oh, Not again..." Penelope said then sighed in admittance.

She was blind once again...it had been 5 years since something like this happened.

She stood up, smiled and felt for Jake, when she finally ruffled his shaggy blonde hair she knew it was him.

She went down and gently shook his shoulders.

'Jake," Penelope said.

'Huh?" Jake asked as he woke up.

Penelope closed her eyes,

'Jake, I need to tell you something...or, show you something... " Penelope said.

'Wh-What is it? Is something Wrong?" Jake asked.

'No, it's not bad," Penelope said.

'What is it?" Jake asked.

'I just want you to know that when I show you this, to try not to freak out to much," Penelope said.

'Okay," Jake said and sighed.

Penelope sighed and opened her eyes, Jake softly gasped and saw that her eyes were a way lighter shade of green, and that her pupils were nearly a dark gray.

'P-Penelope...Are-...Are you-...?" Jake asked.

'Blind? Yes, but you don't have to worry too much, it's only temporary, " Penelope said.

'*Concerned* Ho-...How long does it last?" Jake asked.

'2 days, 3 days tops" Penelope reassured.

'Oh-...Okay, but can you please at least let me help you?" Jake asked.

'Of course, Any help is appreciated Jake," Penelope said smiling.

Jake held out his hands and Penelope eventually took them,

Jake guided Penelope to the closet and closed the door halfway to give her privacy but not to let too much darkness be around her.

Penelope dressed in her Spartan clothes and Armor boots, with her brown gloves and put her candy red hair into a ponytail.

'You ready?" Jake asked.

'Yes," Penelope said.

Jake guided Penelope to the cafeteria and saw some familiar friendly faces.

'Oh! Hi guys!" Jake said.

'Hi!" Everyone said.

Jake guided Penelope to the food bar.

'Okay, try to smell what they put out for breakfast.

Penelope sniffed and thought for a second.

"Uhm...Biscuits, Crepes.. And Pancakes...?" Penelope asked.

'Yes! You got it!" Jake said.

'Well...Yay!" Penelope said.

Jake got her breakfast for her and sat down with team ARSL and RAVJ.

'Hello Friends," Penelope said.

'Hi Penelope!" Ruby said.

'Hi P-Girl!" Allie said.

'Hi Doll," Sydney said.

'Hello Penelope" Lexi said.

'Good Morning, Miss Perfect," Jade said in her usual sarcastic tone.

'Hey Candy Cane!" Ramsey said.

'Hey Penelope!" Victoria said.

'Hey Girl! What's Poppin'!?" Andreas asked.

'Oh, Hey guys! How are you?" Penelope asked.

'We're good!" Everyone minus Allie and Jaden said.

'Eh, I'm okay!" Allie said.

'I'm fantastic!" Jaden said.

'So what's poppin'?" Andreas asked.

'I-...I don't know how to tell you guys but...but I'm... I'm blind..." Penelope said.

'Oh! Like a bat!?" Jaden asked smiling.

'Jaden!" Victoria scolded.

'Oh! No! It's fine! I don't mind!" Penelope said.

'Hey, Candy girl, if I pay you 5 Lein will you be my pet bat?" Jaden asked.

'Jaden! Stop it!" Victoria Scolded.

'*like a 1950's movie star* Okay! I'll stop mother! Why don't we also talk about cute boys and get soda pops!?" Jaden said.

'I told you for the umpteenth billionth time that I do not talk like that!" Victoria proclaimed.

Jaden and Victoria started to argue.

Everybody had sweatdrops and closed eyes,

'Okay...So Blind?" Andreas asked trying not to get involved in the girl fight.

'Yes, but it's only temporary, " Penelope said.

'How'd this happen Dudette?" Ramsey asked concerned.

'Uh...Uh...I don't know! I guess from the camera flash of Violet's camera! But! You know what!? That's not exactly her fault!" Penelope said giggling Nervously.

Andreas and Ramsey had sweatdrops but stopped the conversation before it even started.

'Y-Yeah, Not...Not her fault..." Andreas and Ramsey asked.

Penelope was halfway done with her breakfast when Ruby suggested some thong

'You know Penelope, I have a blind bat Faunus Friend and she uses Echolocation! You should try it!" Ruby said.

'R-Really!?" How does it work?" Penelope asked.

'I don't specifically know but I could take you to her!" Ruby said.

Penelope finished her breakfast, and thought about it for a second.

'Sure! But can Jake come with me? He's kinda my guide!" Penelope asked.

'Why Yes! Jake sure can come!" Ruby said.

'Thank you Ruby! This means a lot!" Penelope said.

'Well there's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend!" Ruby said finishing her breakfast and leaving with Jake and Penelope.

Ruby took them to a dorm.

'Knock Knock my dear friend!" Ruby said.

A girl with light green skin, mint green eyes and green hair in a ponytail, wearing a green dress, with the short part of the top being white, green fingerless gloves and green slippers answered and opened the door.

'*feels Ruby's face with her fingers* *Gasp!* *smiles* Hey Ruby!" The girl said.

The girl hugged Ruby. Ruby hugged the girl back.

'This is my dear friend, Gracekia Terrainer," Ruby said motioning to the girl in green.

'H-Hi..." Gracekia said.

'Hello, I am Penelope, Penelope Mikos," Penelope said.

'And I'm her guide, Jake!...Arc! Of the Arc family! *Chuckles Nervously*" Jake said.

'From what I hear, you sound very Nervous but there is nothing to be afraid of Jake," Gracekia said.

'N-None of this will hurt her?" Jake asked.

Gracekia Giggled and let them inside,

'*giggles* It is very considerate of you to worry, but all of this is harmless, it doesn't hurt a bit," Gracekia reassured Jake.

'Okay, Echolocation is like a bouncy ball of sound, if you hear very closely, if you make a sound loud enough, it'll bounce off of who or whatever you want, now their are honestly different ways you can use echolocation, you can click your tongue, which I do by the way, but you can clap, stomp, just, any way to make a sound, now, for example Let's say that I want to find Ruby, when I click my tongue the sound waves bounce off of her back," Gracekia said.

Ruby put in noise canceling ear phones on and turned away, Gracekia clicked her toungue, and Ruby felt the sound waves vibrate off her back. She took off the Noose cancelling earphones, and said: '*Gasps* Gracekia! *hugs Gracekia*" Ruby said. Her hair turned yellow, so did her eyes.

'See? Now which form of Echolocation do you want to do?" Gracekia asked.

'Uh...the clapping?" Penelope said.

'Okay, let's try with Jake," Gracekia said.

Gracekia made sure to cancel all distracting noises.

'Okay, Penelope, *points to the closet* clap!" Gracekia instructed as she put a blindfold on Jake.

'Oh! *Hides in the closet with the door open*" Penelope said.

'Hey, what's the blindfold for?" Jake asked.

'To help guide a blind person, you must be able to know what it feels like to be blind," Gracekia said.

'Oh! Now I get it!" Jake said.

Jake got up.

'Now, listen real carefully," Gracekia said.

Penelope clapped, and Jake listened.

Jake walked around,

'Uh...the bathroom? *walks towards the bathroom aimlessly* *touches sink,* Nope, that's not Penelope, Ah! You sneaky little Spartan! The bathtuuuuaaaaahhhh! *falls in the bathtub* Ah! Uh...*Swirly eyes* *in a delirious daze* Hey, are those turkies flying...? Bok bok! Uh..." Jake said.

Ruby and Gracekia couldn't help but stifle their giggles,

'*giggling* Jake! Are you okay?" Ruby asked her hair and eyes staying yellow.

'I'm just fine! I'm okay!" Jake said giving a thumbs up.

Gracekia and Ruby helped the older Knight up and out of the bathroom.

'Uh...the closet!" Jake said.

'Oh Jake! That's-..." Gracekia said before Jake walked aimlessly towards the right side of the closet.

'Oh Jake! No you can't go in there! You'll get scra-..." Gracekia said before her and Ruby heard Jake scream.

'D'aaaaahhhhhh! Angry cat! Angry cat! Angry cat! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off of me!" Jake whined and begged.

'Come're Sprinkles! Get off of 's face!" Gracekia begged the cat.

The cat came willingly off of Jake's scratched face.

'*Gasps!* Jake! Are you okay!?" Ruby and Gracekia said in unison.

Ruby's hair turned blue and her eyes turned a lighter shade of blue.

Jake had the swirly eyes.

'Mommy can you get me the flying cupcakes for my breakfast...? Ugh..." Jake said in a delirious daze.

Ruby got a cool, wet towel.

'*While wiping Jake's Scratched face* I'm so sorry dear Jake, I probably should've mentioned that Gracekia's team have a team pet..." Ruby said apologetically.

'Oh, it's fine, it wasn't your fault, it must've just, slipped your mind! *Laughs sheepishly* it did slip your mind, right? Right? *Nervously Laughs*" Jake said and asked.

'Auh! Yeah! Slipped my mind!" Ruby said. Her hair turned back it's normal color and her eyes.

'*with a bunch of Band-Aids on his face* Okay Penelope Mikos! I will find you!" Jake said.

Jake finally was able to follow the sound of Penelope's clapping.

'Uh...The Left side of the closet! *rushes to left side of closet* have I found you!? Am I here!?" Jake asked excitedly.

Penelope felt for Jake and actually got ruffle his rough, shaggy hair.

'Yes! Jake! You found me!" Penelope answered excitedly.

The two shouted in joy and hugged.

Jake and Penelope came out, Jake picked Penelope up and happily swung her around.

'Wooh!" Penelope said.

Penelope and Jake laughed.

When the moment was finally over.

'Okay, that took..." Gracekia said.

'Precisely 15 minutes" Ruby said.

'So we have 10 minutes left for this one," Gracekia said.

Gracekia stepped outside.

'Okay, now we're going to find her in another room," Gracekia said.

Gracekia whispered the room she wanted Penelope to go in and Penelope felt her way there.

She knocked on the door of a dorm that said team LVNR

'Uh, Hello, team Lavender's dorm?" A guy in a Lavender shirt asked.

'Uh, could I hide in your dorm room, it's for an echolocation excersize, " Penelope asked nervously.

'Uh sure, just be careful okay?," The guy said.

'I will!" Penelope said.

Penelope started clapping the guy sweatdropped but dropped the question before all of it had a chance to form in his head.

'Okay, how about...this dorm!?" Jake asked.

It was a dorm that said: Team BLUE,

Jake aimlessly wondered into the dorm...filled with girls...

'Woah! Jake! No! That dorm is filled with-...!" Gracekia and Ruby yelped in unison. Ruby's hair turned light red (for panic) and her eyes turned pink.

There were screams and grunts.

'AAAAAHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" The whole team shreiked.

One of them threw Jake against the hallway wall.

'And STAY OUT PERVERT!" A girl in a sky blue blouse yelled.

'*Swirly eyes* aaohh...why meeee?...uh...Mommy can I have the baiby angel pigs...? Huh that'd be nice thank you..." Jake said in a delirious daze.

'Girls..." Gracekia and Ruby said.

'Yeah...we probably should've mentioned that that dorm was filled with girls..." Gracekia said.

'Agreed..." Ruby said. Her hair turned back to normal color.

Jake then realized where the clapping was coming from.

'Uh...Team LVNR's dorm!" Jake said rushing into the dorm.

Jake and Penelope felt for eachother and finally hugged.

Jake picked Penelope up and happily swung her around.

The bell rung.

'Ooh! It's time for class!" Gracekia said.

Gracekia and Ruby rushed to class.

'Okay Penelope! We are not! Going to be late to class!" Jake said taking the blind fold off.

'Well how are we going to-...Woah!" Penelope said.

Jake picked Penelope up Bridal style.

'Here we go!" Jake said as he rushed towards Professor Weiss's classroom.

'Uh...Penelope could you sit beside me?" Jake asked.

Jake didn't want to be forceful.

'*giggles* Sure Jake, I'll sit by you," Penelope said.

Jake carefully guided Penelope to their seats by the rest of team JNPR

'Okay class today we'll be learning how to fight in groups of two, Ruby? Penelope?" Weiss asked.

Penelope gulped as Jake guided her towards Ruby.

'*Worried but trying to hide it* It's okay, I'm sure you'll be great!" Jake said.

'Th-Thank you!" Penelope said.

'You going to be okay Penelope?" Ruby asked drawing Aphrodite and Cupids.

'I'll try my best!" Penelope said.

'Aaaand, Start!" Weiss said.

She made the locking glyph on the door disappear.

It was a Leopard Grimm...A New Species...

Ruby had the tiny eyes and a sweatdrop.

The Grimm lunged at them both.

Penelope ran towards the Grimm and Luckily cut two of it's legs off. One left front, one right Grimm cried in pain.

'Nice job Penelope!" Ruby said.

The Grimm lunged for Ruby but she jumped and landed on a glyph, she jump off the glyph and shot fire Arrows at it. It cuddled it's but with it's tale and whimpered in pain, then growled.

'*tiny eyes and sweatdrop* I think I made it Angrier..." Ruby said. Her hair turned light red and her eyes pink.

Penelope tried to cut Peirce it in the heart but before she could even reach the Grimm's mouth it hit her hard in the stomach with it's tale.

Penelope was flying.

'Penelope!" Ruby and Jake shouted in unison.

As Ruby's hair turned blue and her eyes a lighter shade, she jumped on a glyph on the right then summoned a glyph behind Penelope, jumped on it and caught Penelope bridal style.

'Are you okay!?" Ruby asked as she landed on the ground with a shocked Penelope.

'I-...I'm okay," Penelope said slowly smiling.

'Okay, Well that's a relief! I was so worried!" Ruby said. Her hair and eyes turned to normal.

Ruby softly gasped and whispered a plan into Penelope's ears.

Penelope softly gasped and smiled at Ruby.

'Ready!" Ruby said.

Ruby summoned a glyph to the left.

'Go Left!" Ruby instructed.

Penelope jumped on the glyph as Ruby instructed. Ruby bounced her off the glyph and Penelope Peirce it's heart.

The Grimm cried out in pain.

Ruby jumped on a glyph to pin it down, she summoned a glyph for Penelope to jump on,

'Go left!" Ruby said.

Penelope did as Ruby instructed and cut it's head off.

The two broke a tiny sweat and briefly panted.

They stood up and high fived eachother.

The class applauded.

'Acceptional you two!" Weiss said.

'Yay! Thanks Mo-...*Laughs Nervously* P-Professer Weiss," Ruby said.

'*chuckles* you two get an A+!" Weiss said.

Penelope and Ruby changed into their school uniforms and sat in their seats,

In Professor Neon's class...

'Okay! People! Get ready to skate!" Neon said.

Jake had learned a little about skating and guided Penelope the whole time.

Team LNIN started to snicker and played truth and dare.

'Hey Lyle, truth or dare?" Ivan asked.

'Dare," Lyle said.

'I dare you to push the, Penelope Mikos down!" Ivan said snickering.

'Done dare!" Lyle said snickering.

Lyle skated towards Penelope, and made him pushing her look like an accident.

'Woah!" Penelope said.

'Penelope!" Jake shouted.

Jake caught Penelope and growled at Lyle for purposely pushing her but making it look like a convenient accident.

'Are you okay?" Jake asked.

'Y-Yeah, but I don't know who pushed me!" Penelope said.

Jake frowned at Lyle endangering Penelope but smiled so Penelope couldn't feel his anger.

He held Penelope's hand and skated with her the whole class so Lyle couldn't get near her.

In Glynda's Class...

'Okay! Allie and Sydney! Against, Lyle and Ivan!" Glynda said.

'Wooh! Okay Sydy! Let's see what we got!" Allie said.

'Yeah! Let's do it!" Sydney said.

All of the fighters changed into their battle clothes.

'3...2..1! Begin!" Glynda said.

Lyle charged at Allie and tried to hit her but she dodged the ax, jumped on it and kicked him in the face, with a 'oohf!" Lyle stumbled back and grumbled, Ivan charged at Sydney with his sword their swords clashed, when their swords were going to clash once again he changed his his mind and was going to cut her side, but Allie saw and took Action.

'Sydney!" She shouted.

She kicked Lyle to the ground and used Gravity dust to rocket towards Sydney, she grabbed her and used gravity dust to rocket them backwords, but not before Ivan unintentionally cut her.

'*Pants* You okay?" Allie asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine," Sydney said.

'Let's teach them a lesson...," Allie said cracking her knuckles with a crazy smile.

'Uh, I know what you getting at," Sydney said.

Ivan helped Lyle up.

'And what are you two girlies gonna do? Make us dresses!?" Lyle asked.

'Oh I'll dress you something! But you won't like i-..." Allie said furiously.

'Girl, try to calm down," Sydney said.

'*takes deep breaths* 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, okay, I'm calm" Allie said.

'You ready Girlie?" Sydney asked smiling.

'Yes!" Allie said.

Allie ran as Sydney put her sword pistol in whip form and tossed it to Allie, Allie grabbed it and let Sydney swing her around.

'Oh my-...! Is this a circus act or a-..." Lyle asked before Allie looked at him with red eyes, flaming hair and a crazy smile.

Lyle and Ivan gulped as Allie kicked both of their faces and KO'd them.

'The Audience cheered as the screen gave a checkmark to Allie and Sydney and an ex to Lyle and Ivan.

'An Excellent job Miss Xiao long and Miss Wukong! And your Aura's still in the green! I'll give you two an A+!" Glynda said.

'Wooh!" Sydney said.

'Oh yeah!" Allie cheered.

Ivan and Lyle started to wake up.

'H-How did we get defeated by a bunch of girls!?" Lyle asked with swirly eyes.

'Lesbi-honest, honey! You never stood a chance! Ha!" Sydney sassily replied.

Allie giggled and followed Sydney back to the bleachers.

'Okay! Next pair is!..." Glynda said.

At Lunch time...

Teams ARSL, JNPR, And RAVJ Decided to go to the infirmary to visit a friend.

When Jaden went in first she screamed an angry yet worried scream.

'Wake up! C'mon girl, wake up! What happened to you Sis!?," Hayden said and asked while shaking Violet's shoulders.

'Sis!?" All teams asked.

'Sh-She's..." Jake asked.

'YOUR...?" Penelope asked.

'SISTER!?" All asked.

Jaden chuckled Nervously for the first time and did her best to explain...


	18. Chapter 17: Blind Warrior Princess Pt2

During Lunch...

'How come you never told us you two were Sisters!?" Ramsey asked Whining.

'Well I didn't want to get bullied or Expelled, or hurt her feelings so I hid her!" Jaden explained.

'Ooh...okay, that makes sense" Ramsey said his voice starting to fade.

'Violet Sweetheart? Can you wake up for us?" Ruby asked.

Ruby patted her cheeks, she moaned and smiled.

'H-..Hi Ruby" Violet said.

'Hi Violet, You feeling better?" Ruby asked.

'Yes," Violet said.

'Better enough to eat lunch?" Ruby asked.

'Yes, I think I can eat now," Violet said.

Ruby smiled.

So when Ramsey and Jaden were finished talking they joined lunch.

'So what's the progress on your recovery?" Jake asked.

'Well, they got the internal bleeding to stop, now they're just working on my external bleeding," Violet explained.

'That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Everyone said.

'I'm so happy you're recovering so well!" Ruby said.

Ruby hugged Violet.

Violet smiled and hugged Ruby back.

'So can I pet your ears!?" Allie asked.

'Ooh! Can I too!? Can I too!? Can I too!?" Noreen asked.

'Pleeeeeeaaassee?" Allie and Noreen asked simultaneously.

'*Sighs* okay, but be a bit more sensitive then you were last time," Violet said.

While Allie and Noreen were petting her ears softer then before...

'So what are they going to about your broken limbs? I don't see a cast on you besides your right arm," Sydney said.

Violet attempted to lift the covers but hissed in pain whenever she lifted her arm.

'Hey, Take it easy, I'll do it," Ruby said.

'*Sighs greatfully* Thank you, Ruby," Violet said.

'You're Welcome," Ruby said.

Ruby lifted the covers and showed the casts that were on her legs, that even covered on her toes.

'Oh! Ooh! Wow, that is...now that is just unfortunate..." Everyone said.

'Oh, dang...Lyle musta really beat the crap out of you, dol'ling, I feel bad for you!" Sydney said.

'The damage that boy did to you was unacceptable!" Lexi stated.

'So, I need to announce to Violet, and let her know, so our dear friend here is not let out of the loop, Uh...I am blind," Penelope said.

Violet gasped.

'Penelope, I am so sorry!" Violet said.

'It's okay, it's only temporary, 2, in 3 days tops I will have my complete sight back," Penelope said.

'Well that's great!" Violet said.

After lunch...

In Professor Peaches class they learned about what fruit were dangerous to eat, and what fruit were not dangerous to eat.

In Yang's Class...

'Alrighty Kiddos! We're going to learn how to fight without our weapons!" Yang said.

'Whaaaat!?" The class asked.

'Yep!" Yang said.

'But won't we die without our weapons!?" A student asked.

The other students started to ramble on about the same question.

'*Sighs, touches bridge of nose,closes eyes and lowers head* Okay kiddos! I know that some of you aren't exactly the best at hand to hand to hand combat! *lifts head and opens eyes* But, Come on, Kiddos! Don't you want to learn how fight Grimm without your weapon!? W-Well, if you lose your weapons!" Yang said.

The students who had nearly no idea how to fight whined about their weapons being like either the child or brother they never had.

'*touches bridge of nose,closes eyes and lowers head* Uh, this is going to take a while..." Yang groaned.

After a little while she had taught the class the basic, now to teach Ruby!

'*Thinking* But who in the world would this chick punch in the face!? She's so nice, and fluff, and rainbows about everything! Who in the world would make this chick so angry!? *but then looks at Lyle and gets an Idea* Oh I've got an idea! But I don't think Mister Winchester's going to like it..." Yang said.

She got Ruby to punch and kick some of the living crap out of Lyle.

'Okay, Kiddos! Class dismissed! There is the bell!" Yang said.

Just as the bell rang!

2 classes later...At night...

Lexi had fought the white fang members once again, and they got super angry!

'We'll teach you a lesson Schnee!" The mitch-match eyed proclaimed with with rage.

'And I'll teach you a lesson if you even try to mess with my big sister!" Lexi said.

Lexi went back to bed to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18: Noreen goes Nuts!

It was morning in team JNPR's dorm and Jake woke up to see his really good friend Penelope sleeping. She looked so peaceful so he didn't want to wake her up, team JNPR and ARSL had a day off because Ozpin, decided that constant work and no play would probably ruin their day, or lives...So when he woke up, he bought some coffee just to start their day with a quick energy boost to start the day.

Ray saw Jake put the Coffee down and panicked. He dragged Jake outside swiftly.

'Woaah! Ray! What was that for!?" Jake asked.

'Dude! You cannot give Noreen coffee!" Ray said.

'Wh-Why not!? Did she burn herself when she was a little kid of something!?" Jake asked.

'No! She-..." Ray said before him and Jake heard maniacal giggling.

'No..." Jake said.

'She wouldn't of..." Ray said.

They both slowly turned towards Noreen and saw the brown liquid on her face and her eyes growing wide...

Both young men almost screamed...

A few minutes later when the coffee was still hot...

The rest of team JNPR were in their battle clothes drinking the last of their coffee and Noreen was still bouncing around the walls...she was so loud that it was starting to get on even Penelope's nerves!

'Uuuggghhhh! Why can't she drink her coffee like a normal person!?" Penelope asked while under Jake's bed trying to cover her ears with his covers.

'*Sighs* Because my dear Penelope, she is not a normal person," Ray said drinking the last of his coffee.

'Yeah...apparently the second she gets her hands on coffee she goes berserk!" Jake said with soul crushing regret.

'The girl goes nuts!" Ray said.

'I! Can see that!" Penelope said getting cranky.

It was time for breakfast so they went to the cafeteria and greeted their sister team.

'*small eyes, sweatdrop* Uh...where's dear Noreen!?" Ruby asked.

Team JNPR looked at where Noreen was supposed to be but only saw a chalk outline.

'No..." Jake said.

'She wouldn't!" Ray said with childish fear.

'Hello Beacon goers! My name is Noree Valykree! And I'm going to be reading a very interesting story called: Penelopeeee's diaryyy!" Noreen said like a drunk girl.

'No...she wouldn't!" Penelope said with fear.

'Dear diary! Jake is so dreamy! But that Allie girl is around him way too much! I don't trust that wench around my maaaaan!" Noreen said.

'*tiny eyes, sweatdrop* Wh-What!?" Jake asked.

'Tiny eyes, blushing, paralyzed with embarrassment* No..." Penelope said.

'He always holds me in his arms and cradles me like a baaaabyyyy! He always thinks about myyyy needs fiiiirrrrst!" Noreen also slurred out.

Penelope sunk and whimpered in embarrassment.

'No..." Penelope said.

'But most of all I-...*snorts, snores* *wakes up* I'm up! I'm up! I loved Pyhrra Nikos so much that my...my mother Enel Mikos...Actually found the remains of Miló and Akouó...and had the one of Pyhrra's relatives rebuild it back to...*snorts, snores* *wakes up* I'm up! I'm up! Just the way it was built in the first place as...as goooood as neeewww!" Noreen said.

'Oh man! Now they probably think I'm a creep and a stalker!" Penelope whined in her head.

Everyone had tiny eyes and a sweatdrop.

'I loooooved Pyhrra Nikos soooo much that I want to be e-...*snorts, snores* *wakes up* exactly like heeeerrr! From her hairstyyyle...to her boots! But unfortunately they cou-...*snorts, snores* *wakes up* they couldn't find her crown! Apparently her friend Juane Arc me-...melded it onto hi-...his shield! So they're ma-...making a replica as we speeeeeeak!" Noreen said.

Everyone was blushing of slight shock.

Penelope hid under the table and curled up in a ball.

'I...want...to...die!" She said almost in a whispering voice.

'*Chuckles Nervously* Ah C'mon Pyh-... Uh, Penelope! It's probably not really as bad as it seems!" Jake said.

Then they heard muffled protests from Glynda and a third year student that Noreen wasn't allowed there...

'*giggles drunkly* Thaaaas...thas' all folks!" Noreen said in a drunk daze.

'I am so sorry, for Noreen reading your diary...Penel-...*sees chalk outline of Penelope*" Ray said.

'Oh no..." Ray said.

'She wouldn't... " Jake said in disbelief.

'I...WILL.. END YOU!" They heard Penelope yell.

'D'AAAAAHHHH!" They yelled in eachother's faces.

They swiftly finished their breakfast and ran half as fast as Ruby Rose after Penelope and Noreen.

'Wow...I wonder what's going on with Team JNPR today..." Ruby said.

The rest of ARSL shrugged and made I don't know noises.

Penelope followed Noreen's giggling.

'Penelope! She's not worth it! She's not worth it! She-...She has coffee in her system!" Jake said trying to reason with her.

'Yes! She doesn't know what she's doing! Give her a break!" Ray said.

'Give her a break!? Give her a break!? Oh I'll give her a break, alright! Break one of her limbs!" Penelope said blinded by embarrassed rage.

'Oh man! This is getting worse then we thought!" Jake said.

But then after an hour of chasing her Penelope started sweating and wasn't even touching Noreen's speed.

'*pants* How...*pants* is...*,pants* that girl...*pants* so fast!?" Penelope asked.

'It's...*pants* It's in her nature!" Ray said.

Penelope was about to fall but Jake caught her.

'*pants* Are you...*pants* alright?" Jake asked.

'Yeah! I'm fine! Just a little tired!" Penelope reassured Jake.

Noreen went outside and saw team Ivan Pavlov,

'Heeeeyy...Hey Nate! Whaaa...what are you doing!?" Noreen asked.

'*slightly intimidated* U-...Uh...not much!?" Ivan said.

'Can I do something to your hair!?" Noreen asked taking out her raiser.

'*green dot eyes, tiny sweatdrops, eyes twitching* Aaaaahhhh! *runs and runs into Natan Green* d'ah! Duh! *swirly eyes*" Ivan said.

'Ivan! What the heck, man!?" Natan asked.

'N-...Noreen..she! About to-...! Cu-...Cut my hair!" Ivan said having a meltdown.

'N-Noreen!? Isn't she the crazy chick with pink hair!?" Nathan asked.

'Y-Y...Yep!" Ivan said his anime tears flowing like a fountain.

'Don't worry buddy, I'll deal with that psycho chick!" Nathan said pounding his fists.

'*laughs greatfully* Thank you dude!" Ivan said.

'*rolls eyes* You're welcome! Dork!" Natan said.

Noreen ran towards them with her crazy smile and her psychotic eyes.

'Hey Psychopath! What're you doing trying to cut my friend's hair!?" Natan asked.

'Aww C'mon! Iiii...It's not a big deeeeeaal-...dealio!" Noreen said.

'Oh Really!?" Natan asked.

'I-...*snorts and snores* *wakes up* I Know how to make it up!" Noreen said.

'Yeah!? Ho-..." Natan asked.

Noreen kissed Natan in drunken haze!

Muffled protests came from Natan as Noreen kissed him.

And when she was done...boy was he out of it! He had swirly eyes.

'C'mon! C'mon dude! Wake uuup!" Ivan whined.

Team ARSL followed their sister team to help them with Noreen.

Ray saw Natan on the ground and sighed.

'Oh geez, Noreen! What did you do this time!?" Ray asked facepalming.

Ray saw Ivan.

'Ivan! What happened!?" Ray asked.

Ivan whined and mumbled incoherently.

'Ivan, Look, Ivan! You need to calm down!" Ray said.

Ivan finally calmed down.

'Okay, Now Ivan, What the heck, happened!?" Ray asked.

'Okay, the crazy girl, Kissed him!" Ivan said.

Ray sighed and thanked Ivan for the information.

'Where is she!? Where is she!? Where is she!?" Ray asked.

They searched all over but no Noreen,

'*gulps* Okay, to find Noreen, we'll have to split up into teams" Ray said.

The Sister team agreed.

'Okay, Allie you with me, Lexi you wi-..." Ray said.

'YEEEEES! *Nervously laughs at the looks she's getting* uh...I mean, I'm glad to be working with you" Allie said Nervously giggling like an idiot.

Ray chuckled.

'Lexi, you with Jake, Sydn-..." Ray said.

Jake had worried dot eyes and a sweatdrop.

'I..HAVE TO GO...WITH THIS FLIRTATIOUS DOLT!?" Lexi asked with her mother's rage.

'Lexi, please just do this, just for me..." Ray sighed.

Lexi sighed out of frustration.

'Fine! But you even try to kiss or flirt with me, I...will freeze you into a block of Ice, Okay!? Got that, Arc!?" Lexi said and asked.

'*with Myrtenaster near his neck* *dot eyes* *sweatdrop* O-...Okay got it!" Jake said laughing Nervously.

'Okay Sydney...Uh, You don't mind, going by yourself, do you?" Ray asked.

'Nah, I'll be fine on my own," Sydney said.

'Then, Okay, let's split up and search for her in the woods!" Ray said.

It was,

Allie and Ray,

Ruby and Penelope,

Lexi and Jake,

And Sydney by herself.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?" Jake asked holding Penelope's hands in his.

'I'll be okay, Ruby's a really good friend, I know she'll look out for me," Penelope said reassuringly.

'*Sighs* I guess you're right, she has been a good friend to all of us so far," Jake said.

Jake hugged Penelope close to him.

'Just-...Just stay safe, I don't want you to get killed in that forest..." Jake said.

Penelope heard Jake sniffling.

'Aww...Jake are you crying?" The blind Spartan asked.

'Sh-Shut up! I'm an emotional guy okay!?" Jake said in a childish manner.

Penelope wiped his tears.

'Jake, *Smiles* It's okay to cry, We'll be careful okay?" Penelope said.

'Okay," Jake said.

'Uh Rubes?" Allie asked.

'Huh, Dear Allie?" Ruby asked.

'Be Careful Lil Sis, there are some dangerous monsters out there," Allie said.

'*Smiles* I'll be careful!" Ruby said.

And with that, they split up.

Ruby and Penelope were going through the woods searching for Noreen.

'Noreen! Noreen!? Dear Noreen!?" Ruby asked.

'Noreen! Noreen! Noreen!? I'm sorry I chased you! Noreen!?" Penelope said.

After a few minutes of searching...

'Oh man...It's hopeless! We'll never find her!" Penelope said losing hope.

'Oh dear Penelope, don't say that, we'll find her!" Ruby said.

'*Sighs* Okay, Maybe you're right, we shouldn't lose hope," Penelope said smiling.

'That's the spirit!" Ruby said.

Ruby and Penelope continued searching.

Penelope accidently stepped on a twig and snapped it.

'*gulps* Oh no..." Penelope said.

Ruby heard Bellowing.

'*extends arm infront of Penelope* Stay Behind me, I'll fight it," Ruby said.

The growling continued...

With Jake and Lexi...

'Noreen! Noreen! Noreen!? Noreen!" Lexi said.

'Noreen! Noreen!? Noreeeen!" Jake said.

They searched for a few more minutes.

'Ugh! How good of a hider is this girl!? You'd think a girl as hyperactive as a kid in a candy store would be easier to find!" Lexi said.

'*Nervously chuckles* She-...She likes to play hide and seek," Jake said.

'Seriously!? Ugh! We are never going to find this...giiiiiiiirll!" Lexi said.

Lexi had been grabbed and dragged through the trees by medium sized Nevermore

'D'ah! Lexi!" Jake said going after her.

'I AM SO DONE WITH THIS "DAMSEL IN DISTRESS" BIT!" Lexi proclaimed while being upside down.

'D'ah! Don't worry Lexi! I'll save you!" Jake said.

So Jake ran after Lexi and the Deathstalker...

With Sydney...

'Noreen! Noreen!? These woods dangerous girl! You better come back to Beacon! Oh, who am I kidding this is the crazy girl who rode in on a Grimm!" Sydney said.

Sydney sighed.

'But she's not invincible, So it would help to find her," Sydney said.

'Noreeeeen!" Sydney said.

A growl escaped something's lips.

Sydney gasped and drew Gambia Shrowl! (Her Sword Pistol)

Bear Grimm came at her, she stabbed her weapon in the ground and spin Kicked each one, she grabbed her weapon and cut off the Limbs of each one. She killed one of them and herded the rest into a line, she disappeared leaving them confused. But then suddenly three of them had their heads cut off and they evaporated. The last one growled and glared as the rest of Sydney's body slowly appeared back in sight. She smiled and used the whip part of her weapon to wrap it around it's shot it's spine to paralyze it, jumped off the tree and swung her weapon to the right cutting it's head off.

'*Wipes sweat of brow* Wooh! Well that didn't take long, boy does invisibility come in handy... now to find Noreen," Sydney said.

With Allie and Ray...

'Noreen! Noreen!?" Ray said.

'Noreen!? Noreen!" Allie said.

After 10 minutes of searching...

'Ugh! Where could she be!?" Allie childishly whined.

'Have some patience Allie," Ray chuckled.

'Okay, I'll have some pati-...D'ah!" Allie said while being punched by a Leopard Grimm.

'Allie!" Ray said.

Ray Nervously giggled for the first time in his life as the animal proved to be much taller then him...

A Giant Bull Grimm came out, Snorted and Grunted.

The Bull charged at Ruby but when it got close she jumped on a glyph she had summoned, the bull then charged towards Penelope, but then Ruby jumped off and used her Ice Manipulation to to freeze it's legs into place, While the bull was still Ruby used her speed to carry Penelope to a safe hiding place in the woods. She then preceded to use her glyphs to bounce off one of them, and used her Ice manipulation to make a strong as steel Ice blade, she spun and cut it's right leg off, the bull cried in pain, then broke from the Icey prison Ruby put him in, Ruby bounced off her glyphs and tackled the bull by the horn, literally! She was about to throw it's horn into it's heart, but in a struggle it began to Kick Ruby in her stomach, but Ruby then blocked her stomach with it's horn. But then was thrown against a tree.

'Oohf! *Groans in slight pain*" Ruby said.

Penelope heard Ruby's groan of pain.

'*Soft gasp* Ruby! Are you okay!?" Penelope asked.

'I'm okay, Dear Penelope!" Ruby said with a soft Moan.

She got up and with half of the Aura she had left she bounced off the glyph she summoned and slammed her fist to the ground to stab it's stomach and as the bull Grimm cried in pain, froze it in place. She sped to find Penelope for she did not want the temporarily blind Spartan Princess to have to guide herself through a dangerous forest like the Emerald Forest...

With Lexi and Jake...

Jake chased after Lexi and in a desperate attempt did something he never thought he'd do,

'Well...*Gulps* Don't fail me now Crocea Mors!" Jake said.

Jake threw his shield at the Nevermore's legs for him to set Lexi free. Fortunately the bird Grimm cried in pain and it's legs fell off and set Lexi free, but she screamed...

'D'ah! *Rushes to Lexi and catches her bridal style*" Jake said.

(And trust me,It was not to flirt with her this time)

'*Sighs with relief* You okay, Lexi?" Jake asked chuckling nervously.

'You Du-...! *Sighs* I'm okay, *Playfully punches his shoulder* I will freeze you into a living statue if you tell anyone about this..." Lexi said.

'*Giggles Nervously* Trust me Rose bu-...*Laughs nervously as Lexi glares at him,* Lexi, Your secret is safe with me, my lips are sealed!" Jake said.

Lexi sighed and thanked Jake for catching her.

'*But then notices Jake doesn't have his shield* Hey Jake?" Lexi asked.

'Yes Lexi?" Jake asked.

'Where's your shield?" Lexi asked.

'*Sees Chalk outline of Crocea Mors* Aww C'mon!" Jake said in a childish tone.

Jake sighed in a whining way and went with Lexi to look for Noreen and his shield as Lexi giggled.

With Ray and Allie...

Ray got out Tornadoe Lilies, (His dagger pistols) (I know, I know, Sounds a bit girly but so does Stormflower! So don't even try to judge me!) He shot at it to distract it then cut it's ears of so it couldn't hear him coming, he then shot at it, and cut it's leg off, the Grimm cried in pain then lunged for Ray, Ray deeply cut it's shoulder near off, the Grimm cried in pain once more. The Grimm was very close to punching Ray but he dodged it by doing a few back flips, He then preceded to cut it's head off with the dagger part of on his pistols.

He panted and looked at how much Aura he had left on his scroll. He had 85% of Aura left.

'Wow, only 15% of Aura fighting a Grimm, That's gotta be a new Record," Ray said.

But then Ray heard someone.

'Heads up!" Ray heard a familiar voice say...

'Oh no...Not...*Sees it's Allie falling on her back* Oh no, Allie!" Ray said.

Ray rushed towards Allie and caught her bridal style.

They both blushed Allie a bit more then Ray.

'Uh...Th-Thank you, Ray!" Allie said.

'*Chuckles* You are Welcome, Allie, You are welcome," Ray said.

Ray put Allie down as they continued the path.

With Noreen...

She was spying on A guy who looked like Raymond but had his bangs the right side,

'Ooh! Ruby's gonna love thiiiiizzz!" Noreen said pulling out her scroll.

Noreen called Ruby,

With Ruby and Penelope..

'Are you sure you're okay, Ruby?" Penelope asked.

'Yes, I'm okay dear Penelope, Just a little exhausted, that's all," Ruby said.

'Uh, Ruby would it hurt us if we took a little lunch break?" Penelope asked.

'*Sighs* I guess not, brb! *Uses her speed semblance to find edible food in the forest*" Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

'Woah! *Has her hair blown almost out of place* *Giggles* What are we gonna do with you Ruby?" Penelope asked smiling.

Penelope pulled out her scroll, Jake had installed an automatic voice command app for her so she wouldn't have to look for it and tap it.

'Nevaeh! *App makes a bubble sound* *Right arm crossed* Could you pull up team ARSL on Contacts?" Penelope asked.

'Yes Miss Nikos!" The Phone App replied. 'Pulling up team ARSL! Aura or phone number?" The App asked.

'Aura!" Penelope replied.

'Okay, Miss Nikos! Which Member? A, Allie, R, Ruby S, Syd-..." The App asked before interrupted.

'R! Ruby Schnee!" Penelope replied.

The App pulled up Ruby's Aura count.

'Miss Schnee's Aura count is 50% in the yellow!" The App replied.

'*Almost in a whisper* Oh no...What if she passes out again!? This'll be the third time in the 2 months she's been here! She used half her Aura fighting that giant Grimm! And all to protect me...How am I going to help her rejuvenate her Aura?" Penelope asked.

'Miss Nikos, May I suggest Rejuvenation Berries!?" Nevaeh asked.

'Huh? What are those?" Penelope asked.

'Rejuvenation Berries are a Newly discovered Species of Berries discovered 5 ½ years ago that are Edible by Scientific and Medical standards! They increase the Aura by 5% with every Berry!" The App stated.

'*Gasps with delight* That's just what she needs! Thanks Nevaeh! You're a lifesaver!" Penelope said.

'Here we are!" Ruby said.

'*Startled* *Fumbles with scroll then finally puts it away* Ah! Ruby! You're back! Did you find any Edible food for us to eat?" Penelope asked nervously laughing.

'Oh Yes! A whole arm full!" Ruby said.

'*Sniffs* Are they Berries?" Penelope said.

'Yes! Rejuve-...Reju-...*Childishly Grumbles* Could you Pronounce what I'm trying to say?" Ruby asked.

'*Chuckles* They're called Rejuvenation Berries Honey," Penelope said.

'Oh! Okay! *Nervously Laughs* Yep! I knew that!" Ruby said.

'*Thought* Sure, Ruby, Sure," Penelope said.

'Phew! All she needs are 10 of those and she's good to go!" Penelope thought with relief.

Ruby and Penelope were in the process of eating Rejuvenation berries when...

Ruby's scroll rung...

'D'ah! *Startled and drops her 9th berry* *Gasps* It's Noreen!" Ruby said.

'*Gasps* What!? Well are you gonna answer it!?" Penelope asked.

'Well Heck yeah!" Ruby said tapping the Answer button.

Noreen came into View on the screen.

With Noreen...

'*Upside Down* Hi Rubezzzy!" Noreen said in a drunken slur.

'Uh, *Nervous chuckle* Hi Noreen! Where are you!?" Ruby asked.

'I'm in...*Snores, Snorts, wakes up* Uh! I'm in Studio Park! With our liiii-...*Snores, Snorts, blows nose bubble, and wakes up* Little buddy Ray-...Ro!" Noreen said in a drunken slur.

'*Sighs* Oh Dear, She's Delirious...Guess we'll have to track her down..." Ruby said in a whisper.

'But how?" Penelope asked.

'Uh...I'll transfer the call to you!" Ruby said.

Ruby transferred the call to Penelope and started to track Noreen down, When Noreen had talked for long enough, Penelope thanked Noreen and hung up when Noreen said 'Bye Fwiendzy Wenzies!"

'You get where She's at!?" Penelope asked.

'Yes! She's at Ivory Blvd.!" Ruby said.

'Good! But can we-..." Penelope almost asked before being interrupted.

'C'mon dear Penelope! We Must hurry before Noreen hurts herself!" Ruby said grabbing Penelope's hand to giude her through the woods.

'*Sighs* *Thoughts* Oh Ruby, You think about others more then you do yourself more then other Huntsmen and Huntresses do...How?" Penelope asked.

With Noreen...

'Okay, Rolly! Let's see what you're up to!" Noreen said.

Noreen saw White Fang members and saw them stealing carts from the Schnee Dust Company.

'Uh Uh! *drops down from tree and slams Glitter Heart Cannon to the ground causing an earthquake* Thass not your stuff boyzz!" Noreen said with a smirk.

She had Glitter Heart Canon over her shoulder.

Noreen had knocked out some of the White Fang Members but A few more came out, She hopped forwards and struck them in the stomach with her hammer, They yelled and were sent flying against the wall, They all lost consciousness,

'Alright! Who's causing all the trouble this time!? It better not be that Brunette Hoodlum my brother ran into 2 months ago, or I'll...*Sees a girl with pink hair wearing a white and pink outfit* Oh great! What're you doing here, Pinkie!?" The look-alike of Raymond asked.

'I'm here to crash the par-...*Snores, snorts, and wakes up* I'm up! I'm here to crash the party!" Noreen said.

Noreen ran around two white fang members so much that it made them Dizzy she hit them both hard, but not hard enough to kill them, in the chest...she kicked one in the crotch and hit him, and the one beside him with Glitter Heart Canon in the face! But then she felt herself getting weaker...

'*chuckles* Hey Mister Roland Sir, What should do with her when she drops?" One of the last conscious members asked.

Roland snickered at used Medolic Crudgel, to shoot at Noreen Dodged it, but then felt her Aura drain faster and faster...

With Allie and Ray...

'Oh man! I hope Noreen's okay!" Ray said with a rare panicked look on his face.

'Wow, You really care about her, how long have you known her?" Allie asked.

'Okay, I'll tell you a secret that I haven't even told Penelope, Jake, Lexi, Sydney, or even Ruby! We've... We've known eachother since we were kids!" Ray said.

'Wow! That's a long time!" Allie said.

Ray and Allie were Running because Ruby texted them Noreen's Location.

Ray then saw Noreen,

'*Sighs of relief* Oh good! It's Noreen! Maybe we can finally bring her home!" Ray said.

'*Notices Noreen isn't being her hyperactive self* Uh, that might take longer then expected look!" Allie said pointing to Noreen.

'Huh!? What do you mean!? *Notices Noreen is slipping out of consciousness* *Gasps!* NOREEN!" Ray shouted.

Ray saw Noreen falling and caught her in his arms,

'Oh no Noreen, How much of that Coffee did you drink!?" Ray asked the unconscious pink-haired warrior.

'Oh, Well, Well, Well, What should we do with Pinkie here!?" Roland asked.

'Nothing!" Ray frustratedly insisted.

'Oh, And who are you!? Pinkie's Boyfriend!?" Roland asked while shooting at them.

Ray's pupils turned small and he guarded Noreen with his body, but felt no pain, whatsoever.

'No! They're friends! And you better freakin' leave them alone!" Allie said with red eyes and slightly aflame hair and her arms in an upward X position.

Allie had blocked the bullet and made it useless...

'Oh great, well if it isn't the annoying brunette my brother ran into 2 months ago!" Roland complained.

'Your brother!?" Allie and Raymond asked simultaneously.

'Yes, he is my brother," Roland said. 'Though he's always been a bit of a disappointment... " He thought clenching his teeth.

'Alright, I guess I'll just have to have to get Pinkie and Little Red through my boys!" Jake said.

'We're not letting you hurt either of them!" Jake said getting in front of Allie and Noreen.

Jake was shielding all of them with his sword and shield.

'Okay, Blondie I'm slowly losing my patience!" Roland said.

'But don't criminals like you need Patience!?" Lexi asked mockingly as she came into view.

'Okay Snow Princess, this will only pinch a little! *raises Medolic Crudgel to Lexi's head, Oh! I'm just kidding! This will hurt a lot!" Roland said shooting at Lexi.

Lexi screamed and in a desperate attempt tried to block the bullet with Myrtenaster! But she didn't hear metal pop, she saw Sydney Holding Gambia Shrowl like a baseball hitting the bullet and once again, making it useless.

'D'oooohhh! Can't I kill anyone around here!?" Roland asked with Irritation.

'*Playfully Scoffs* You think you Can just kill my Bea!? No Sir!" Sydney said.

'Thanks Sydney," Lexi said.

'You welcome Dol!" Sydney said.

Penelope and Ruby came into Scene,

'*Gasps* How is she!?" Ruby asked Ray.

'Not good, Her Aura is in the red," Ray said.

'We need to get her out of here!" Ruby said.

'I think I know a way!" Allie said.

Roland Snickered and tried to shoot Allie behind her back but Ruby saw this and slammed her fist to the ground to make and Ice wall to protect Allie and the rest of her friends.

'*Light Gasp!* Thanks Rub! I owe you one! Lil sis!" Allie said.

'You are welcome, dear Allie!" Ruby said.

'Oh what the heck!?" Roland asked with frustration.

'Good Sir! I do not appreciate my friends being attacked behind their backs! It is just not an honorable way to fight!" Ruby said.

'Oh well, well, well, if it isn't the enemy to the White Fang!? Haven't seen you in a while Schnee!" Roland said with clenched teeth.

'Ah Yes, It has been a while, Good Sir!" Ruby said using the Ice wall to knock out one of the White Fang Members.

'Rub why does he keep calling you an enemy of the White Fang?" Allie asked.

'Yeah! You haven't done anything to the White Fang! What's up with that!?" Jake asked.

'*Smiles* It's nothing to worry about dear friends, Now let's just get Noreen out of here, Yes?" Ruby said.

'*Sighs* she is our top priority now," Jake admitted.

'Okay Rub, If you say so," Allie said.

Allie shot fire bullets at every White Fang Member that came near her, and shot at every White Fang Member that could've attacked them being their backs,

Ruby used her Semblance(s) to fight every White Fang Member that came her way and also helped her friends when they were out matched.

Sydney knocked every White Fang Member with the sheath of Gambia Shrowl, But one of the White Fang Members knocked it out her hand, she used her Martial Arts Skills, Penelope heard Sydney yelp and Metal Scrape against the ground that gave her a good enough clue that Sydney had lost her weapon, She used her Power over Polarity to toss Sydney her weapon,

'Heads up, Sydney!" Penelope said.

Sydney looked being her and grabbed her weapon, just in time to use it to knock a White Fang Member off their feet!

'Thanks Pen!" Sydney said.

'No Problem, Sydney!" Penelope said.

Lexi used Myrtenaster to wrender them defenseless of their swords and used an explo glyph, (Short for explosion glyph) to elevate them, then used a projectary glyph to send them into the sky,

Jake won every swordfight with them and shielded himself from any bullet they ever shot at them, forcing them to surrender and retreat,

Penelope followed their Aura and despite being blind, still won every swordfight and like Jake, shielded herself from every bullet they shot at her, and she also used martial arts to knock them all out simultaneously,

Ray shot them in the pressure points on their arms he wouldn't kill them, just wrender them useless, Ray never intended on killing people, he so he just shot the bad guys he's ever faced in their pressure points.

Teams ARSL, and the rest of JNPR defeated each one, and were prepared to fight Roland,

'*Thoughts* I don't know what it is about this man, but something about him, says that he wants to hurt dear Sydney...*Gets in front of Sydney and makes and Ice sheild* *Outloud* do you Surrender Sir!?" Ruby asked.

'Ugh! Yes! I surrender! But this isn't over!" Roland said disappearing.

ARSL and the rest of team JNPR put their weapons away, Ray picked up Noreen bridal style and carried her, the Rest of team JNPR and ARSL followed suit. Halfway there they heard snorting and grunting.

'What was that?" Ray asked cautiously.

It was the Bull Grimm that Ruby couldn't kill due to her low Aura level,

'I'm sorry for this my friends! *Gets Infront of her friends* You get Noreen to safety, I'll fight this Bull Grimm again!" Ruby said.

'No, Your Aura's in the red, You can't fight him alone,Allie, Can I trust you with Noreen?" Ray said and asked.

'Aww, I wanted to show this bull who's boss so bad! But, Eh, I guess Getting Noreen to safety is more important!" Allie said Carrying Noreen bridal style. 'C'mon Nor-Train! Let's get you back to Beacon!" Allie said rushing back to Beacon.

'Dear Ray, I-..." Ruby said before being interrupted.

'Ruby, Relax, Your Aura's at...*checks scroll and sees it says Ruby's Aura is at 35%* Your Aura is at 35% you need to rest up," Ray said.

'But Ray, You all will get hu-..." Ruby said before being interrupted.

'I'll be fine, We all will be fine, if you really want to help, just keep yourself safe, just for today, and help Allie with Noreen, Noreen can be a bit of handful," Ray insisted.

'*Sighs* Okay,If you insist Dear Ray, I guess you're capable my dear friends," Ruby said leaving to follow Allie.

The rest of team JNPR and ARSL fought the Bull Grimm, but Sydney and Lexi were the ones who killed it, Lexi summoned 2 projectarcy Glyphs and let Sydney jump on them, and when Sydney bounced of the second glyph she shot it's spine to paralyze it and cut it's head off to kill it,

'Great Job, Everyone!" Jake said.

The group of friends went back to team JNPR's Dorm,

Ray put Noreen in her bed, put her under the covers, and wiped the sweat off his brow,

'Man, finally got her in the bed, and for once, nothing got destroyed in the process," Ray said.

Everybody agreed.

A few hours later...

Noreen slowly opened her eyes, her vision was temporarily blurry but then came back after a few minutes, She had a huge headache, Noreen groaned, she saw Ray, and saw Ruby rush to her side, along with Allie and Jake,

'Uuugghh...what happened?" Noreen asked.

'You drank coffee..." Ray said.

'Oh...well that definitely explains the headache..." Noreen said.

'*Rushes to the kitchen then right back* Tea?" Ruby offered.

'It'll make your headache go away," Ray said.

'*Sighs* Thanks Ruby," Noreen said taking the Tea.

'How are you feeling?" Allie asked.

'You feeling better, Noreen?" Jake asked.

'How are you holding up?" Penelope asked.

'Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

'I feel a little better," Noreen said.

'Okay, Noone has to hover, she'll be fine, you can all go back to your respective places," Ray said respectfully.

Everybody agreed and left accept for Ruby,

'You sure you'll be okay?" Ruby asked.

'Eh, I'll be okay by tomorrow! But thanks for caring, Kiddo!" Noreen said ruffling Ruby's hair.

Ruby giggled, bidder farewell to Ray and Noreen and left to visit Violet to the infirmary once again,

After drinking the tea, Noreen drifted off into sleep, Ray chuckled and patted Noreen's shoulder as Noreen snored, he put the covers on her and opened up an nice book to read.

That night...

Ruby was on the roof,

'*Thoughts* Wow, I haven't been here for a while, I'm so lucky to have such good friends, I got sick, Allie took care of me, I passed out, Persephone carried me to the infirmary, I've got such good friends looking out for me, That is why...I must never let them get involved with the fight I haven't fought in a long time, Thank you dear Lexi, for fighting my fight for me, but now, as your big sister, I mustn't have you fight for me any longer, tonight, I shall give you a night off..." Ruby said.

'Hello Gentleman, It has been a long time since we've socialized..." Ruby said drawing Aphrodite and Cupids.


	20. Chapter 19: An Announcement!

**Hello everybody I just realized that I probably need to redo this story, but I just couldn't bring myself to delete it. I just realized that over a thousand people have read my story and probably liked it, and I already have 2 communities who love it and 3 followers, so there is also another reason I can't just up and delete it with no explanation, So I've decided to write a new version of ARSL and call it RWBY: The Next Generation so you won't get the 2 stories confused, I won't change the characters names but I will change the Idea of how it starts, I won't discontinue this story though! I will write one final chapter before I stop writing for it. I want to thank all who supported me and read my story when others thought of it as a regurgatation of the RWBY Franchise.**

 **Samantha PeaceStar**

 **Gracekim**

 **Toy2711**

 **And last, but not least,**

 **JcL107**

 **Thank you all for supporting it! I hope you'll be able to enjoy the New ARSL when It comes out!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
